Forbidden
by KatherineSalvatore1918
Summary: AU. Wanda, a middle-class girl, was friends with wealthy Melanie as a kid. Returning from college, Wanda and Melanie restart their friendship. Melanie's father hires Melanie a bodyguard, Jared, and he introduces Wanda to wealthy Ian, and they fall in love (as do Jared and Melanie). When Ian and Wanda's parents disapprove, will Ian fight until the end or give up? O'Wanda.
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: I just love The Host so much; I had to make a FanFiction. Of course, I tried it before and I think I had it up for all of two days before I decided it really wasn't good and wanted to take it down. Let's hope this one is better!**

**Alternate universe. No souls. This entire story will be told in Wanda's point of view (And, for kicks, I'm making her last name "Meyer". Her name is really Wanda in the story – not Wanderer). You'll catch on as we go along. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, but this story idea did come from my head; as did the writing from my fingers. **

* * *

**Forbidden**

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

_"Ladies and Gentleman, we have now arrived at our destination. Please wait until the seatbelt sign is off to get your luggage. Thank you for choosing US Airways, and enjoy your stay or return to New York."_

A long breath escaped my mouth. For a second, I thought a smile erupted on my face, but I pulled it back immediately. My eyes roamed the window beside me; the small, tiny, oval-shaped window that showed the outside world in front of me. It was dark – as it should be for eight in the evening. I'd already had my dinner before I'd gotten on the plane, but I was expecting food at home.

_Home, _I thought.

It took all of two minutes before the seatbelt sign dinged off, and I unbuckled the polyester strapping me to the coach-class seat. The woman beside me, a slender woman with long, pale hair, had already stepped out and left the plane without any bags – and I guessed because she checked them all in. For the whole plane, she was roaming on her Mac computer, sending e-mails and never resting her magic typing fingers.

I stepped out into the aisle and opened the cabinet door that held my baggage, my sole carry-on luggage, and pulled it out of the overhead compartment.

The very small, very empty plane filed out quickly, and for that I wasn't grateful. I didn't want to be back home – I was dreading it for the last four years.

Over the past four years, I hadn't stepped foot back onto New York ground. I was safe and happy in my small college in Florida, content and happy.

But life changes.

When I was out of the airport, I hailed a taxi, something I was born naturally to do. My fingers rose in the air and almost immediately, a small, yellow, used car pulled up to the curb. The taxi driver climbed out of his car to help me with my luggage, but I insisted it was fine. The small bag fit neatly into the trunk, and afterwards, I climbed into the backseat, my legs pressed together, my body slightly sideways, my coat tight around my small waist.

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked. I told him my parent's address, and he began driving.

Five minutes into the cab ride, my phone rang. I answered it immediately, although I didn't have a clue who the caller was.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, my voice sharp.

"So my best friend comes back home and doesn't tell me. Now she's probably riding in a filthy cab instead of hanging out with me in my limo. Does this sound like a good friend to you?" A raspy voice said over the line.

For the first time, I smiled happily. "Melanie." I sighed.

"Damn right it's Melanie!" she shouted at me through the earpiece. I moved the phone slightly away from my ear. "Wanda, when were you planning on telling me you were back?"

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "I didn't really want to bother you, Melanie." _Truth is, _I wanted to say, _we never talk anymore. At all. _

"Bother me my _ass_, Wanda," she said angrily. "How long are you here for?"

I hated to answer her. Not that I don't like her anymore, I just hated that question. "Indefinitely," I said through my teeth, partially angry, partially sorry for myself. "Listen, Mel, I've got to go."

"No you don't," Melanie said. "When are you going to come to the house to see me, Wanda?" she asked.

I sighed. When Melanie wanted something, she got it. "When do you want me, Mel?" I asked her, not bothering to share my own thoughts.

"Tomorrow," she decided. "How about you come over to the house for lunch?"

There was no getting out of it, so I agreed to her rendezvous. Thankfully, she let me go.

Melanie and I were best of friends since the ninth grade when we were ironically placed in every single class together, from the start of the day to the end of the day. Inseparable as high school best friends were, the decision for college came. She had gotten into NYU, and as far as I knew, she went there. After the first year of college, we grew apart, and we have only resulted to once-a-year e-mails and birthday calls.

The cab driver took a right, shifting me slightly, making me nauseous, too.

_Home, _I thought groggily.

* * *

My knuckles pounded on the door slightly, making a small knock sound. I shivered in the autumn air, especially because of my knee-length dress. My hands were almost purple from the wind and its exposure.

"Coming!" someone yelled at me through the barrier of the door.

_Mom, _I thought with relief. Maybe I didn't want to be back, but I missed her.

The door swung open to reveal a stunning middle-aged woman, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and an apron on her body. I smiled, mainly because I missed my mother.

"Mom," I said aloud this time. She smiled back at me.

"Wanda." She sighed and beckoned me in. I crossed the threshold, where my mother closed the door. My luggage was set to the side as my mom pulled me into a large embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back, darling," my mother whispered into my ear. I hugged her back and said nothing.

When my mother released me, my eyes wandered up to see my father, standing in the kitchen, his hands in his pockets, and a smile across his face. I rushed to my father and gave him a hug. "Dad!" I exclaimed.

I could feel a grin emerge. "Wanda," he said. "God, I missed you, honey!"

I didn't say anything back, but hugged him tighter. He pulled me away and held me at arm's length to look at me. He raised his eyebrow. "You cut your hair," he observed. I blushed and ran my fingers through my shoulder-length hair.

"Yeah," I said. "It looks a little better on me," I said. He said nothing in return.

"How have you been, Wanda?" he asked curiously. "How was your graduation?"

A pang rippled through my chest as I saw the hurt in my father's eyes. No, I didn't invite them to my graduation. I didn't want them to feel bad about where I had to complete my schooling.

"Nothing special." I smiled. "How are you two? How's Uncle Kurt?" I asked.

"Fine," my mother replied. "He misses you, but he had to go off somewhere for business."

I didn't bother to say what I wanted to say.

"Wanda, why don't you get settled in your room?" My mother gestured towards the stairs. "Then we can catch up?" she asked.

"My room?" I asked, resisting the urge to smile. "You mean…you didn't re-do it or anything?" Mainly, I was curious.

"Well, we made it into a guest room, but we didn't change much!" My father laughed. I knew what he was thinking: _You were going to come home, anyway._

"Oh," I said instead of confronting them. I could see they knew what I was thinking. "Thanks." It was the only reply I could manage.

I pulled my bag up the stairs, lugging it with me as I winded up. A million thoughts ran through my head, how terrible it was to be back, the humiliation it was causing me.

But I couldn't stay in Florida anymore. I just couldn't.

Turning left, I made my way down the small house to the next room. My hand traced the cold knob and turned it, letting me enter my room, untouched. Although it was redone with amenities my parents had achieved and a décor that was appealable to guests, it was still my room. My bed, my dresser, _everything. _

A sigh escaped my mouth.

I pulled the traveling suitcase into the room and stopped it at the foot of my bed. It was a very modest bed, but a bed that was very comfortable. Cotton sheets covered it, along with very intricate floral bedding.

My suitcase landed with a thud as I swung it onto the bed. I decided I would unpack first, something I would need to do eventually. I carefully placed the folded clothing into the dresser drawers and hung the business dresses and suits I had acquired. It wasn't much, and it was all I had.

I wasn't wealthy. I'll never _be _wealthy. My parents were from the middle class, something that was mostly uncommon besides a few exceptions. We were never accepted into society, and we only ran in the circles we were told. There were no country clubs and no golf courses in our life.

But I had Melanie. And Melanie…Melanie was everything I wasn't.

When I finished packing, I looked into the mirror that was connected to my dresser. It was a mirror I'd looked in a thousand times before but had never seen the reflection I was seeing now.

"Wanda?" someone asked outside my door. I quickly pulled my hair into a side braid as I opened the door. My mother stood outside of it, carrying towels.

"Yes?"

"Here are some towels for the bathroom," she said. I took them and immediately put them in the bottom drawer of my dresser and nodded.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart," my mother said. I smiled at her the best that I could. _I will not cry. _"I'm just so glad you're back."

"Hm," I said, slapping the same smile on my face that I've been doing for the last couple hours to people who had asked me how I am. "Me too, I choked out. She smiled at me before gesturing outside.

"Do you want me to make you some dinner?" my mother asked. "I could make your favorite. Spaghetti with meatballs?" she hinted.

I shook my head, thankful she hadn't already made them. "No thanks, Mom, I'm not hungry," I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I felt like a tape recorder.

She hesitated. "Okay…"

I sighed. "Mom, I'm really tired," I responded. "Do you think I could just take a shower and go to bed? We can catch up tomorrow over breakfast." _And lunch_, I thought. As much as I wanted to see Melanie, I felt like I didn't belong with her friendship anymore. She most likely moved on.

"Sure, sweetheart," my mom agreed. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," I replied. She nodded and shut the door, but I was far from sleep.

As soon as she was gone, I tried to decide what to do to shake the bad feelings I got. So, I grabbed a towel from the dresser and climbed into the shower.

As the warm beads dripped down my hair and body, all I could think about was what I was doing here. I wasn't here for any other reason than I didn't have anywhere else to go.

But the truth was, maybe on a small level, I missed my home. I tipped my head back to feel the water run down my face, and I got a warm feeling thinking off the memories back here. But then I remembered what life was like before I got into a friendship with Melanie, and then what life was like when I wasn't with Melanie.

It was horrible of me to think of it that way. Melanie, rich, beautiful, sweet, and kind, wanted my friendship even though I was beneath her. And I wanted to avoid her?

I decided quickly: I would see Melanie. I missed her. I really did.

* * *

**A/N: So, the next chapter will be the chapter when we meet Melanie. I think a chapter or two after that, we will meet Jared, and then one chapter after that, Ian! **

**I forgot to tell you, this will mainly be an O'Wanda story, but it's mixed with some Jelanie! **

**Please review! I love to hear feedback, because it lets me know what to do with the story!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: I. Love. My. Computer. Can I say it again? **

**The chapter where Wanda sees Melanie again…! I love their sister-mance!**

**Disclaimer: I am (obviously) not Stephenie Meyer, but I am the owner of this idea and the writing. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

In the morning, I awoke bright and early, ready for the day ahead of me. It was slightly a little colder than usual, but I knew I would have to get used to it.

After I dressed and did my hair the way I wanted it, I checked my phone. I saw two notifications, one from a missed call, and another from a voicemail. I realized the number – the number who had called me yesterday in the cab.

_No doubt it's Melanie, _I thought to myself. _Called to remind me. _

I opened the voicemail and, sure enough, it was her, calling to remind me about our lunch date. I knew Melanie, even after four years of being separated.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket after deleting the pointless message, and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," my father said to me as I pranced down the stairs.

"Good morning," I said back and grabbed an apple from the stand on the counter. I looked at my dad, who was frying pancakes on the grill.

"I'm making pancakes," he told me. "I figured I would for old time's sake." A smile appeared. I frowned and bit into my apple.

"I don't really…_do _pancakes anymore, Dad," I said regretfully. "It's this whole diet thing…"

He frowned. "Surely you can have one," he said. "Come on, Wanda! Do a favor for your old man?" He waved the spatula at me tauntingly. "Please…?"

I grimaced, but sighed. "One," I said. "Only. One."

He smiled and flipped a ready-made pancake on my plate. He asked me for syrup, but I politely declined. I was already having enough today.

"So, Wanda," my mother questioned. "Do you have a job interview?" she asked.

I glared, but it wasn't noticeable. "Yes," I said. "Mom, I have a _job_," I said. "Remember? I got that job at the Times," I responded.

My mother made a face, but said nothing. Neither of my parents understood my passion for writing, but I didn't mind it. I realized, later on in life, they were content in their jobs and that's what mattered – my father was a salesman and my mother was a secretary working for lower businessmen.

"You know, honey," my dad started, "you never really told us why you wanted to come back…not that we mind you here, baby, but..."

I wiped my mouth on my napkin. "Okay, well, I've got to run. I'll see you later?"

"Wanda," he began.

"Love you," I said as I kissed him on the cheek and hugged my mother. Both of them stared open-mouthed, but I wasn't ready to talk about this, so I wasn't going to. I didn't focus on their protests as I grabbed my coat and fled the house.

* * *

The taxicab dropped me off in front of a Starbucks in the crowded morning rush of New York City. I wasn't due for work until tomorrow, Monday morning, but I didn't want to stay in my parent's house forever.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" a barista asked from behind the counter. I sighed and ordered my coffee, paid, and waited. Meanwhile, I grabbed a newspaper from a stand beside the counter where you wait for your coffee, and turned to the apartment listings. I wasn't anywhere near ready for an apartment, but I had to start trying.

There was no way I was going to survive more than a month or two with my parents. I couldn't take it anymore.

The warm liquid spilled down my throat, warming me from the windy autumn air outside. I slipped my beige coat off of my shoulders and put it back on my chair, slipping it off my arms and onto the chair for an easy access. My eyes scanned the newspaper as my fingers warmed from the hot touch of the coffee cup, because I hadn't bothered to put the cardboard slip over my cup of coffee.

I pulled out a pen and began to search through the apartment listings in the paper, circling the ones I thought were advocates. I chewed on the pen cap in my mouth as I thought it over, maybe becoming lost in the paper. I moved my hand, and from the corner of my eye, I could see my arm was bare. This wasn't normal, because I had put a bracelet on earlier this morning.

I snapped out of the reverie when looking at the paper to look around for my bracelet. I remembered where the bracelet was from - my grandmother had given it to me for my tenth birthday.

I looked around to see where it was, but I couldn't find it. My hand traced my arm and I felt a feeling of panic rush over me. It wasn't a big deal, but it was partially sentimental.

I found it, finally. It was on the floor, a little far away from me. I got out of my seat, but it turns out I didn't have to. Someone picked up the bracelet just before stepping on it, the small silver circle glittering in the light. He picked it up and looked around, and I stood up. The man who found it smiled at me, realizing it was mine.

"Is this yours?" he asked, approaching me. I was lost for a moment's notice in his sea of blue eyes.

"Y-Yes," I said, stuttering. My face flushed, no doubt a bright red color. "Thanks," I said, reaching for the bracelet. He dropped it in my hand, our fingers grazing.

"No problem," he said and tilted his cup to me. "Have a nice day." His smile was mesmerizing.

"You too," I managed to say. I wasn't sure if I sounded normal, but I hoped I did.

He turned away from me and left, and I turned away from him, chewing on the cap of my pen again.

* * *

I approached the Stryder house, ready for the judgment and the high-pitched screams from my old best friend. I paused at the door, straightened my dress, made sure the twisting side-braid was intact, and leaned forward to ring the doorbell next to the double doors.

It amazed me – four long years and this house hadn't changed one small bit.

In less than a minute, the double doors opened to reveal, not Melanie, but a small woman who was wearing the clothes that a housemaid would wear. Her face was stained with sourness, but then again, mine would, too, if I had to work for the Styders.

"Miss Wanda." I blinked in shock that the woman knew my name. Then I remembered that Melanie must've told the housekeeper to let me in, and to know me by name. Pictures were worth a thousand words, of course. "Come in. Miss Melanie will be down in a moment."

I stepped inside of the house, smelling the nice, fresh, clean smell that this house had haunted. The maid spoke again. "Take a seat in the living room, Miss."

I did as instructed and walked out of the foyer to the living room, the large living room that was about as big as my upstairs floor. A grand piano settled in the back, large vases were spread across the room, scenting the room with the light lavender scent.

I didn't bother to sit, because I always felt like if I broke something in this house, I couldn't afford a fraction of it. So, I stood, looking out the French double doors that overlooked their golf course in the backyard.

"Wanda?"

I turned around to see Melanie, as beautiful and grown-up as ever, standing, a smile upon her face, by the threshold of the doors that led to the living room. I smiled at her weakly, memories flooding back to me, hitting me so hard, I thought I would fall over. My best friend.

I thought I'd never see her again.

"Melanie." I sighed heavily, a smile creeping upon my face, also. She grinned back and rushed to me, her arms wide open. I accepted her hug, and she squeezed me tight, nearly popping all the breath I had out of my body. I croaked. "Mel…you're…hurting…me…"

"Oh, sorry!" Melanie exclaimed, releasing me. "I forgot you were so fragile, Wanda."

It was true, and I hated to admit it. I was frail.

"It's good to see you, Mel," I said. "How've you been?"

"Great," she answered. "How have _you _been, Wanda? You're the one who went off to the Sunshine state to get away from here!" I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"I'm sorry," I muttered quietly. "But I've been fine. Same ol' same ol'."

"Yeah, well you're preaching to the choir." Mel exhaled heavily. "Look at me; I'm still in the same state I was born in. The same house, no less."

I raised my eyebrows. "By the way, what _are _you doing here?" I asked, curious. "Don't you have your own place?"

Melanie sighed. "Long story," she said.

I shrugged. "My schedule's clear for the day, and I don't want to go home at the moment," I offered. "I've got time."

Mel hesitated. "I'll tell you over lunch," she promised. "But for now, I'm staying with my parents." She shot me a look. "Aren't you doing the same, too, Wanda?" she asked. I sighed. Melanie – always trying to turn a situation around. That was her, and I hated it.

I smiled at my best friend. "Yes," I said. "I am. Should we start lunch?" I asked.

She was about to answer before two familiar people, although older, walked into the room and intruded.

"Melanie," Mr. Stryder spoke in a raspy voice. "You didn't tell me young Wanda Meyers returned." A smile stretched across his face and I shivered. John Stryder had always scared me.

Melanie's mother gave me one of her guest-smiles, the smile she uses when she doesn't like someone. "Wanda," she said carefully. "How delightful."

I straightened. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stryder," I said tensely. Melanie stood in front of me, as if protecting me from the wrath of her know-it-all parents.

"We were just about to have lunch." Melanie, always protecting me. "I—"

"Wanda!" someone shouted. It came from the stairs, and I immediately saw who it was. A large smile conquered my face as I saw the cute smile of Jamie Stryder. "Wanda!" he said again, and ran to me.

His body hit mine, and I leaned down to hug him. I could feel Jamie's fingers tightening on my back. I smiled into his hair.

"Jamie," I said, feeling overcome with warmth. "How've you been sweetheart?" I pulled him back to get a good look at him. "You grew!"

He chuckled. "You didn't," he teased. I frowned, but it was a joke.

"Thanks, squirt, thanks." I shook my head and tousled his hair lovingly.

Jamie, besides Melanie, was one of the few Stryders that liked me.

Both of Melanie's parents glared at me. "Melanie," John trailed off, still looking at me. "Just take Joe with you when you leave for lunch."

Melanie sighed. "Okay," she agreed, but she didn't sound like she really wanted to agree.

I looked at her and she looked at me, and I got the feeling that this wasn't the time to bring it up.

* * *

"It was a couple months ago." Melanie picked at her Caesar salad. "I did have an apartment – I still do. Although now it's rented out to a lovely couple from Minnesota." She frowned.

I smiled at her. "Go on," I prompted and sipped my iced tea.

Melanie sighed. "One day, I was in my apartment with my friend Lily. We heard a noise…" Mel shivered. "Long story really, really short, I ended up in the hospital, a hole through my stomach." I winced and Mel continued after sipping her Coca-Cola. "Needless to say, I was lucky to have gotten out alive."

I raised my eyebrow. "So someone tried to kill you?" I asked, confused. She shrugged.

"Home invasion," she guessed. "Wrong place, wrong time." Her eyes wandered backwards to look at the blonde-headed man standing with a tense stance, looking around protectively. "Ever since, my dad told me I had to move back home _and _have a bodyguard."

_Seems like overkill, _I thought to myself. I didn't need to say it aloud – Mel knew what I was thinking.

She sighed. "But to be honest" –her voice dropped to a whisper— "I don't like this one. He'll probably be fired in the morning." Her shoulders fell up and down in a careless shrug.

I tried to laugh, I really did. I just didn't find it humorous for someone to lose their job because Melanie didn't like them.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Jared, the chapter after next is Ian. **

**So, I'm on Twitter (If you're already following me and that's how you found this story, great! Listen here!), and I'm going to start taking requests for spoilers. So…contact me on Twitter and I'll reply to you, and if you want a spoiler, go ahead! I would love to link my account and FanFiction together, that would be fantastic!**

**The link for my Twitter page is on my profile! And so is my poll…so if you want me to update this story, let me know! The more you ask, seriously, I'll try and update the best I can!**

**Now I've got to work on my extremely popular TVD story. People are getting angry with me!**

**Laters :)**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	3. Settling In

**A/N: It's safe to say that this is the best week of my entire life besides the TVD convention. My parents got me an iPad, silk sheets, Maroon 5 concert tickets, an iPad case, an iPhone 5, and an iPhone 5 case. **

**Does that sound like the best week of your life to you, too? On top of all that, I'm seeing the Host again tonight!**

**Too shocked to say anything. Just keep on reading. By the way, this guy Collin is just some random dude. He's not coming back or anything, promise, and he wasn't a part of the Host.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, but I am the writer and the plot-producer!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Settling In**

Monday came and went, very quickly, if I say so myself. The day was mostly getting me settled in, getting familiar with my co-workers, who were quite nice to me. People are always nice to me, because I'm very nice to them. Anger is not a quality I enjoy.

By Monday night, Melanie had asked me over to have a few drinks. I declined her politely, insisting that I must rest for work the next day. She wouldn't take no for an answer, but I eventually agreed to drinks the upcoming weekend, which came by…surprisingly quickly.

Working for the _Times _was hard, but it wasn't that hard. I wrote puff-pieces, pieces that didn't require much work in the field. Most of the things I needed were in books or done with research online. Most of the work I did was strictly my opinion on the matter. Some of them were published, and some set aside for another issue. Nevertheless, the boss was quite impressed.

At the end of the week, I felt utterly satisfied with the way it turned out.

My parents did not question me again about why I left Florida. I thanked the heavens for that. I didn't want to talk about it, and I wasn't ready to. I spent most of my evenings coming home at nine, missing dinner. I spent my mornings at the Starbucks, carefully and strategically avoiding being interrogated by the people I call "Mom" and "Dad".

Saturday, Melanie called me and asked me to come to a bar that I was familiar with – a bar that we had once walked by and said to each other, that on our twenty-first birthdays, this would be the place to come to. Of course, that had never happened because of our time apart, but it was wishful thinking at the time.

I walked into the bar, my hair down and wavy, neutral makeup upon my face. I wore simple jeans and a shirt, nothing too extravagant.

I saw Melanie, sitting at a table in the corner, sipping a fruity drinking, laughing and smiling with someone who was unknown to me. I sighed and sauntered over to them, beginning to regret saying yes to Melanie. But then I realized, it might be worth it, because I missed her so much. She might've changed over the years, but she was still the same Melanie.

"Wanda!" she exclaimed when I approached. The man she was talking to cleared his throat and stiffened. I looked at him, confused. He was wearing all black and crossed his arms at his waist. I realized it must've been Melanie's new bodyguard. "I'm so glad you could make it," Melanie told me. I smiled at her.

"Me, too," I said, grinning back at her with the same amount of excitement. We sat down on the stools at the table and she hailed a waitress.

"Go ahead," Melanie offered. "I'm buying," she insisted.

I fought the urge to get frustrated. "That's all right, Melanie," I say and turn to the waitress without arguing with Melanie. "I'll have a glass of white wine," I ordered. The waitress nodded and turned to leave, because she could care less which one of us pays the bill.

Melanie frowned at me. "You still haven't learned to accept a gift, Wanda," she said sourly.

I grinned back victoriously. "You still haven't learned to stop offering," I retorted. She grimaced even more, but I was done talking with her about this. "So…who's this?" I asked, looking to the man she was talking to earlier, who was now suspiciously quiet.

Melanie cleared her throat. "Um, Wanda," she introduced. "This is Jared Howe, my bodyguard." She didn't bother introducing me to him, because, obviously, the _help _didn't need it. I smiled at him politely.

"Hi," I said. He nodded towards me, but said nothing and kept looking around. Before I said anything else, Melanie dragged me into another conversation.

"So," she said to me. "What's new with you? How's your job so far?" she asked eagerly.

I launched into some stories, giving her information about my coworkers and my boss. I kept it professional and nice, not wanting to be caught in the middle of anything in case something backfires. Melanie didn't seem interested in the nice-nice talk with no gossip, but she still pretended to have interest. Some people would see that as rude. I saw it as…Melanie.

We invested in another conversation, mainly focusing on her now. We talked about her job, but it isn't really a job. She ran her dad's office, but her money came from her inheritance. She was living with her parents, so she rarely had other expenses. Jared Howe was in the background, glaring at others, ready for an attack against Melanie. I wondered if he would protect me or simply leave me alone if I was getting brutally murdered and just make sure Melanie was safe. It was a question not worth pondering, but it was something to help me pass the time as Melanie droned on about how life was _boring _as a daughter of a filthy rich man.

"As I was saying.." She trailed off, glaring. My eyes returned t to her and I blush, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I apologized. Melanie shrugged.

"As I was saying," she continued. "I want you to visit the office, Wanda! You know, now that you're a part of the _Times, _you could always do a piece on us…" she hinted.

I shook my head. "That's not how it works, Mel, I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "Right now, I'm told what to write. It'll take me six months to a year to actually earn the privilege to write about something I want to, and even then, it has to be in a subject I'm _told _to write about."

She laughed. "Wanda," she said. "I was just kidding."

My cheeks flushed. "Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"No, no." She shook her head. "It's great that you're passionate about this. I've never _seen _you more passionate about something." Melanie paused. "Speaking of which…what about a guy?"

From the corner of my eye, Melanie's bodyguard stiffened from the awkward conversation. I tried to make my answer simple and not awkward. "I…uh…no," I answered finally. "No guy. Not yet, anyway, and I don't want it to happen right away." _It's kind of what got me into this mess in the first place. _

She frowned. "We're in a bar _crawling _with hot, straight men, and you're saying _not right now_?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"Not right now," I told her. My hands trace my phone and I slip it into my pocket. "Listen, Mel, it's almost midnight. I think I should go."

Melanie scowled. "Really?" she questioned. I nodded back.

"Yes," I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

She bites her lip. "Yeah," she agrees. "Tomorrow. You want to go shopping with me?" Melanie asked. I shake my head.

"Not shopping," I opposed. "Something else?" I offered. Melanie agreed hesitantly.

"Something else," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wanda."

"Goodnight, Mel," I told her and got off the stool. She got off of her stool and gave me a large hug.

"Night, Wanda," Melanie said in her childish voice. "See you later."

"Later," I agreed and walked out of the bar.

* * *

When I reached my home, it was quiet – too quiet for my taste.

"Hello?" I asked into empty air. My parents were sitting at the breakfast bar, talking over glasses of wine. They looked at me, their eyes wide.

"Wanda," Mom said softly. "Come here, we need to talk to you," she said. I raised my eyebrows but go forth.

"Wanda, darling," my dad starts. "What _happened_ in Florida?" he asked. "I know, I _know _you don't want to talk about it, but we'd like to know." He rushed the sentence out before I could object.

I looked into my parents eyes, seeing their pupils full of concern and worry. I sighed heavily.

"A man," I admitted. "A man happened, all right?" I walked away from them swiftly and marched up the stairs. "Goodnight," I called out as I was halfway up the stairs, the sound of my impending teenage-girl stomps echoing behind me.

When I get into my room, I shut and locked the door, breathing heavily and very seriously angry. Again, anger wasn't an emotion I enjoyed much.

After a cold shower to sooth me, I settled in bed, grateful that my parents hadn't bothered me since I got angry. I tried closing my eyes, but images flashed, and I couldn't sleep. I laid in my bed and thought it over. Memories flooded like the Nile.

_"I'm Colin," he said to me._

_"Wanda." I blushed heavily, which was inevitable and quite embarrassing. _

I rolled over, attempting to get the images out of my mind. I shut my eyes tight, trying to think of happy things. Being back home, my job, being with Melanie again… None of them seemed to work.

_"Wanda," he said softly. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" _

_How could I resist? "Of course," I breathed. _

I groaned in my sleep, ungrateful for the memories that flooded back. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to relive it, I wasn't ready to talk about it, and I wasn't ready to think about it. I wasn't ready.

I tossed and turned in my bed for over two hours. Each time I looked at the clock, it gained fifty minutes. I tried everything, counting, dreaming, closing my eyes and relaxing. His face just returned to me over and over again. The beautiful curves of his face, his dark hair, the way I felt when he touched me.

_Wanda! _I thought to myself, scolding me. _Stop!_

I tried to _will _myself to stop, but it kept coming, like a fire catching on gasoline. Every time I tried to shut it down, it restarted, even faster and harder than before. His eyes, his hands, his body, his lips, his words…his _everything. _It was all there. And it wasn't going away.

I don't know when, but sometime around five in the morning, I found peace and rest. I was too tired to go on, trying to fight it. The covers were kicked around, some on my body and some on the floor, and the sheet that was underneath the comforter was most likely at the bottom of the bed. I settled on my side, my eyes shut tight, and eventually, I drifted off into a slumber with no dreams, no images, and I hoped that I had found a way to shut it all off.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked that. This was mostly a filler chapter because I couldn't think of what else to do before Ian comes in. By the way, Ian IS coming in the next chapter, so I'm giving you guys that as a little present. **

**I'm so upset right now. I have school tomorrow and I don't want to go. UGH! Why? Why? Why? Can't I just live in a fantasy world with Jake Abel, Max Irons, Ian Somerhalder, Jensen Ackles, Matt Bomer, David Boreanaz, and every other hot guy in the universe? Please. That would make my life so much easier. **

**Love, **

**KatherineSalvatore1918**

**X**


	4. The Blue Eyes

**A/N: The chapter everyone's been waiting for! I'm surprised of the popularity of this story…thank you! And thanks for all the kind reviews; I appreciate the fact that people enjoy my writing style!**

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone. Try not to have a heart attack!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing about ****_The Host _****is mine, however, the writing and plotline is completely mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Blue Eyes**

Melanie opened the door, fully dressed, a mug in her hand, steam evaporating from the top of the cup. She smiled at me, and stepped aside.

"Hey, Wanda," she said. I stepped inside her house as she shut the door. We didn't hug, because we'd gotten accustomed to seeing each other often enough we didn't need to hug every time we met. Melanie took a sip from her cup, swallowed, and spoke. "So…what do you want to do today?"

I grinned regretfully. "You know how I said I didn't want to go shopping?" I asked, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Melanie smirked.

"Yes…?"

"Well, I need to go shopping," I said. She laughed. "I'm serious, Mel," I told her. "I thought I would have enough work clothes…"

She waved her hand dismissively. "No problem, Wanda. I'll just have to call Jared and ask him to come with me."

I sighed. "Thanks," I admitted. Melanie reached over, grabbed my hand, and gave it a light squeeze that accompanied her wide grin.

"Don't mention it."

As she called Jared, I could hear him through the phone. "Mel, I had the day off today."

"Listen, I can still _pay _you for today, Wanda and I just want to go out and you know my dad won't let me go out alone."

Jared let out a long breath over the receiver. "I had plans," Jared complained. "And this was my first day off in a week."

"Plans?" Melanie asked, slightly chuckling. "With who?"

"My friend," Jared answered. I could feel his suspicion in his voice, and it oddly matched Melanie's as she responded.

"Your friend?" Melanie questioned. Venom was lined into her question, but nothing too venomous to give off a warning sign. The only reason I could recognize the tone is because Melanie and I have been friends forever.

"Yes; my friend," Jared responded, exasperated. I felt for him – Melanie…as kind-hearted as she was most times, did not understand the concept of backing off.

"Girlfriend?" Melanie asked suspiciously. I could hear, sadly, a slight bit of jealousy trace her voice. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Does it matter?" Jared groaned.

"A little," Melanie admitted.

"Mel." I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm. "We can just stay here if you want," I whispered. "It's no big deal," I told her. It kind of _was _a big deal, but I wasn't going to exploit that. I would just have to go shopping on my own. Maybe it would be for the best.

"Shh," Melanie hushed me. I obliged and watched her lean against the table beside her. "Jared, you can take your friend _with _us. I just need you to go with me."

"Your father won't mind if I bring my friend?" Jared asked, his voice concerned. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Who says he has to know?" Melanie retorted. "Now meet us at the house in ten."

Jared paused. "You'll pay me? For the day?"

"Yes." Melanie groaned. "Will you do it or not?"

"Sure," Jared finally agreed. Melanie rejoiced and hung up the phone swiftly.

"They'll be here soon," Melanie told me. I nodded. "Are you all right with that?" Melanie asked, slightly worried. I was taken aback.

"Why would I _not _be okay with that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I never know what's going on in that quirky little mind of yours." Melanie smiled. "Oh, well. You want to grab something to eat before we go or do you just want to have lunch?"

On one hand, I didn't want to take advantage of Melanie's food. On the other hand, Melanie would insist, and insist, and insist to pay for lunch. So, instead, I just shook my head.

"I'm fine," I told her. "I had a really big breakfast," I lied. Mel shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said as she called out her maid's name and ordered something to eat as if it was a restaurant.

* * *

The doorbell rang ten or so minutes after Melanie dug into a meal that was fixed for her. I watched as she eat, not famished, but the fact that food was sitting in front of me made me a slight bit hungry. She asked me to get the door as she finished off her food, so I did, answering it promptly.

What stood behind the door…there were no words for it, really. Out of the thousands and thousands of people in New York and Manhattan alone, one that I met just so happened to turn up on the doorstep.

Jared, however, gave me a reassuring smile. "Wanda," he acknowledged, giving me a smirk. A little stunned to speak, I nodded at him, and gave him a weak smile, but my eyes were fixed on the man behind him, a man that I had met before.

Before Jared could even think about introducing us, Melanie showed up at the door. She said a greeting to Jared, but before she finished saying hello, she gasped.

"I-Ian?" Melanie stuttered. Ian, I presume, the man behind Jared, stared at Melanie.

"Melanie? Melanie Stryder?"

"Ian!" she exclaimed. Melanie pushed Jared aside to hug Ian tightly. They exchanged words, words that I didn't understand. When she pulled away, flabbergasted, she invited both Jared and Ian in, obviously surprised.

"How long has it _been_?" Ian asked, letting out a sigh. Melanie shrugged.

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "Years?"

"Obviously." A grin conquered Ian's face, and I tried not to look at it. It was a grin that I'd seen before, once, a small, calm appreciative notification. Now that I knew he knew Melanie, I can assume that appreciation was a stretch, being as he was probably as wealthy as she was. I might even have been able to tell from the clothes, but men's wear had always looked the same to me.

But I could just _tell _he was wealthy. The way his blonde hair was fixed, the way the smell of his expensive cologne lingered in the spot I stood in. The way he wore an expensive dark blue silk button-up shirt with black trousers…everything spelled _wealthy. _It also spelled another word: gorgeous. I couldn't help but notice it, but then I thought back to every rich man I've met that had taken even the slightest interest in me. They were all gorgeous.

Just maybe not the way this one was.

"Gosh." Melanie blushed. "I'm such an idiot, I've been rude." Melanie stepped aside to reveal me, and I was surprised she even remembered my presence. "Ian, this is Wanda Meyer. Wanda, this is Ian O'Shea."

Ian smiled at me, and I tried very hard not to fall. He extended his hand and I took it. I wondered if he even remembered, and my thoughts were confirmed when he only said his greeting and turned back to Melanie. It would feel like a slap in the face, but I've been turned down by Melanie's friends so often, it was just another day. It was still rude, but for me, it was normality.

"Should we go?" Jared proposed. "After all, you did ruin our plans to go golfing." He exchanged a glance with Mr. Ian O'Shea, and Ian smiled again, laughing under his breath. I wondered what was really funny about the statement, but I couldn't understand.

Although something in his comment stood out to me. I raised my eyebrow this time. "Golf?" I questioned, a sarcastic tone in my voice. Both men looked at me with confusion. "Seriously? Golf?"

Ian shrugged. "A pastime," Ian said, his eyes sparkling. For a moment, I got lost in them, like I had before. "Shall we go?" he asked, his eyes turning away from me to Jared. Jared looked at Melanie, who looked at me. My shoulders lifted up and down.

Melanie turned back to Ian and Jared, nodded, and ushered me out the door into her car. Unfortunately, Melanie's convertible was not going to hold four people and a thousand bags yet to come, so we had to take two cars.

* * *

Three o'clock and a hundred dollars less, we stopped for lunch. I tried to protest it, knowing Melanie and her red-hot credit cards, but my stomach said otherwise. Melanie eventually agreed to let me pay for my own things, but I let her go first in the line just so she didn't pay the cashier right when I was about to pay. Jared got his lunch first, Melanie next, and I picked what I wanted from the buffet line next. Ian was behind me, and each time we moved, I swore he got closer. I could feel my heart hammer in my chest, but ignored it. There have been other times like these, and those heart-hammers always dissolved when I realized the rejection was more than acceptation.

When I reached the cash register, where my items were checked and priced, I pulled out my wallet to pay for my meal, feeling secure that Melanie was already seated with Jared. They were laughing and smiling, and for a moment, I began to imagine what they would be like as something other than employee and employer.

I looked up to pay, but I saw Ian slip the cashier his credit card, and the cashier didn't care. He swiped the card on the machine, and the next thing I knew, I was forced to walk away with a paid lunch from Ian O'Shea.

He moved out of the line, smiling. I grimaced at him. "What was that?" I questioned. He looked down at me.

"What?" he asked. I ran my tongue over my teeth in frustration.

"_That_," I growled. "Paying for my lunch."

"There's no need to get upset, Miss Meyer, I was just being courteous. A thank-you would suffice," he joked.

"Miss Meyer?" I said carefully. "Miss Meyer? You buy me lunch and then call me Miss Meyer. Is something wrong with your brain?" I said it through my teeth. He chuckled.

"What would you like me to call you?" he asked in a sweet tone. I realized that I _might _have been a little harsh.

I cleared my throat and said, a little quieter, "Wanda," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, than, _Wanda_." Ian grinned and his pupils dilated. I looked into them, once again feeling the effects of being paralyzed. "You're welcome."

His eyes flickered to my wrist, where the bracelet he rescued from being crushed was snapped tightly around my forearm. "You still wearing that?" he questioned, turning his head sideways. "Did you take it to a jeweler?"

I blinked at him in surprise. _He remembered? _"Uh…no," I answered honestly. He shook his head.

"You should get the clasp fixed." Ian reached out, and I felt his fingers brush my arm. I shivered in response, and a smile spread across his face as he examined the bracelet. I wondered if he could feel my shiver. "Wanda, it's going to break," he said to me. "Take it to a jeweler?" he offered. "Say you will?"

How could I not? His eyes…they were _mesmerizing. _Not that it was so powerful to make me do what he says, but it was powerful enough for me to blink, lost, and lie to him, not very good. "S-Sure," I stuttered.

Ian made a noise with his tongue. "You're a bad liar," he said disappointedly and turned away, sitting down next to Jared. Melanie stared at me, confused, and I took a deep breath before returning to the table to enjoy our lunch, sitting in front of the blue eyes that consumed me.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be…interesting. I promise I will not make you wait a thousand years for Wanda and Ian to get together, because we obviously know they are going to get together, and we all want it to happen. So…I won't keep you waiting excruciatingly long. Like ****_Bones. _****Gosh, they made us wait ****_seven seasons _****for the main characters to get together. That pissed me off. Majorly. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! More updates soon…I always try to update over the weekend! Plus, I have nothing on for the rest of the week until Friday!**

**Hey! If you guys want me to update this story more than anything else, there's a poll on my profile. Take a crack at it!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	5. An Unexpected Meet

**A/N: Interesting dilemma yesterday. *Audible sigh* Oh, well. It's over now. Here's the chapter, everyone! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think after the chapter is over!**

**And vote on my poll if you want more ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Host_. However, the plot line and writing is officially mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: An Unexpected Meet**

I did not see or hear from Mr. Ian O'Shea since Sunday, three days ago, after we all parted ways, Jared to his house and Ian's, Melanie to hers so I could pick up my car and go to my home, by myself. We didn't speak to each other anymore, if there was any amount of time left to speak, since he called me a terrible liar and we had lunch.

Slowly, and reassuringly, I was beginning to get over it, as I always did with Melanie's wealthy friends.

Before I knew it, it was Thursday afternoon. Printers pressed inside of the copy room, coffee was being drawn from the lounge, and keyboard clicks sounded their way through cubicles across the office of the _Times. _It was a normal day, the sun making its way around the clock.

What little I knew.

"Mark?" I questioned, rounding a corner to view a small, thin, middle-aged man, my friend named Mark who had the cubicle next to me. He looked up at me, his eyes staring back, red from little sleep and staring at a computer screen. "Do you have the research I gave to you? Portia needs it for one of her project," I asked, somewhat apologetically.

Mark nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course." His head was like a toy. "I have it right here, Wanda." He sifted through the files on his desk, and I made a mental note not to lend him anything again. Mark's eyes burned as they looked up at me and he released a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Wanda," he said, tedious. His eyes wandered around to find something to distract me with, I imagine. Mark finally settled on a half-empty coffee cup. "Will you do me a favor and fill this up for me while I find the information you want?"

I sighed and grabbed the cup from him, taking it curiously. He smiled weakly as I spun around and walked towards the lounge to fill up his cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Wanda," someone chirped to me. My head turned to see one of my co-workers, Sasha, smiling at me from the couch in the lounge. I smiled back politely.

"Good morning," I said back. "How are you, Sasha?"

When she looked at me, I couldn't tell whether it was with hatred, jealousy, or pure kindness. One of my many flaws - mistaking hatred and jealousy with kindness.

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically. _Hatred? _I guessed. "You?"

"Fine, thank you," I told her. She smiles at me again, an emotion overpowering and deeming her smile to be not what it looks like. I decided to ignore it and overpower hatred or jealousy with kindness.

"Have a good day," I said before walking out the door. I saw her smile disappear from the corner of my eye as I walked away.

Unfortunately for me, on top of being a terrible liar, I'm also a horrific multi-tasker.

In one quick, painful instant, I felt something hard run into me, and the next thing I knew, hot coffee was spilling down someone's shirt. My mouth opened in regret and embarrassment, and my cheeks flushed a perfect pink.

That wasn't even the half of it, before I saw _who, _exactly, I spilled coffee on.

"Why is it," Ian O'Shea muttered, "that almost every time we meet, it's involving coffee?" His eyes glimmered. I could feel myself blush more.

"I-I-I'm..." I stammered. He held up his hand to silence my stuttering.

"No need, Wanda," he said calmly. I was surprised that no one else in the office had recognized how close we were.

Come to think of it...

I stepped back a little, wanting to get away from the claustrophobic space that trapped me with him. Again, my cheeks became a rose-colored red, and it wouldn't stop. I silently cursed my embarrassing personality.

"I'm sorry," I finally got out. "I didn't mean to do that..."

"Of course you didn't _mean _to." Ian rolled his eyes. "I know that. It's quite all right; I've got a spare shirt in my car." Ian let out a heavy breath and chuckled to himself.

He was about to leave, I could feel it, but something else came into my mind.

"What...exactly, are you doing here?" I questioned, my tone full of suspicion.

Ian stared at me, most likely contemplating the sincerity in my tone. "Do you...own New York? I'm sorry," he joked. I set the coffee cup down on the table next to me and crossed my arms, feeling the sticky substance on my fingertips.

"I'm not joking," I said seriously. "Are you stalking me now?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously, and then began to laugh. "Wanda..."

"Miss Meyer," a sharp voice commanded. I peered over Ian's large shoulder, grateful that he turned back, too so I could see over the bulge. My boss, Stanton, emerged from his office, not looking very pleasant. "Miss Meyer, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

I stuttered, not sure what to say.

"It's my fault, Sir," Ian covered for me, although I'm not sure why. He grabbed the coffee cup from the ledge and held it up as cheers. "I bumped into her. It's not her fault."

I tried to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. I blinked in surprise at him, but he kept a straight face. I tried to do the same.

Stanton gave me a look that told me he was not to be messed around with. But, assuming that Ian was the one who made the story, and had intent to sticking to it, Stanton huffed in frustration. I began to _really _wonder why Ian was here in the first place.

"Fine," Stanton growled, and looked at me with his haze of emerald eyes. When he looked at me, though, there was no staying upset at me. I was innocent.

Not really, but to him, I was.

"Good day, Mr. O'Shea," Stanton said in a calmer voice. A telephone rang in the background. "I will get in contact about your article ASAP," Stanton promised. He nodded his head towards me. "Miss Meyer, I'm sorry for the confusion. Please return to work."

Within an instant, Stanton had turned, walked away, and shut the door to his office with a mediocre slam. I spun around to meet Ian's gaze.

"What was that?" I asked, confused. He shrugged.

"He's sort of an asshole if you really dig deep," Ian responded. His shoulders lifted up and down. "Plus, if I told him you spilled coffee on me, you most likely would've been fired."

I blinked. "Why is that?"

He sighed. "Because of who I am," he said. "Look, I don't want to get into all of that right now—"

"Who are you?" I asked him, taking him by a spin of surprise when I cut him off. He stared at me.

"My family," he said honestly.

"Wealthy?" I questioned, bewildered once more. "Half the people in this city are wealthy," I objected.

"Not the kind of wealth I have," Ian murmured. "You think Melanie is rich..."

"Let me guess, you're ten times richer?" I muttered under my breath. Ian looked up at me, smiling.

"You've heard this before?"

"Plenty," I remarked, my tone sour.

Ian gave a small chuckle before turning his head away. "Listen...Wanda..."

"You have to go?" I finished for him, my voice trying to be as sweet as it could be. "It's okay. I understand."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he just smiled instead. "Come down to the garage with me?" he offered.

* * *

We had walked down to the garage, laughing over something he had said and telling each other stories about ourselves. I had taken a ten minute break, with the approval from Stanton with the influence of Ian. The man had a lot of power, I could see it radiating off of him as if it were a black cloud. In some sense, it might as well be.

"So...Wanda..." Ian trailed off as we reached his car. My eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Like the car?" he questioned, his tone indicating that he knew the answer.

I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't one to ogle, but this deserved it. It was a sleek, modern, overly priced Porsche, set in a silver painting. I couldn't name the model off of the top of my head, of course, because I wasn't a car addict. I only knew that this was a car that I had wanted since I was a little girl, a car that was destined to be bought by Melanie Stryder and only to be admired by me. I looked up at Ian quickly to see him admiring _me, _probably with confusion and disgust, I imagined, for ogling his car. I realized that I _was _being a little off, and so I straightened out. It was a car, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and everything I've ever wanted.

Also, it was everything I could never have.

"Yes," I breathed out. "It's...amazing."

"It is something," Ian admitted. "Hey, Wanda, do you think..." I looked up at him, and he stopped. I wondered what got him so choked up, and it was bothering me. I could feel my heart hammer, and I wondered if he could hear it.

"Do you think," he said slowly. "Maybe, tomorrow night, you'd like to have dinner with me?" he questioned, his blue eyes staring into mine. It was hard not to blush, but I managed...somehow.

I searched for words. Of course? Why wouldn't I? How could I not? Duh? What was I supposed to say? No? Hell no? I don't like you? Get away from me? Leave me alone? How could you ever think I would say yes?

My breathing slowed for a moment before I was able to comprehend and come out with an answer.

"Sure," I choked out eventually. "Yes," I backtracked. "Tomorrow night?"

If my heart were on a monitor, it would've flat lined by now.

He smiled, his smile stretching wide. "Tomorrow night," he agreed. "I'll call you?"

"You have my number?" I asked as my eyebrow rose.

"Melanie," he answered simply. I nodded in understanding.

"Oh," I responded. "Yeah. Of course."

He unlocked his car and opened the door. "Goodbye, Wanda," he said, and it almost sounds sad. I smiled at him, the way he smiled at me.

"Bye," I said quietly as he climbed into his car, shut the door, revved the engine (maybe for an extra effect), and drove away.

If the sound of my heart could get any louder, it would be able to be heard all the way from China. I felt my heart stammer in my chest, my knees get incredibly weak, and I felt myself break into a smile. My stomach fluttered, and I began to feel…like someone who wanted someone else.

I shook my head and my hands, trying to shake it off. But every time I wanted or tried to slap the silly smile off my face, it wouldn't work. Eventually, I tricked myself into staying serious, for the sake of work. After all, he did drag me down into the garage, the lonesome place, to ask me out to dinner. Part of me wondered if he did it so we could be alone or so it wouldn't ruin his reputation.

Another part of me could honestly care less.

Then the elevator doors shut, I heard the car engine squeal with excitement once more, and the elevator ascended, snapping me back into the reality part of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked that! Next chapter will be the date chapter, yes. I promised I wouldn't make you wait. **

**Make sure to vote on my profile poll if you want me to update ASAP!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	6. First Date: Part One

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! It makes me smile! I'm watching Nikita while I write this! It's such a good show!**

**So, I originally had this all as one chapter, but I realized that would be a waste of space, because it's like 4,000 words long, and each of my chapters average over 2,000 words. So, I figured I would split them up and upload at the same time, this way I get to not waste my writing! I want to make this story as LONG as possible! :)**

**Here is the first part of the chapter: enter at your own risk! O'Wanda feels can go crazy in these next two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything about The Host. I only own this story idea/plotline and the writing that I include. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: First Date**

**Part One**

Melanie, of course, had insisted that I wear something from her closet. We were mostly the same size, and I knew for the place Ian was taking me to, Melanie knew best.

I didn't know much about the place Ian was taking me to. All I knew was that I was having dinner with him, and he had already told me that if I tried to pay for it, something bad would happen to me. I wanted to say what I was thinking, which was that I'm sure I can't even pay for it if I tried.

Mel was on the bed, twirling her hair around her finger, looking at me as I zipped up the elegant dress shirt Melanie had insisted upon me wearing. She originally wanted to put me in a dress, but I had objected so much and so loudly, she eventually gave up. I won my argument, but had to wear the shirt Melanie picked out, which I must admit I did not mind. It was a cream-color that zipped up in the back. I wore black jeans and a black blazer over it. I looked decent enough to go to a nice restaurant.

At least, I hoped I looked decent enough.

"You look amazing," Melanie chirped at me when I had finished changing and the blazer was rolled up to the crease in my arm. "He's going to drool."

"Not my intention," I muttered calmly. She smiled at me.

"Sweetie, it should really _always _be your intention."

I sighed. "I honestly don't even know why I'm going." Yet I sat, accepting Melanie's pink-petal lipstick and applied it to my lips with a drag. Mascara was next, and I did it gracefully. "All of our differences…" I breathed heavily again.

Melanie scowled. "We're not going to start this again, are we?" She frowned when I said nothing in return. "Wanda, you're brilliant. You're beautiful. You're perfect. You're amazing. So what he's a little richer than you? I am, and I'm your best friend."

I bit my lip and answered. "Melanie…it's not going to work out."

Melanie scoffed. "You haven't even gone on the date and you're already setting yourselves up for failure?" she questioned. "Did you set _us _up for failure before we became friends?" she asked lightly.

I thought back to the day when we met. To be blatantly honest; no. I didn't. But, I was only just a ninth grader.

"No," I answered her. She smiled at me.

"Then give him a try," Melanie urged. "Ian is a really nice guy. I've known him for a year or two now." Melanie paused for a minute. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure why I didn't think of putting you two together sooner!" She clapped excitedly.

We laughed together, and I felt my heart soften. It felt nice to be with her again.

In the midst of our laughing, which had brought a natural glow to my cheeks, the doorbell rang, echoing through the mansion. Melanie made an excited face, and I shook my head, the blood rushing faster. She threw a pair of her size seven black wedges, and I put them on as she raced downstairs.

Because her room was so close to the staircase, although it was hardly smaller, I could hear her speak to the person that rang the doorbell, and I quickly confirmed the thoughts that it was Ian with her first greeting.

"Ian," she breathed out, loudly. Too loud, maybe? "You're here."

"I am," he admitted. I could see the smile on his face as if he was right in front of me. He paused before continuing. "I'm surprised she wanted me to pick her up _here_." Ian paused. "She's not…_living _here, is she?"

Melanie gave a sharp chuckle. "Ha-ha, Ian. No, she's not." I was thankful she didn't tell him where I _was _living, but I realized that maybe Ian knew that already, what with the paper I was reading in the coffee house. I didn't know, and I couldn't be sure.

"Is she ready?" Ian asked. His tone wasn't impatient, it was curious.

Melanie's voice was a little higher as she answered. "Um…just about. She should be down any minute."

Obviously, I realized, that was my cue. Although I had been distracted while listening to Ian and Melanie's conversation. Quickly, I thrust my feet into the shoes and fix the backings, making sure my heel did not capture any of the edge. When I was secure in the shoes, I walked, feeling somewhat graceful, down the hallway and to the stairs. I tried not to take too long, but I tried not to be so quick about it.

The thought occurred that I was becoming almost as controlling and mindful of little things like that as Melanie was.

A smile shifted across my face as I made my way down the last stair and onto the hardwood floors of the foyer. "Hi," I breathed.

Ian smiled at me back, and I remembered the blue eyes and the smile that made me weak. It was starting to do it again. "Hi," he said. "Are you ready?" he asked once a moment passed.

I nodded quickly. "Yes," I answered. I slipped my phone into my pocket and waved to Melanie.

"Bye, Mel."

"See you later, Wanda," Melanie singsonged. "You're coming back here after, right?" Her tone was hopeful.

I grinned. "Yes, Melanie," I said to her, patronizing a little. "I figured I would just stay over, if that's all right with you," I told her. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes, of course!" she exclaimed. "Now go!" She ushered me out the door, pushing me with Ian. I laughed nervously as we stood close together. Ian just smiled.

"Let's go," he proposed, his hand reaching to rest on the small of my back. I could hardly feel it – barely at all – but the thought of it being there made my stomach jolt with electricity. Ian turned back to Melanie and bid his goodbyes politely. Then he turned back to me and led me to his car. I smiled at it, remembering the brilliant Porsche that I wanted. Though, this time, I tried to be more subtle about my excitement.

But, without even trying, he saw right through me. "I knew you wanted to ride in this car." He chuckled.

I didn't say anything back, but my cheeks spoke for me – I was brilliantly embarrassed. He opened the car door for me and I climbed into the shimmering car, and I felt like it was home to me. I wanted it so badly, my heart ached. It was _amazing_. The interior…the stereo… everything.

Ian got into his car, started it, and I felt the purr of the engine underneath my bottom. It sent a vibration through me, a vibration I was much appreciative of.

I could see him smile at me through the corner of my eye, and my cheeks flushed again. He grinned. "Maybe I'll let you drive it sometime," he offered. I felt my eyes twinkle, but I decided that he was probably kidding. Me? Drive a car like this? Drive _his _car? He would probably drop dead before that happened.

He pulled out of Melanie's round-a-bout driveway, and headed off to the restaurant.

* * *

It was—in a very _terrible _way – overwhelming. The restaurant was nothing to what I had built up my expectations for – because it had gone so far past my expectations, I couldn't see it. It was a restaurant filled with beautiful girls in beautiful gowns with beautiful professional hair styling.

And I was here, with my hair blow-dried by Melanie Stryder, wearing makeup from Macy's department store, in a zip-up decent dress shirt, jeans, and a blazer.

The oddest thing about it was, Ian didn't seem the least bit concerned. He was wearing a suit, not so much of it, but an open-buttoned dress shirt with a blazer from a suit, and trousers, like every other man in the restaurant was wearing. But men could all dress the same and they couldn't get judged by it.

I felt, with all the wandering eyes on me, judged. Judged to the very essence of my life – just with the stares the wealthy women gave me, thinking (and saying) nasty things about my outfit, either to their friends, husbands, or themselves.

"Wanda?" Ian whispered to me as we were led to our table – a private room. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I swallowed, feeling the heat inside. I could only nod, and a look of concern flashed on his face, so I lied. "Yes," I said. "I'm fine."

Ian didn't look satisfied, but I think he realized it wasn't his place to push that far. He held out my chair for me, my heart did its usual flip as I felt his arm graze mine, and he sat down in his own seat. There was already a bottle of champagne, chilled, sitting in an ice bucket. I let a breath out of my mouth. This was…just _too _much. Extremely too much.

Without even asking, our server, I think, came up to us and began pouring the champagne in our glass. I realized that maybe, it was intended that way. As the liquid poured into my cup, I felt myself look into the golden alcohol and shiver. Why couldn't he have taken me out to an Olive Garden? I would've been much more comfortable there.

Nevertheless, my back was straight, I was stiff, and I was respectable. My lips were set in a tight, tight line, and I think Ian noticed. After the waiter left, again, probably instructed to do so, Ian looked at me.

"Wanda, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, his voice soft. I looked up at him, getting lost again, and then sighed.

"Yes," I breathed out. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" he trailed off. "What would you like for dinner?" he questioned. "There's Filet Mignon, lobster, calamari, they have excellent chicken parmesan—"

"Ian." I tried to say it sternly, but it came out as a half-whisper. He looked up at me, his eyes giving off that concern again.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think you just better take me back to Melanie's house and forget this ever happened." I sighed. Ian blinked, questioning me. "Yes, I said it, Ian. I want you to take me back to Melanie's house and forget this ever happened," I snapped.

He blinked again. "What? Why?" His tone was sad and concerned again.

"This…" I gestured around at everything, the extravagant tables, the people sitting in the other room, eating their dinners in fancy gowns, the high-quality champagne that I was sure tasted the finest in all of New York, and the private room we were in. "This isn't _me. _And if this is your idea of a date, taking a girl out to dinner to an expensive, _expensive, _extravagant restaurant, well, I don't really want to waste your time."

Ian looked at me, and I wondered if he was upset. He didn't _look _upset, but he didn't look happy.

Then he did something unexpected.

He shut his menu, reached forward to chug the champagne until it was empty, and looked at me. "You don't want this?" he asked quietly. I was surprised he didn't yell at me.

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded to me, biting his lip. "Okay," he agreed and looked at the champagne still full in my glass. "I would recommend you try that, though, it did come with the room," he whispered and stepped closer to me. "Wait here and I'll have the hostess escort you out once I've gotten the car."

All in a second, he was gone, and I felt a rush of disappointment run through me. I knew I had to say what I did, because I would've been miserable and foolish the whole dinner, but did I expect him to give up on me that easily? Not really.

But what more could I have expected? He's _him _and I'm…_me. _

I sighed and drank the champagne that was in the skinny glass, feeling it burn down my throat with sweetness. I was right – probably the best champagne in all of New York.

"Miss," the hostess caught me. "Mr. O'Shea is waiting for you outside. He's asked me to escort you out."

I nodded and moved with her to the front of the restaurant, feeling the eyes peeled on me again, this time settled on my back instead of at _me. _I took in a long, deep breath before eventually reaching the exit of the restaurant, where Ian stood outside of my door, waiting for me. I resisted the urge to smile – he must be mad at me.

When I got to him, he opened my car door. I climbed in without hesitation. All of this – the glamour, the worrying, the thinking, the heart beating – it was all for nothing. My breaths got longer and heavier.

He climbed into his car and started the engine. I no longer enjoyed the vibration that rippled through me, because it only rippled through me with guilt. Two minutes into our drive, I whispered to him. "Are you mad?" I asked quietly.

He snickered. "Am I mad?" he repeated. "Of course not, Wanda! Why would I be mad?"

I blinked. "Well…you must've spent a lot of money on the room…"

"Money?" Ian chuckled. "Wanda, please don't worry about that. It wasn't a lot, and I'm not just saying that to spare your feelings," he said. I had a feeling, though, he was lying to me.

"Are you taking me back to Melanie's house?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Were you serious about that? Would you like to go home?" I didn't answer, so he continued. "If you _don't _want to, though, I do have something else in mind that might go along with your demands."

I looked at him. "Demands?" I questioned.

He smiled. "Well, you were pretty demanding."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He dismissed me.

"Would you like to go home?" he asked seriously.

I thought it over, and eventually, my head turned side to side in a shake. "No," I told him.

He nodded. "Then I'll take you somewhere else."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the button is not lying. Go ahead, go on to the next chapter! It ****_was _****meant for you! I promise!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	7. First Date: Part Two

**A/N: Again, I originally had this as one chapter, but I decided to split it into two for the sake of stretching it out. But, I am uploading them at the same time…I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter…you might even enjoy this chapter more! **

**Enter at your own risk of O'Wanda feels :)**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews – it keeps my inspiration heavy! See, you guys even get ****_three _****chapters (kind of ****_two) _****in one day, just because of the reviews I get! This is what happens when I get inspired!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the writing and the plotline. Unfortunately, Ian is Wanda's ****_and _****Stephenie Meyer's…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: First Date **

**Part Two**

He opened my door and extended his hand so I could get out of the car and not stumble on the grass in the heels I was wearing. I hadn't realized where we were in the car, but I finally got a glimpse of it.

Ian held me close, not so much as to where he was touching me, but so much as an electric shock bounced through me. His hand burned inside of mine, but he let go once he closed the car door and looked at me.

"A carnival?" I smiled. Ian shrugged.

"You wanted simple, right?" he asked. He was rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, which was now the only thing he was wearing on top of his chest, two of the buttons unfastened up around his neck. His hair shined in the light, and I almost sighed heavily, looking at him. His eyes were wandering around the lights of the carnival, and I was admiring him.

I knew he didn't admire me, but was it wrong for me to admire him? His perfection was a scent to me, and his scent was heavenly. I inhaled him, on accident because we were close, and I could smell that expensive perfume. It smelled like a concentrated, masculine version of vanilla.

His blazer and my blazer were inside the car, because he assured me I didn't need it. The air was colder, but not unbearable. The short sleeves on my shirt made it slightly warmer – I'm glad I did not go with a dress.

"Right," I agreed, looking up at the bright lights with him.. He gestured around.

"So…?" he questioned. "Are you okay with having this be our first, or second, date?" he asked. I laughed with him.

"Yes," I nodded. "Very much so."

He smiled. "Then come on," he urged. This time, his hand did settle on the small of my back, and I felt the electricity hum through my body. I couldn't help as a smile erupted across my face and my cheeks turned a shade of tomato red. A shiver ran up my spine.

I was glad he didn't take me to Melanie's just yet. We walked to the carnival, the bright lights coming closer, and all I could think about was his hand, the way he looked at me, and his smile. When we reached the booths and everything, his eyes roamed over the charades before looking down at me.

"So," he started. "What first, Wanda?" Ian asked, his eyes lighting up. I looked around at the Ferris wheel and everything else, but I couldn't decide.

Finally, I dragged him towards a cotton candy counter. I tried to object when he paid, but he assured me that the same rules applied about the money issue. So, for the rest of the night, I kept quiet.

To be honest, it was nice to have him take care of me. But I didn't let it get to my head.

We started with the games.

* * *

"Yes!" I threw my hands up in the air, ecstatic. Ian laughed along with me as the man in the booth handed over a small prize, a small stuffed animal. I didn't have much use for those kinds of things anymore, but it made me feel like I was in high school again – this carnival. There was one almost every other weekend in this particular spot. I hadn't been to this since I left.

"You really know how to aim, don't you?" Ian teased, referring to the game I played, there I had to aim the laser pointer and shoot at the target. I snickered.

"Actually, I'm not very good at aiming." My shoulders hunched up and down in a shrug. "But I guess I just got lucky."

He smiled down at me, and I smiled at him. So far, every game we had played, he always won, but there was a little girl, looking at him with pleading eyes to give him the prize. I hadn't objected, even though he looked at me and silently asked me if it was okay. To be honest, it was sweet to see him do that – he must've made at least three little girls' eyes light up, just like his.

We pulled up at a baseball-throwing game, one where huge stuffed animals lined the top of the booth, twinkling with lights. Ian grinned at me.

"I don't see any little girls around," he whispered. "You think it's safe for me to play and win you a bigger stuffed animal?" he asked teasingly.

I blushed. "Go ahead," I challenged. His fingers touched mine for a second before Ian turned to give the man in the booth two dollars for three throws.

"Hit that target once, you can get a small prize, hit the target twice, get a medium sized prize, hit the targets three times and get a large prize!" the excited man in the booth exclaimed. Ian nodded.

Before starting, Ian looked at me, grinned, and pulled the baseball back in his hand. He launched it forward, and the baseball hit the target, right in the center.

I clapped for him and the man in the booth announced that Ian had one a small prize. He asked Ian if he wanted to take the prize and go, or risk the prize. Ian just pulled back the baseball in his hand and launched it at the target again, where it hit the board, but was slightly off-center.

It didn't matter though, because he hit the target. My heart sped up, feeling attraction and mixed feelings towards him now. To think, an hour or two ago, he was sitting, so elegantly, in a restaurant, tense, and now, he was throwing baseballs at a target to win me a stuffed animal. Unconsciously, I blushed.

Once again, Ian passed on taking the medium prize. Part of me wondered if he could make the next target, and another part didn't care – I just wanted to watch him throw the ball and try.

Nevertheless, once he pulled his arm back and released the ball with a blow, it hit the target, the bell signaling that he had won the large prize. The man in the booth tossed a large, plush, stuffed bear to Ian, where he looked around for little girls and found none, so he looked down at me.

"I believe this is yours," he breathed out. I could see a miniscule bead of sweat roll down his forehead. I could've kissed him for winning me the prize, but it was, really, our first date. I wasn't that forward, but I didn't mind it he was.

Sadly, he was not. However, I did reached forward and grasp his hand in mine, and he tightened his grip on my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

With his other hand, he checked the time. "Oh, Wanda," he gasped. "It's almost eleven o'clock," he remarked.

I shrugged. "Does it look like I have a curfew?" I asked him rhetorically. He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." He smiled widely. "The carnival closes almost everything at eleven. We should probably get going now."

I looked towards the Ferris wheel, the thing we had avoided – both of us. I looked at it in wonder, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if I had offered it sooner, he would've taken me up there and kissed me.

Ian tugged my hand. "Don't worry, Wanda, we can come back," he said, sounding much like a parent to their child. "I'll take you back here another time and we can go on the Ferris wheel." Obviously, he was thinking what I was thinking.

_Another time, _I thought with a sigh. He wanted to have another date. It made my heart pump.

"Okay." I nodded in agreement. "Sure."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I looked down at our interlocked hands, and pushed myself against him as we walked, not wanting a lot of space between us. I feared it.

* * *

When he took me to Melanie's house, I was beginning to wonder if Melanie was watching us. I shrugged it off and clutched the smaller stuffed animal to my side. I had given the larger one to a crying little girl in the parking lot, upset after they had run out of all the large prizes at a booth she was playing in and didn't have time to go to another booth. After I gave it to her, she seemed happy, and Ian looked at me with a smile that I thought would've melted my heart right away.

"So," Ian began as we paused at Melanie's doorstep, the porch light as our guide.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I replied. "After dinner," I admitted. "I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

"No need to apologize," Ian said quietly. "I promise you, it wasn't a big deal…" he trailed off, smiling. "And I had a lot of fun tonight, too. After dinner, I mean."

I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Thank you," I said. "For winning me the bear," I clarified. "And everything else…"

We laughed, and he trailed off. "You're welcome," he said. "That was a nice thing you did for the little girl."

I shrugged lightly. "Yeah." I nodded. "She needed it more than I did."

He looked at me with wonder, and I felt his face come closer to mine. My breath was mixed in with his, and I could hear my heart in my ears. It must be a routine for him now.

I was waiting for it, for when he kissed me on the lips. But, instead, I didn't get that.

His lips pressed to my cheek softly, and then he pulled away. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, and he chuckled.

"I would kiss you," he said honestly. "But I don't feel like doing it in front of Melanie Stryder," Ian responded, his eyes shifting to Melanie's bedroom window. I looked back and Melanie, caught red-handed, hid ineffectively behind the curtain shades. I sighed.

"Well that ruined it," I murmured. He smiled.

"We've got time," he assured me. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? An afternoon one this time?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously. "No fancy dinners?" I asked. He laughed, not taking offense.

"I think I've learned my lesson," he admitted. "Should I pick you up here?"

"Yes," I said to him. He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wanda," he tells me, his face so close to mine, his breath is on my lips. I sucked in a large breath before nodding weakly, and he kisses my cheek one more time, sending blood and a shock through me, before walking down the steps of Melanie's house and racing away in the car that I loved.

Within seconds of his absence, Melanie appeared at the door, opening it widely.

"What. Happened?" she questioned. "I thought he was going to kiss you," she growled.

I laughed, feeling the aftermath of all the cotton candy and popcorn we ate. "He didn't feel like having an audience," I emphasized. She frowned.

"Oh," she said, her tone regretful. "I'm sorry, Wanda."

I shook my head. "It's okay," I told her.

"How was it?" Melanie asked. I sighed, and she shut the door, demanding to know every detail of the last few hours.

* * *

**A/N: So…I hope you guys liked that chapter and the last chapter! Next chapter will be…well, I wouldn't say the most EPIC chapter, but it's going to be awesome – maybe even more awesome than this chapter. **

**But don't worry, I have a lot of O'Wanda moments coming up. Stick around…**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	8. A Walk in the Park

**A/N: My dad and I made a deal, and I just won it…so I don't have to play basketball on Monday! Can you say YES? **

**Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! It always makes me smile!**

**Get ready for this chapter, ironically named "A Walk in the Park". If anyone's seen ****_That '70s Show _****and know it stands for sex, I am sad to inform you that what you're probably thinking right now is wrong – it isn't a chapter where Wanda and Ian have "a walk in the park". Not yet, anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Ian, Wanda, Melanie, Jared…they all belong to Stephenie (sadly). But, I do own my writing and plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Walk in the Park**

In my years, I never thought I would be this slap-happy before. Every time my eyes closed, I could see Ian, smiling at me, his eyes staring down with wonder and amazement, along with the occasional admiration. I could see him leaning forward, I could remember what I felt, and I could feel the disappointment I had when he only kissed my cheek, but even then, it gave me a warm, fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Every time I remembered those things, I turned a deep shade of red, and Melanie looked at me, half-glaring, half rolling her eyes. I smiled at her apologetically, and she would roll her eyes at me so I could see it. But she would forgive me every time I did it and move on.

Of course, I didn't expect him to call right away, and he lived up to that expectation. Melanie and I ate breakfast, watched some television in the downstairs den, and played with her brother for a while. Mel insisted upon me keeping my phone off of vibrate and on full blast. Reluctantly, I agreed with her.

She had asked me questions last night, and I had told her everything, trying to spare her the miniscule details, but getting to the slightly larger details, as requested by her. Mel scolded me for denying the dinner at first, and asking him to take me back, but eventually – after I told her the rest of the story – Melanie decided that I had, in fact, made the right choice. She apologized once more for ruining our kiss, but I didn't blame her. Honestly, I don't think I was ready yet.

But I wanted to – I really did.

Accidentally, I left my phone in Melanie's room while she and I went downstairs to make ourselves something to eat, something I had asked her to do with me instead of having Maria, the maid, do for us. She agreed, and seemed fine with doing it. In fact, we had fun while in the kitchen, and we even made Jamie an ice cream shake.

It was a half-hour later since we had made ourselves food and Jamie his shake, finally making our way upstairs to continue our marathon of a television show on the _Lifetime_ network. As we put down our food, I reached across the bed to grab my phone that was charging on the nightstand.

At first, I didn't recognize the alert message on the screen. But when Melanie, who had been nosily peeking at my phone from behind, squealed like a little girl, I realized that it was an alert for a missed call. The contact name read Ian O'Shea.

"Calm down, Melanie," I ordered. She tried to calm down, and a scowl settled upon her face.

"This is why I _told _you to bring your phone!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes before sliding the screen to call Ian back, my heart pounding in my chest.

He answered on the third ring, his tone loose and quaint. "Hard to get?" he questioned. "I would've never pegged you as that kind of girl, Wanda." He made a clucking sound with his tongue. My stomach flipped.

I blushed, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't have my phone on me." I paused. "Besides, if last night doesn't spell hard to get, I'm not sure what does," I said honestly.

His hearty chuckle boomed in my ears from the receiver, and my stomach made another jump. "Fair enough," he agreed. "So, I was wondering, I'm done with work in an hour," he admitted. "Would you like to have another date with me?"

I inhaled deeply, and tilted my head. "It's a Saturday," I told him uselessly. "You have work on a Saturday?"

"What can I say? The city never does sleep."

I laughed. "Isn't that the truth," I agreed. I sighed, getting focused again, and answered his question. "If you'd like to have another date with me, I'd be happy to," I told him.

He snickered. "Now what kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one," I pointed out. I could almost see him shaking his head over the line.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda." He exhaled. "Of course I'd like to go out with you," he said, as if it was an obvious statement. The way he said it made my heart flip this time.

He continued. "How about I pick you up around two?" he asked. I glanced at the clock – it was only eleven in the morning. I frowned – had Melanie and I gotten up earlier than I thought? I realized that it was possible; I was unaware of most things today, considering my happy state.

"That's fine," I managed to get out. "Where are we going?" I asked.

An image flashed through my mind – the way he bit his lip when he was thinking about something. He hummed. "Um…" he trailed off. "I'm not sure. It's a beautiful day outside, Wanda, would you like to stay outside?" he asked. I was appreciative of him considering my feelings, but all I could focus on right now was the way he said my name, the way it rolled off his tongue – native. It made chills run down my spine with good intentions.

"Yes," I choked out. "It is a nice day outside, if you don't mind."

"I don't," he assured me. "What about a walk? Central park? Are you up for it?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "That's perfect," I admitted. "You're sure it'll be nice all day?"

Ian scoffed. "Of course," he said in a know-it-all tone. I smiled at it, for a reason I was partially unaware of. "All right, Wanda. I've got to finish up here, but I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay," I agreed. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

With a click, the line was dead, and I put the phone in my lap. Melanie looked at me, confused. "What are you doing just _sitting _here?" she questioned, her voice going up five pitches. "You have a date in three hours!" she complained.

I laughed. "We're just going to the park," I told her. "Do I even need to change?" I asked, looking down at my clothing. I was wearing a simple plain white t-shirt with jeans.

Melanie looked at me incredulously. "You're kidding?"

I looked at her in the same tone. "No…actually, I'm not."

"You've already shown him _jeans_," Melanie objected. "I think it's time you break out a skirt…or a dress. Show some leg, Wanda! You want him to kiss you, don't you?"

"Mel, I'm not even sure this is going to last beyond this weekend." I sighed, mentally bringing my palm to my face. What had I been thinking? All slap-happy like this was going to end well. Ian and I are from different worlds – we aren't supposed to be together. I could hear his tone in my head, and I realized it wasn't all that pleasant. It was more…bored. And I'm almost positive that it wasn't just my ears acting up.

"Stop being a downer," Melanie commanded. "You're going on this date – _not _wearing that, might I add – and you're going to like it, Wanda Meyer!" she snapped.

I looked at her, my eyes burning. Anger rose inside of me, and I hated it. Anger makes me angry, and that anger makes me angrier. It's a chain effect, and it rips my heart in half every time it happens to me. I'm angered by anger.

So, instead of objecting, I found it in myself to just exhale and release all of the red-hot fury building within me. "A skirt," I agreed. "_Just _a skirt."

* * *

It was mostly a repeat of yesterday evening – pulling the skirt over my legs. Melanie let me keep my white shirt on, but I was to tuck it into my skirt. The top elastic of the decent skirt clung to my hips, my t-shirt underneath it, disappearing over the red fabric. The skirt fanned out slightly, but did not lose any of its smoothness. It flowed down to my mid-thigh, exposing the rest of my legs. Mel looked at me with approval once I put on comfortable – but somewhat high – shoes.

"Perfect," Melanie mused. "You look amazing, Wanda, trust me."

I huffed, slightly angered by her comment. Why was I getting all dressed up? I'm playing a role I was not designed.

Melanie tossed me a tube of red lipstick. I applied it, carefully, trying not to make it obvious. I left my hair spilling over my shoulders, too lazy to do anything with it. Melanie liked my hair that way, commented on its perfection, and agreed to keep it down. The last thing she did was throw a tube of mascara at me and stared until I applied that cosmetic, too. When I was finished, I looked like a Barbie doll – a grown-up version of Barbie.

I glanced at the clock. Melanie had granted me an hour and a half before she dressed me up as her own personal Barbie, so it was now around one forty five. I breathed slowly, trying not to hyperventilate. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I'm doing it.

All I knew is that I wanted to do it.

_If he kisses me, _I thought, _then I'll give it a chance. _

Scowling, I made myself a counter-deal. _If he doesn't, I never speak to him again. _

Before I could think of anything more – object to anything – the doorbell rang, quickly and sharply, exonerating a sharp _ding _sound.

Melanie smiled and rushed downstairs, where she answered the door.

"Are you _always _going to answer the door, Mel?"

"Well, I _am _the owner of this house, O'Shea," she teased. I felt my cheeks burn. _Stop, _I commanded myself. It was beginning to feel like our first date all over again.

I realized I had nothing to fear. Ian wouldn't kiss me – not now. If he does, then I'd have to feel it, too, I realized. I'd have to know by my feelings if this will last. If I can do this.

I pranced down the stairs and tried not to think of it. My breath was taken away by Ian's beauty as he turned around to face me. He had changed, wearing a v-neck shirt and jeans. "Hi," he greeted and stepped closer to me, kissing my cheek. I felt blood rush to the area his lips touched.

"Hi," I said back. "You ready?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Sure," he agreed. "Let's go." An odd feeling of déjà vu washed over me, and I doused it in his irises. Ian pulled me slightly closer, pressing his hand to my lower back and leading me out the door, holding it open for me. I said goodbye to Mel and watched as the door shut on her hopeful face.

Ian led me to the car, and I decided I would make the best of it. "Are you going let me drive today?" I questioned, feeling myself return to a decent normal.

Ian chuckled.

"No," he said apologetically. "Maybe next time," he said. "Definitely next time."

_If there is one, _I thought sourly and climbed into the car door he held open for me.

* * *

Minutes later, he had parked on the side of the street, filling the meter with quarters that was surely enough to buy us three hours here. I objected that it might be too long – staying in the park until five o'clock in the evening was a long shot, but Ian ignored my protest and grabbed my hand as an objection – which I was more inclined to like.

We began to walk, down memory lane, watching as other people jogged or walked by us. Some people sat on the bench, some couples kissed down the street. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable, but it made me feel nervous.

"What is it?" Ian asked, his voice caring. "It's not extravagant, is it?" he questioned. I was beginning to question his sanity. This? Extravagant? Obviously he was paranoid from last night.

I shook my head. "No, no," I objected. "Of course not. This is perfect," I told him. "It's just what I want – simple," I admitted.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Wanda," he said. I nodded to him.

"Thank you," I told him back. "For last night…for everything."

Ian grinned at me. "It's not a problem," he chimed and looked around the park. "So what is it you would like to do first, Wanda?" he asked me, his eyes shining in the sunlight. I felt heart melt at the sight. It occurred to me that this man was beyond beautiful, yet every time I see him my heart flies with feelings of powerful emotions.

_"I'm Collin," he said to me. _

_"Wanda." _

I recollect from the painful stab of my memory and look into Ian's eyes.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Fine," I croaked. He looked at me, debating whether or not to believe me. Finally, he does. I don't give him a chance to speak. "Look," I said, pointing to a clear swing set. "Do you want to go on the swings?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was a five year old, but the glint in his eye and the wide smile stretched on his face tells me he wanted to. Two second later, his hand tugged my arm to the swing set and he let me sit on one swing while he pushed. Every few seconds, I could feel his cool, soft hands on my back, and I would shiver whenever I was pushed away from him.

* * *

After two boys had asked to take the swings from us and we had agreed, Ian grasped my hand and we began walking again.

We walked and talked for around twenty minutes. I realized it was nearing three o'clock. Nowhere near finished with the time Ian had put into the meter, but more than enough time for him to kiss me. He hadn't, so I'm assuming that this is over with.

I was distant for minutes after I had the revelation that he wasn't going to kiss me, and Ian realized it. "Please, Wanda, what's wrong."

"No—"

"_Do not _say 'nothing'," he objected, silencing me. "I know there's something, you know there's something. What is it? You can tell me." The hand that was not holding mine hesitantly moved from his side to my face, and it rested on my cheek. I shuddered from the warm touch.

"This can't…" I trailed off, and released myself from his touch. My hand was ripped from his and his fingers were drawn from my face. Cold wind hit my face and I detested it. "What are we _doing, _Ian? This isn't right. This isn't typical. This _can't _happen."

He looked like he had been hit with an asteroid. Ian's face was blank, hard, and cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm, feeling shivers run from head to toe.

"Is that what you believe, Wanda?" Ian asked, confused. "That this can't happen? That's utterly ridiculous!" he almost yelled.

I flinched. "It's not ridiculous," I muttered. "It's practical. I'm not right for you. I'm middle, you're top. It's not…"

"This is about money, isn't it?" Ian asked, his voice rough. I shielded my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Yes. Only because that difference puts the biggest space. _Us _can never happen," I warned.

Ian shook his head. "This shouldn't be about wealth, Wanda," he said. "I'm trying to do what you want. I'm trying for simple. I can _do _simple. Money doesn't rule my world."

"I'm just saying," I retorted. "I just…"

I was about to finish, but something interrupted me. I felt a cold droplet land on my nose, and I realized it was water. Never before now did I notice the black skies, covering the sun. Rain.

As soon as I thought it, the rain poured down, soaking us both. Ian shielded me, grabbing my hand despite my earlier protest, and he pulled me inside a small wall with a cut-out space, mainly for the kids. It was covered in chalk, but we didn't care. The rain pitter-pattered on the concrete outside.

I didn't realize how close he was standing. His eyes were staring right at me –_ into_ me. I felt my heart rate speed up, and I thanked the Heavens for the rain, drowning out the sound of my beating heart. I could barely breathe, and my eyes were focused on his lips.

"Wanda," he whispered. "I don't care about class. I don't care about wealth." He paused. "I care about _you_, though," he said. "Since the Starbucks. I was an idiot not to sit down with you right then," he confessed.

My heart pounded faster, and I didn't have to say anything else. Ian's fingers moved up to my face to wipe a strand of hair behind my ear, and his fingers lingered on my skin. I felt myself succumb to his touch, and I realized that my deal was not over with yet.

He didn't need permission, though I'm sure the silence between us was a certain understanding of asking for permission. His lips were so close to mine, so close I was sure he could hear my short breaths, therefore he didn't need to ask any type of permission.

I felt it, the strange jolt of electricity as his mouth met mine. Ian's fingers tightened on the skin behind my head, and I let him tighten them. I only moved my lips, mostly because I was paralyzed by his touch. My mouth moved with his, and I began to feel slightly dizzy, but that didn't matter now. He kissed me, his lips pressing against mine in an innocent but frightening kiss. He was kissing me. That was all that mattered.

My hands found the will to move, and so I moved them up to his neck, pulling him down forcibly to my lips. His right hand, the hand not tipping my head up so my mouth met his, curled around my hip and tightened. I groaned quietly, but I was sure it echoed through us both.

Our lips moved in a pattern that matched the sound of the rain falling on the concrete. We did nothing more but kiss until he finally pulled away, but leaned against my forehead and sighed.

"I want to date you," he said to me finally. "I don't care about your money, Wanda, and you shouldn't mind mine, either. There are no _laws _against this. I want to date you, and if you want to date me…"

I couldn't resist it anymore. I couldn't deny it anymore. So, finally, I gave in. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes, please."

So he brought his lips to mine again, and eventually, he took me back to Melanie's house, where we parted, and I still felt the electricity of his lips to mine locked inside of my head.

* * *

**A/N: How sweet! Thank you guys for reviewing and making my morning every day when I wake up to so many new reviews! **

**So, this chapter was a little longer than usual, but not long enough for me to split it into two. So, I hope you enjoyed the treat, along with the O'Wanda feels you might've achieved from his chapter...**

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	9. Don't Change

**A/N: So, I'm a little conflicted. I think I want to start a Divergent story. But, see, I don't know what to do for it…like, should it be an AU with two OCs, an OC and Four (Tobias), or just a Fourtris story? There are a couple different options, but I'm considering making one. Should I? **

**Please tell me! I would love to know what you think! There is a poll on my profile that can let me know! Please vote!**

**Thank you all for making my review count shoot up! It inspires me a lot to write!**

**Story is still going to be rated T – so, you can imagine that when Wanda and Ian ****_do _****have sex, I won't be going into full detail. But the events leading up are no problem for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's story and characters, but I own the writing in this story and the plot of the AU. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Don't Change**

"This apartment was only owned for five years by the previous owner," the realtor explained to me. "Before that, it was owned by the original owners for twelve." I didn't see the joy in that. It means it's over seventeen years old – probably older than some of the kids in this complex. We crossed the threshold into the apartment, and I wanted to turn the other way.

It was small, but that wasn't what I minded. It was a one-bedroom with a tiny kitchen about the size of my bathroom back at home. Brown cracks lined the wall, and I tried not to gag on the off-smelling scent. The pictures I saw of this apartment must've been from the '90s.

I respectably toured the apartment, despite the fact that I had already decided this wasn't for me. I left the building a few minutes later, trying not to mislead the agent that I was actually interested – because I certainly was not.

Melanie ruined my taste, I realized. I shook it off and told myself to get a grip. I needed to get out of the house.

But I also knew that, despite Melanie's influence, _that _apartment was made for a caveman.

As I walked to the street to hail a taxi, my phone rang. I didn't answer it before I piled into the cab and told the driver where to take me – back home.

The phone was still ringing, gratefully, and I didn't bother to look at the caller ID. I answered the phone with a rough and tiresome hello.

"Hello to you, too, beautiful," Ian rasped in my ear. As soon as I heard his voice, my heart sped up and I could feel my lips tingle.

"Hi," I breathed. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"No problem," he dismissed. "I was just calling to see how the apartment-hunting was going," he said. It had been more than two days since we'd seen each other, and I had gotten used to the pain I felt when I missed him. He was busy – I was busy.

That didn't stop my lips from remembering him. "Fine," I answered finally. "Actually, no. Not fine. Ridiculous, really. These apartments are crap," I admitted.

He chuckled, his hearty chuckle booming in my ear and making my inner-core flip. "You'll find one," Ian assured me. "There's an apartment free in my building," he hinted, and I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

I laughed. "Oh, really? I better jump right on that, then," I teased. After a few short laughs and a blush, I continued. "I know I'll find one. Thanks, Ian."

I could almost see the grin pop up on his face. "Anything," he mused. "So, here's the real reason I'm calling," Ian admitted. I pictured him at his desk, his feet propped up on the mahogany wood. My heart thumped. "There's a charity event Saturday afternoon, and I was wondering if you'd like to go." He paused and then added, "With me."

I snickered. "Who else would I go with?" I proposed. Ian's voice sounded like he was smiling.

"I don't know," Ian admitted. "Maybe Melanie already asked you," he said.

I nodded. "Valid point," I told him. "But, no, she didn't ask me to come. So, yes, I'll go with you." I paused. "If you want."

"Of course I _want_." Ian sighed. "Are you still weary of our situation, Wanda?"

I shook my head. "No, no," I objected. "Of course not." To be honest, all I really wanted to do was see him. I _had, _after all, made a deal with myself. He kissed me, so I gave in. "Just checking, that's all."

"Okay," Ian agreed. "Three o'clock? Saturday? Would you like me to pick you up at Melanie's again?" His tone was considerate.

I thought it over for a split second before responding. "No," I answered. "You can pick me up at my house. I'll text you the address," I offered.

I could feel him nodding. "Okay," he said. "I'll talk to you later, Wanda."

"Goodbye, Ian," I said, loving the way his name rolled off of my tongue. It made my insides jitter.

"Goodbye, beautiful," he sang into the receiver, and my heart leaped ten feet into the air. That was twice now.

We hung up the phone, and I lowered my hands into my lap, a wide grin stretching across my face. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. It was all his fault – he makes me feel this way, all skittish and electrified.

I didn't know what to call him anymore. My parents asked me who I was going out with, and I tried to avoid Ian's name. I know my parents would say something – something that would make me angry at them. I didn't want that.

Was Ian my boyfriend? I didn't know. Was I his girlfriend? I didn't know. All I knew was the way I felt when he kissed me, the way I felt – wanting to kiss him more and more. It made me warm, thinking about it.

After I paid the taxi driver and thanked him, the taxi took off into the night. I stood at the curb in front of my house, contemplating for a minute. The question became more serious in my mind. Were we dating? Of course, we were _dating, _but was it right to call each other titles such as those?

I realized that I shouldn't over think it. A memory flooded back to me, and I realized I didn't want this happening to me again.

_"You're clinging to me, Wanda," he rasped, his voice rough and cold. "I can't be with someone who's so needy; she can't even stand two seconds without me! Personal bubble, Wanda!" _

_I stayed silent, trying not to cry. But I'm pretty sure if I did, he wouldn't care. He wouldn't care at all – he needed his goddamned _space.

I shook off the horrible memory. The thing being with Ian has given me been freedom. I tried to release those feelings of insecurities and self-pit and replace them with the way I felt when Ian O'Shea touched his mouth to mine. Instinctively, my hands touched my lips, and I giggled.

_A giggle? _

I shuddered and turned, walking up to the house.

* * *

Saturday came fast, to my endless excitement. I shouldn't be missing him this much, but I couldn't help it. Every other day, at night, preferably, Ian would call me and ask me about my day. He was beginning to answer my questions before me even having to ask him or confront him.

Melanie had gushed when I told her that I was going to the charity event with Ian. She had admitted that she was going with someone, too, but they weren't really _going. _I tried to ask her who it was, but she would avoid me and move to the topic of Ian. There was no going around it.

It was a simple charity event, Ian had told me after I asked him how casual it was. I frowned, remembering the words he said to me before our first date and the fact that I was so underdressed at the restaurant. I had yelled at Ian until he finally gave me a description of the dress code, where I realized he was not lying. The added compliment he gave me at the end of the phone call made me blush again.

I walked in front of the long door-hanging mirror on the back of my room door, surveying myself as I put in tiny diamond stud earrings that I had gotten for my fifteenth birthday. I hadn't worn them since then, but every once in a while, I had worn earrings, so my ears still had the tiny holes in my lobe. I was grateful that I didn't completely stop wearing earrings.

I began to appreciate Melanie for pushing me to dress more respectable and elegant. Normally, I would wear jeans to this type of thing, along with my best friend, but now that we were older, we had roles to fulfill. I was wearing a dress today, one that came down to my mid-thigh and showed of my legs, as Melanie would put it.

I slipped on a ring or two before tossing my hair behind my head so that my curls traveled down my spine instead of my chest. I grabbed my phone before heading out of my room.

The house was quiet, mostly because my parents had taken the day off to go to the beach. I had to admit, for a September afternoon, it was gorgeous.

I had something to eat before the doorbell rang, mainly because I didn't want to be so hungry at the charity event and end up looking like a fool. What was I worrying about? I had been going to these things since the ninth grade when I became friends with Melanie.

I opened the door, a wave of excitement crossing through to me. Not excitement over the event, but excitement of seeing Ian again.

He was there, standing at the doorstep, looking as beautiful as ever in a suit without a tie. His smile stretched to his eyes, the eyes that had made me get lost before.

Ian looked me over. "Wow," he said, speechless.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. "You aren't that bad, yourself," I admitted.

Before I could say anything else, he did what I was waiting for. He stepped closer to me and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss. My hands reached up to lock behind his neck, and he kissed me back with the intensity I wanted. He was pleasing me, I realized, and I didn't mind. We kissed before he pulled away, but he didn't let me go.

"Hi," he breathed. I smiled.

"Hi," I said back. "How are you?"

"Good," he answered, and brought his lips back to mine. He pulled away again, though, to my disappointment. Though his hand found mine and locked himself into my fingers.

"Come on," he urged. "We have to get to the racetrack," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Racetrack?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "It's a polo charity event, what can I say?"

"I never understood what the big deal was about the wealthy and the events they host," I admitted. "Isn't it enough that you're wealthy?" I muttered under my breath.

Ian chuckled. I expected him to take offense, but he didn't. He agreed, in fact. "Well we have to have _some _reason to show off our money," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's such a terrible thing to say!"

"I'm allowed to say it," he said, smiling. "You, on the other hand…" I tightened my grip on his. Ian grinned. "Well, there are always exceptions."

I looked at the car, hoping it was the Porsche. Sure enough, it was, and I tried to hold back my excitement.

Ian came up behind me, and whispered in my ear. He held out the keys in front of me. "I did promise next time, didn't I?" he asked, his melodic voice sending shivers down my spine.

I shook my head immediately. "As much as I want to drive it, I'm afraid of crashing it," I said. Only did that thought occur to me now – because I was definitely going to see Ian and this car multiple times. At least, I hoped I would.

"I trust you," Ian said. "Besides, it's just a car," he objected.

I shook my head sternly. "I can't drive _that _car in these shoes," I said, half-whining. "It's bad enough I have to walk on them."

He chuckled and looked down at my shoes. Suddenly, he spun me around and pressed me, gently, to the car's exterior. "Wanda, why on Earth did you wear those shoes?" He laughed.

I shrugged. "Aren't I supposed to?"

"You've never worn high-heels before," he noted. I realized that they _were _high-heels. My good high-heels that I only wore on certain occasions.

"That's not true," I objected.

He shook his head. "Not that high." Ian reached out to stroke my cheek. "Don't change, Wanda. Not for me."

Something angered me, but I let it go. "I'm not trying to change," I said honestly, taking my hand in his. "I promise."

"Then go change your shoes," he whispered.

I frowned at him. "I like these shoes."

Ian looked at me, pondering my sincerity once again. It frustrated me how he did it. "What?" I snapped, feeling anger rise inside of me. I hated it.

"Why do you try to please others and never yourself?" he asked. I sighed.

"_Not _this again." I groaned and tried to get off of the subject. "Listen, Ian, I promise. I like these shoes. I'm not trying to change for you. I wouldn't _do _that." I pushed him away from me slightly. "I do things for myself, too."

"Do you?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Now, please. Can we go?" I asked.

He looked at me questioningly. Eventually, he sighed.

"Okay," he agreed. I still felt anger towards him, so when he leaned forward to kiss me, I tensed, but eventually decided to kiss back, loving the way his mouth felt on mine. I clutched him closer by the front of his jacket.

He pulled away and kissed me one more time before opening the car door and letting me inside the passenger door. I realized I had won, and I was no longer angry.

* * *

**A/N: Uploading the next chapter, hopefully tonight. Yes! This is getting longer than I expected. I don't want this to be, like, a ****_wimpy _****twenty-chapter story. I want it to be more through the 30-50 range…**

**Remember! Please vote on my poll! I want to do a ****_Divergent _****story, but I want the plot to be up to my fans, because I want them to enjoy what I write! Please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Thank you in advance if you are going to review :)**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	10. The Family

**A/N: Started writing this last night, as my first A/N said, but I obviously did not finish it. By the way, Jelanie comes out in the next chapter…just throwing that out there. Remember, though, this is OBVIOUSLY an O'Wanda story. Yeah, there's Jelanie…but O'Wanda. **

**Made the outline…and I've got 28 chapters so far, and I haven't gone where I've wanted to go. I kind of wanted to give you guys a big BANG before I head into the ****_Romeo & Juliet _****mode where Ian and Wanda have to be apart because of Ian's parents and all the crazy stuff happens. **

**So, I'm estimating around 40/45 chapters. Sound good? I highly doubt there will be 50, but you never do know, do you? Nope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story except for the writing and the plotline. You know this!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Family**

Ian's hand fit in mine perfectly, warm and soft, as we made our way from the parking lot to the gazebo from the short, clean-cut grass that separated the two places. I didn't know I would get this nervous, seeing all the wealthy people, extravagant in their three hundred dollar dresses and seven hundred dollar shoes, while I was standing here in a fifty dollar dress and forty dollar shoes – probably the most expensive things I owned.

I didn't think my palm was getting sweaty or I was shaking, but for some reason, Ian squeezed my hand tightly and pulled me closer to him. I instantly felt better.

He didn't say anything, and I was grateful. I wondered if, tonight, he was going to give me the answer to my question. Of course, we were together, but had we earned the titles yet?

Sure enough, within minutes, he answered my question.

"Wanda!" Melanie rushed to me the moment she saw me enter the gazebo from the three brick steps that led to the white wonder. Outside, the polo race was roaring, and there were people on the stands, cheering and raving, but the gazebo blocked most of it out.

When Melanie came up to me, Jared followed her. He, unusually, had a large smile on his face, one that was cocky, happy, and glad at the same time. I wondered what made him so happy.

Melanie continued. "Hi, Ian," she said, a grin bursting out on her face. Just her grin made me blush with embarrassment. I squeezed Ian's hand involuntarily.

"Hi, Melanie," Ian said, mocking her in a childish tone. Melanie raised her eyebrows.

"So…" she trailed off, hinting. "Anything new you want to discuss with me?"

I mentally pulled my palm to my face. _Mel! _

"Nope," Ian said, popping the "p" like a child, grinning like an idiot. I frowned. So he didn't think of me as his girlfriend. Not yet, anyways.

That definitely put a damper on my mood.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Ian said to Melanie, while untying our hands to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me to the side. I mouthed an apology to Melanie, who was scowling, as Ian dragged me away.

Ian chuckled. "Quite a friend, there, Wanda," Ian teased.

I shrugged. "Melanie has good intentions," I assured him.

He grinned. "I'm sure of it," he said. Before I could even ask what that meant, his mouth opened again, but it wasn't to me. Ian's head snapped to the side, where a young man, slightly older than Ian, approached us, wearing a dry-cleaned expensive suit, a glass of champagne in his hand. He resembled Ian, a lot, but was not old enough to be Ian's father. Although I was sure he was family of some sort.

"Kyle," Ian said, his mouth set in a smile. The man in front of him nodded to Ian.

"Brother," the man – Kyle – hissed. _Brother, _I thought, confirming my thoughts about family. Kyle's eyes flickered to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Wanda," Ian said gently, looking down at me. I felt a red substance flow to my cheeks once more. "My girlfriend," he added.

My heart stopped at the title. All the breath inside of me was almost knocked out of my lungs.

And then I thought – he could just be saying it out of spite.

The thought continued – a girlfriend that was poor out of spite at his family. My heart darkened, but I decided I jumped to a conclusion. After what happened at the park, I didn't want to jump to any conclusions before confirming them.

So, I nodded my head as if I was a toy. "Yes," I said, extending my hand. Kyle took it, shaking it so hard, I thought my arm would fall off. He leaned in close, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

His eyes were cold. "Pleasure," he remarked, and I didn't know if it was sarcastic or plain mean.

"Likewise," I replied, trying to be cold, but failing miserably. Kyle's face turned up in a grin, and he let me go. Ian held me close, and I felt safe again.

Just then, another girl came into the picture. Kyle turned his head towards her, and they met in a small kiss. The girl's head came towards me. "Who's this?" she asked in a kind tone. I sighed a breath of relief.

Kyle didn't respond – Ian did. "Jodi," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Wanda Meyer," he answered. I shook Jodi's hand as Ian introduced her to me. "Jodi is Kyle's wife," Ian told me.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. Her tone was purely genuine. I replied in the same tone.

"You, too," I said, my tone genuine also. She pulled back, and I did the same.

"Ian, darling?" someone called. Ian's head turned to the side, and I immediately followed him. An elder woman – his mom, I guessed – waddled up to Ian, not because of any condition, but just out of personality, I inferred. She had light hair, a slender body, and a well-groomed body. She was beautiful, as far as I could tell.

It must be where Ian gets his good looks.

"Mom," Ian said, smiling. Although he did not release his grip on me, he leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek as she approached us. I began to feel my palms sweat again. His mom…I was meeting his family. The pit of my stomach gurgled and a bile taste formed in my mouth.

Ian's mom's eyes wandered to me, and I swallowed hard. "Who is this?" she questioned, her tone light, but still vicious. I began to think it was just my ears, playing tricks on me.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend," he announced again, and my heart did another back flip. "Wanda Meyer."

"Meyer…" Ian's mother trailed off. I felt my throat contract in another gulp. "Yes, Meyer. You're Melanie Styder's friend, right?" she questioned as we shook hands. I hoped I didn't feel sweaty to her.

I tried not to stutter. "Yes," I answered carefully, and thankfully did not hear a stutter or break in my voice. At this point, I didn't care that I was being compared to Melanie.

"Such a sweet girl," Ian's mother mumbled. "It's nice to meet you, Wanda, I hope my little boy isn't giving you too much trouble."

I began to feel multiple meanings at that statement. Surely, she thought Ian was wasting my time. I didn't disagree, but I would hardly agree.

"No," I said slowly. "Not at all."

"Mm," she hummed, and then clucked her tongue. "Well, Wanda, we must introduce you to Ian's father." Mrs. O'Shea turned around and shouted. "Ryan! Come over here!" she shouted.

Ian's head bent down to my level to whisper in my ear. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded to him as he pulled back. "Yes," I answered, grateful my voice didn't break. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your hand, beautiful," he said carefully, his voice low and rough. I looked to see my hand that was locked inside of his. I was gripping his hand so tightly, red appeared around his fingers. I released my hand right away.

"Oops," I said, muttering. He shook his head and grabbed my hand again.

"It's all right," he told me, whispering, and squeezed my hand lightly. At that point, Mr. O'Shea approached us, his face stern and cold. I swallowed again.

"Miss Wanda, I believe?" Ian's dad said, a false smile claiming his face. I smiled back weakly.

"Yes," I said. It was probably Ian's mom who told his dad who I am, seeing as she wasn't here at the moment.

We shook hands. "Ian's…girlfriend, yes?"

"Yes."

Mr. O'Shea looked at his son and hummed. "Well, son, you did a great job." The sincerity was lost in that comment.

"Thanks," Ian mumbled and turned to me. "Wanda, now that you've met my family, would you like to watch the race?" Ian asked, trying to divert the attention elsewhere. I nodded quickly.

"Yes," I answered. I became self-conscious and insecure. Was I too simple? Was I not pretty enough for their son? Did they like me? My heart was beating so fast, I could barely hear the roaring from the crowd through my ears.

Ian led me to two seats in the front of the gazebo, where we would watch the polo race. Our seats were next to each other, and Melanie had found us after that. The entire time, he kept our hands interlocked, and didn't pay attention to his family.

But the thought reoccurred – did Ian just want me out of spite?

* * *

Sometime later that night, around seven, Ian had pulled up in front of my house in his Porsche, cutting off the engine. I leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine eagerly. We'd stolen few kisses at the race, but it wasn't what I wanted. I was dying to do this. His arms wrapped round my stomach, and he kissed me back, again with the intensity I desired. My hands threaded through his hair as we kissed, and I thought about pulling away to invite him inside.

When I did pull away, to say exactly that, something caught my eye. In the driveway of my small house, a car was sitting in the driveway next to mine. I groaned.

"What is it?" Ian asked, stroking my cheek. I resisted the urge to giggle lightly.

"I was going to invite you in," I whispered. "But my parents are home," I mumbled.

Ian smiled. "Well it was nice to be appreciated," he said roughly and leaned forward to kiss me again. "It's all right, Wanda. There'll always be another day," he remarked.

"Thank you for bringing me today," I said. "And for introducing me to your family."

Ian chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "As if they could be any ruder," he muttered under his breath, low enough for me to hear.

I shrugged. "They were fine," I assured him. "But…" I stopped.

He looked at me, his blue eyes accusing. "What is it?" he asked gently. I inhaled.

"Ian, it got me thinking," I whispered. "Am I just…just…some kind of act of retaliation?" I wasn't going to accuse him of doing something without knowing. "Did you get mad at your parents?" My tone was as gentle as it could be. "Am I—"

He interrupted me with a kiss, a kiss that made me jump from excitement. I felt myself give into this kiss and kiss him back, my body melting with his. Eventually, he pulled away again.

"Stop," he said, his forehead tilted against mine, his hand secured at the back of my head. "Stop. Wanda, if you didn't notice, I called you my girlfriend." His eyes tilted to meet mine through the small space. "I'm serious about you, I am. This is not an act of retaliation, I swear it." Ian's voice was so melodic, it made me want to melt as if I were the Wicked Witch of the West.

He pulled his lips back to mine, and I accepted the alluring kiss.

And then it was time to go, unfortunately for me, because my parents were home and I wasn't bringing Ian inside to meet them. "Goodnight," he whispered to me. I missed the "beautiful" at the end, but it didn't matter. His voice was all I needed.

"Goodnight," I said before kissing him lightly and getting out of the car, regretfully, and walking up to the house, trying not to look back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to write as many O'Wanda scenes as I can. Next chapter, Jelanie comes out of the closet! But that isn't all, folks! Stick around…**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

**PS: Please keep voting on my ****_Divergent _****FanFic poll! I'm taking it down at the end of the week and deciding what to do, to even do it at all! I really need your help!**


	11. Melanie's Secret

**A/N: Just watched ****_She's the Man _****after like four years…had an explosion of feels. Just because…well, you know that feeling you get when you really like the two characters together? (Ahem, O'Wanda) Yeah, that was me…**

**So, I decided to write this. Chapter eleven…where Jelanie happens...the next chapter will get – what's the word? More interesting? Sure. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, Stephenie owns ****_The Host_****. I merely own my idea and the writing that is inputted!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Melanie's Secret**

The phone rang sharply, promptly at the time I climbed into the cab to go to back home. I picked it up and said my greeting into the receiver after giving the taxi driver my home address.

"Hello?" I said; my tone somewhat cheerful.

"Hi," Ian said across the line. A smile broke out on my face. "How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it. "Fine," I said. "You?"

"Perfect, now that I'm talking to you," he said. It was cliché-ish, but that was the farthest thing from my mind.

"How sweet," I said, blushing. "Likewise," I added.

I could imagine him smiling across the phone. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Wanda, how was work?"

"Boring, as you can imagine, since I'm not the owner's son," I said, partially teasing, partially accusing. He made a fake-offense sound.

"Well I feel appreciated, darling," he said, chuckling. I laughed, unable to keep it hidden. "So—" He stopped, mid-sentence, and started talking to someone else, furiously. I could hear his tone – and it wasn't pleasant. I winced. Would he ever talk to me like that? My thoughts continued before he came back on the phone.

"Wanda," he said sharply into the earpiece. I made a strangled sound that told him I was here. "Wanda, I have to go," he said quickly. "I'll call you later tonight, promise."

"You don't—" It was too late, he had hung up already. The line was dead, and my phone screen turned black. I huffed in my seat, agitated. I shouldn't be – he treats me so well, it isn't a surprise he's not kind to others. But the same thought appeared; he could be mean to me like that. Unpleasant. I shuddered at the thought.

_Wanda! _Something snapped inside of me. _Stop making excuses! Stop doing this! Stop it _right _now! _It was as if Melanie was inside of my head. It partially was Melanie – it was her voice, anyway. I remember her telling that to me when a football player asked me out on a date, and I said no because he was too buff.

I smiled at the thought. Melanie always makes me feel better. I sighed to myself, and made a snap decision. Quickly, I told the driver to go a different route. Melanie's house.

* * *

The cab driver pulled up in front of Melanie's extravagant house, her eyes widening. I thanked and paid her for her services, and the driver took one appreciative and longing glance at the house before speeding off into the early evening sun. I released a breath of air before spinning around. Something caught my eye – something odd.

There was an old Jeep parked in the circle, off to the side. It wasn't noticeable by any special means, but next to Melanie's house, it was definitely odd. I didn't recognize it.

Carefully, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door of Melanie's house. The maid answered the door, said her hello, and turned away to let me inside. I walked inside and asked her where Melanie was.

"Miss Melanie is in her bedroom," the maid answered, shut the door, and turned away to finish cleaning the carpets of the foyer. I nodded and made my way up the stairs, trying to block the sound of the vacuuming out of my head. The sound disappeared as I paused by Melanie's room, but it was still blocking my hearing. Before I could stop myself, my hand was on the knob of Mel's door and I pushed it open, only to be horrified by what I saw.

"Wanda!" Melanie objected as I barged in and immediately covered my eyes. Through the haze, I saw it. I scowled to myself. _Knock, you damn idiot! _I thought angrily. Melanie pulled her silk covers up to her exposed chest, and Jared rolled off of Melanie's body. I was thankful, but I'm sure he wasn't.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out and stepped outside; my eyes still covered, and shut the door. It took a minute, but Melanie opened the door, where she tightened the string on her robe and Jared had the sheets to cover him. Mel stepped outside of her room, a bright red color stuck on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mel!" I said, trying to apologize as much as I could. Melanie held up her hand.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I would rather just forget that just happened," she said, shaking herself out of disgust. I mentally gagged, thinking about what I saw. I tried to push it out of my brain, but it was a traumatic experience.

"Wait…" Something occurred to me, just then. I was focused on what _happened, _but I wasn't focused on who it was with. "Jared?" I shouted out of amazement.

"Shut _up_!" Melanie whined. "Shut up, Wanda!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, but I couldn't help a snicker escape from my mouth. Then I became serious. "But…Jared?"

"Yes, _Jared_," she hissed.

"Well…" I searched for words. "Stop. Your dad is okay with this?" It would surprise me immensely if he did.

Melanie shook her head vigorously. "No. No, he doesn't, Wanda, and you sure as _hell _cannot tell him, my mom or _anyone _else!" Melanie shouted quietly, trying to keep it low enough for me to hear even above the sound of the vacuum. Luckily, Maria had stopped and switched to a different room.

"Why would I tell your dad?" I asked, my voice going back to normal.

"I don't _know_," Melanie said. She was angry. Well, I kind of expected her to be – she was…_in the middle _of something. "But you just can't tell him."

"Of course not," I agreed. But then a thought came to me. _Ian. _"Does Ian know?"

Melanie shook her head and pursed her lips. "No. Jared doesn't want to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Hell if I know!" Melanie said angrily. I tried not to get angry at her, but it was hard. "But _you _can't tell him, either, got it?"

This, I did not understand. "What?"

"So you're deaf _and _a pervert!" Melanie grunted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Whatever. You just can't tell _anyone, _Wanda. Not your parents, not mine, not Ian's, and _not _Ian." Melanie said, making it clear.

My mind raced. I had to keep a secret…from _everyone_? Lie to everyone's faces? Lie to Ian? Crap. He was going to hate me if he found out. Jared's his best friend, I'm his girlfriend…shouldn't he know?

Melanie softened. "I'm sorry, Wanda, obviously you came here for a reason." Melanie blew out a long breath of air.

I shook my head. To be honest, I forgot what I was doing here in the first place. "I…I don't remember," I said, trying to search my brain. It wasn't working. There was an overload. I blinked a few times.

The door flew open with Jared, the sheets wrapped around his waist. He had an angry look on his face, and I assumed it was because they were…well, _interrupted. _I blushed endlessly.

"If you don't mind, Wanda," he said in a low tone. I shuddered. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

Melanie ignored him. "You're sure you're okay?" Melanie asked, her voice concerning. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I said at last. "I'm sorry…again."

Melanie just nodded and moved to her room. "Remember, Wanda?" Melanie reminded me. I nodded lightly before smiling at her.

"No one," I said. "I got it."

She gave me an appreciative nod. "I'll see you later, okay? I'll call you in a couple hours."

I agreed and she slipped back in her room, and I wished the vacuuming came back on so I didn't have to hear her girlish giggles. A cold chill ran through me, and I ran down the stairs and left the house, feeling perverse and dirty. I couldn't stop shaking.

Walter, Melanie's driver, pulled up at the curb. Maria walked outside and gathered the groceries that Walter had handed to her, and walked back inside and shut the door. Walter saw me and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Wanda," he greeted. I nodded at him and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Walter," I said. He looked at me, cocking his head.

"Do you need a ride back home?" he asked. I thought it over and decided it was best – my hands were shaking so bad, I knew I wasn't going to be able to call the cab company.

"Yes, please," I said gratefully, and Walter held the door of the town car open for me.

* * *

I was still shaking, though it wasn't that bad as before. I was still a little ways away from my home, the home that was tucked into the furthest corner of our small area, focused on keeping the middle class separate from the wealthy class. My phone rang promptly, and I was dying for a distraction. As soon as I looked at the Caller ID, though, my heart stopped, and instead of the shaking, the ringing in my ears began.

I fumbled to answer the persistent phone. "Hello?" I squeezed out.

"Hey," a breath, a breath too perfect to be mine, said in my ear. "My apologies for before. Something went wrong with the design," Ian explained, sighing. I swallowed. _Stop thinking about Jared and Melanie, _I snapped to myself. _Focus on _him_. _

"Oh, yeah," I said, trying to keep a straight voice. "I understand."

"So," Ian said. I imagined him at his desk again and stopped my own imagination by the image of Jared and Melanie. I shuddered as Ian spoke, a chill racing down my spine as if it was the NASCAR races. "Would you like to do something, Wanda?" Ian asked me. "The night is still young." A smile was exposed in his voice.

I wanted to say yes – he didn't know how much. But something inside of me…I couldn't do it. It was tearing me apart, to keep a secret. Not just from Ian, but from everyone. Although, it was especially difficult to keep it from Ian, for one, relationships are built on rust, and second, he was Jared's best friend. My thoughts diverted to the accusation that maybe Melanie wasn't even going to tell me. I cursed myself for barging in on Melanie and Jared. It ruined everything for me.

"No," I sighed finally. "I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "Not tonight."

"Okay," Ian said, his voice appeasing. "It's no problem, Wanda. Would you like me to go?" His ton was sad, and a pain formed in my chest at the sound.

"No," I said immediately. "I don't _want _you to go," I answered. "But I, unfortunately, have to." A sour tone was embedded in my departure.

He chuckled, his voice light and airy. It made my heart pick up again, and I pondered taking him up on his offer. I couldn't. If I saw him, the secret would come out of my mouth so fast, I would see stars. I knew this.

"All right," Ian said at last. "Sweet dreams, Wanda," he said softly. I melted instantly, and couldn't say anything back.

When I hung up the phone, I sighed heavily before settling on putting my face in my hands, my arms propped up by my elbows. I didn't know whether to cry or scream – and I didn't want to do either. Couldn't I just be peaceful for once?

"Miss Wanda?" Walter caught my attention by calling my name. I looked up, and guessed my eyes were red and almost wet with the oncoming tears. I can't handle this. "Are you all right?" he asked. I thought we had arrived at my house, but he was still driving, looking at me through the review mirror.

I nodded weakly, and he didn't buy it. So, I reconsidered. "No," I said at last. He searched for words to make me comfortable.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine, Miss Wanda," he said to me before pulling up to my driveway. He got out of the car, but it was too late. I had already opened my own door and stepped out into the cold, now late, evening air. I turned around to Walter, who had caught my attention once again.

"Miss Wanda, if I may say so," he said carefully, placing his words in the correct order. "You are a fine young lady." I swear I could see a hint of a blush and a smile come onto his face. "Whatever the problem is, you will get through it. You are very kind and considerate."

I smiled at him. Maybe he couldn't make the problem go away, but he could make me feel better. "Thank you," I said politely and slipped away into my house.

* * *

**A/N: Walter, yes, was kind of based off of the Walter in the book. Anyways…I'm upset now. Not too upset, because I'll keep writing if you want me to. **

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

**PS: KEEP VOTING! Two more days and I take it down! It's on my profile…**


	12. Guilt

**A/N: So…I really am bored and I have nothing better to do than write this story. Nothing's on tonight, so I think I might even be able to get one or two more chapters in after this one, and trust me, you guys might want another chapter after this one. But I think this is a good place to leave it until I come back tomorrow…**

**Disclaimer: You could say Stephenie Meyer owns this story. But I own the writing and the idea. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Guilt**

Somehow, I had painfully managed to stay away from Ian all week. I could tell he was trying not to push, which I was thankful for. But it saddened me when he stopped calling. I was most likely giving him the wrong signal.

I tried not to talk to Melanie, but eventually she got a hold of me. She came down to the office this morning – on a lonesome, tiresome Friday morning – raving and demanding to see me. Finally, they let her through and she interrogated me.

"Wanda, you're taking a break," she demanded, and shot a smile to Stanton, who approved of my break, probably because it was with Melanie. I recall hearing something about Melanie's father being friends with the newspaper. That was the only tainted thing about this job.

Melanie pulled me outside to the hallway with the elevators. It wasn't exactly private, but it was better than having my co-workers crowd us.

"What the _hell, _Wanda?" Melanie yelled at me, quietly. I blinked at her.

"'What the hell, _Wanda'?" _I questioned. "You can't just _show _up here and pull me out for a break. I have work to do!" I snapped.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Wanda, please," Melanie said. "You have to talk to me."

"No, actually," I said in spite. "I don't." I began to turn away, but Melanie caught my arm forcefully and turned me back.

"You're not talking to Ian and you're not talking to me. What's wrong?" Melanie's voice had softened from her earlier threatening.

"Melanie, I can't keep this secret from Ian," I whined. "Let me _tell _him."

Melanie's mouth turned down. "That's what this is about? What you saw?" Disbelief outlined her voice.

I nodded regretfully. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "But I can't keep secrets. I can't lie. I _hate _lying." I shuddered.

Melanie blinked. "That's what this is about?" she repeated. "That's _ridiculous, _Wanda! It's not _your _relationship. Your relationship is with Ian, who is heartbroken because you won't talk to him."

I felt a dark cloud come over me when she told me that. I expected this, but now that I know, it made me feel even worse. I hadn't called. I hadn't talked to him. I hadn't given him the slightest hint of why I wasn't talking to him.

Melanie continued. "He thinks it's his fault," Melanie complained. "So you're going to take the rest of the day off, forget about what you saw with me and Jared, and go make up with Ian," Mel demanded.

I didn't know about taking the day off, but something stood out at me. "He thinks it was his fault?" I asked, my voice becoming aware.

Melanie nodded. "Yes, Wanda. He thinks he did something wrong. He thinks he didn't do enough."

_That's ridiculous! _I thought to myself. He did enough – way more than enough. All he had to do was breathe and it would be enough for me. My heart turned cold.

"I can't take off of work," I said grudgingly.

Melanie stared at me. "Fine," she said finally. "But you get off at five, so you can see him then," she offered.

I nodded slightly, acknowledging that I understood. She sighed.

"Wanda, I know I'm being inconsiderate by asking you to keep this a secret," Melanie apologized. "But if my dad finds out…"

"I understand that," I snapped, now slightly angry. Of course I knew that! "What I don't understand is why I can't tell my boyfriend!" I complained.

Melanie glared. "Jared doesn't want him to know yet. _You _weren't supposed to know yet!" Melanie snapped back.

I glared this time. "When were you planning on telling me this, Mel?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" she said, slightly shouting. "I don't outline my life!" she argued.

I came to a different question. "How long have you two been…?" I searched for the term. "Together?" It was the best I could do to describe it.

Although it was an angry conversation, Melanie began to blush. "A couple days after we went shopping," Melanie admitted, and then realized what she said by the look on my face. "Wanda…"

"It has been _two weeks – _maybe even _more _than two weeks – and you haven't even _bothered _to tell me?" I questioned, raising my voice. She shushed me.

"Shh!" Mel commanded. "Quiet," she ordered and spoke in a low voice. "Yes, Wanda, I know. But—"

"No!" I said, frustrated. "No!" I objected. "Get out. I don't want to talk to you now." I was angry – great. I began to walk away when Melanie called out.

"Wanda?" She tugged on my shoulder to spin me back. Gratefully, she didn't try to counter me. "You're still going to talk to Ian, right?"

I shook her hand off my shoulder. Yes, I was. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

* * *

It was around ten by the time I pulled up in front of Ian's apartment, courtesy of Melanie, who had e-mailed me his address without my request. I had gone home first to take a shower and carefully shave my legs and lower body, just in case. I took a deep breath, braided my hair to the side, and stepped out of my car to walk up to the building.

Inside, it was huge. It was like a hotel, but it wasn't. I knew it was an apartment complex – but I imagined the apartments here would resemble something like a five-star hotel room. I walked up to the front desk, where the person smiled at me, but I could tell it was cross. One look at me and you knew I wasn't from here.

"Hello, Miss," he said in a kind voice. I gave it a nice rating for not sending me away immediately.

"Hi," I said.

"Who are you here for, Miss?" said the man, Jack, I believe, from his nametag securely pinned on his suit jacket.

"I'm here for Ian O'Shea," I answered quickly. The man – Jack – looked at me with curious eyes.

"Mr. O'Shea?" he said. "Does he know you're coming?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head. I hadn't bothered to tell Ian. I wanted to surprise him. Plus, I would feel terrible about apologizing over the phone. "He doesn't."

"Mm." Jack murmured something I couldn't hear. His fingers searched the keyboard. "Mr. O'Shea _is _in his apartment right now, I believe, would you like me to call up for him?"

I pondered, and finally answered. "Please," I said kindly. The man nodded and grabbed the phone.

"What is your name?"

"Wanda Meyer," I answered automatically. The man nodded and held the phone to his ear. I was…disappointed, maybe, that Ian did not have me on an "approve" list, but it didn't matter.

"Yes, Mr. O'Shea?" Jack said. My heart stopped. He was here. He was answering. "I have a Wanda Meyer here in the lobby for you—" He paused to hold his hand to the phone's receiver and ask me a question. "What did you say you were here to give him?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'm just here to talk to him," I responded. Jack looked at me, suspicious.

"She says she's here to talk with you," he said. Before he could get anything out, there was a buzzing sound on the other line, probably from Ian talking, and the next thing I know, the man put the phone down and gave me a condescending smile.

"He says to send you up," Jack said, somewhat sadly. "Would you like an escort, or would can you figure it out by yourself?" He seemed pretty set on the escort, as his fingers hovered over a button that I assumed called an escort. I wanted to prove him wrong.

"I'll figure it out," I snapped. He moved his head slightly and gave me a sour smile before directing me to a group of four elevators in the corner of the building, behind the lounge and bar area.

"Mr. O'Shea is at the top level, Miss."

"Thank you," I said venomously. I didn't like this – being angry all the time. It was giving me a headache.

I walked up to the elevators, pressed the button, and stepped inside.

It was profligate – too excessive. Decals covered the walls of the elevators, it was a brass color, and had the scent of fresh paint. I felt my stomach get queasy as the elevator went up after I pressed the highest level button. I breathed in and out as I rose into the air – not because of a fear of heights, because of the fear that I was going into his apartment – or, whatever it was considered.

The elevator finally reached the level, and it opened me to a floor, decorated with the same detailed decals and the same brass color. I tried to remember what number it was, and a spark in my brain connected as I finally made my way down the hall to an apartment, labeled the number that Melanie had provided me with. I felt my palms sweat as I curled my right hand into a fist and knocked on the door, trying to settle the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Ian answered, a couple seconds after I had knocked. He was pulling a shirt over his body and his hair was wet. I swallowed hard. He had taken a shower.

His face did not turn up into a smile, but it had not frowned, either. I was afraid I had hurt him. That wasn't my intention.

"Hi," I breathed out finally. He nodded to me.

"Hello," he said wearily. "What are you doing here, Wanda?" he asked, raking a hand through his wet hair. I struggled to get words out.

"I'm sorry," I blurted finally. I could hear the voice in the back of my head. _He doesn't know. He doesn't know. He doesn't know_. "I didn't mean to ignore you, Ian. I really didn't." I snapped my mouth shut in fear of saying something else.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I guess he decided against it. He offered the space next to him for me to step through the door. My focus wasn't on his apartment – it was strictly on him. "Would you like to come in, Wanda?" he asked. I felt myself grow nostalgic for his nicknames.

I nodded slightly and stepped inside. He shut the door after me and turned to me. I didn't want to focus on the beauty of this apartment – it didn't matter to me. Him. That's what mattered, I realized.

"It's all right, Wanda," Ian said finally. "It's not a big deal. I understand—"

"No, no, you don't understand." I shook my head. "_You _weren't the problem. Trust me."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then what was this about?" he asked.

I bit my lip. He asked me. He asked me and now I was going to have to tell him. _Lie, _something said inside of me. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "It's just…Melanie," I said. It was a half-truth. "I needed some time away…from the world, really," I admitted.

Ian crossed his arms, and I felt a pang in my chest. He was so gorgeous; sometimes it hurt me to think about it. Seeing him – it made that feeling even worse. On top of the guilt, I was going to fall over if he didn't sit me down.

He stepped closer. "You couldn't come to me?" he questioned, reaching out to pull my chin up with his large index finger. I tried to keep my eyes away from his, but his gaze gave me no choice but to stare at him back.

I didn't want to answer that question. I remembered Melanie telling me, once; when I supposed to tell a lie to someone, but complained I couldn't. She told me to just walk away.

I wasn't walking away from this. But I couldn't tell him the truth.

So instead of walking away, putting distance between us, I closed the distance. I pressed my lips to his in a demanding kiss, and he let me do what I wanted. I kissed him, running my hands through his wet hair, something I wanted to do since I walked in. I was suddenly glad that I had gone home to shave, because with the way we were kissing – the way his hands roamed along the side of my body – and the way we were alone. I didn't think I would be able to get out of this one.

I wasn't quite sure I wanted to.

My hands found the hem of his casual v-neck t-shirt, and I realized it was a waste for him to put this on when I came inside the apartment. I pulled it over his head, letting us slip apart, only for the greater good. His hands gripped my hips, and I couldn't care less if there would be a bruise there. I wanted this. I wanted this.

But I couldn't do this.

As his lips slipped to my neck, to a tender spot, I felt myself groan, and I felt the words trying to leave my mouth. _Your best friend and my best friend are together and they weren't planning on telling us. I've been lying to you. I walked in on them. I'm sorry. _

_NO! _I commanded myself, stopping the words from coming out of my mouth with a strangled sound. I bit down on my lip, partially because I felt his lips tighten and partially because I wanted to slow the words.

A moment after I did it, I instantly regretted it. I pushed him away with force, making him stumble backwards. My hand flew to my mouth, capturing the pants that came out of it.

"I-I'm…I'm…" I trailed off. Ian shook his head and stepped back to me, pulling me into a hug. Just a hug. That was it. I ruined it all.

"Shh," he hushed me. "It's okay, Wanda, it's okay."

I felt tears slip from my eyes. I think he thought that they were because I had pushed him away – being a tease – but it wasn't. I was lying, and it killed me. He _deserved _to know. It wasn't fair for me to know without him knowing.

"Wanda." He pulled away and looked into my eyes, where I became embarrassed by my tears. He wiped them away for me with the backs of his thumbs. "Wanda, beautiful, darling, don't cry. It's all right," he whispered. I felt a stab when he called me those nicknames. _Beautiful…_ I thought with a sigh. "Wanda, it's okay. I don't know why you're crying, sweetheart, we don't have to. We're not ready," he said, trying to make me feel better.

I said nothing, and he pulled me into a hug. I cried a little harder, my sobs tearing into his chest. He smoothed the back of my hair as I cried and clutched him closer.

Eventually, I had to stop crying. I told myself this, shoved him away, and wiped the tears from my face.

Ian looked at me. "Are you okay, Wanda?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just…"

He hushed me and shook his head. "Please don't apologize. If you're not ready, neither am I," he said sternly. I looked at him with an appreciation – with a need. I wanted him, badly. But today…now…with this secret…I couldn't.

He might not know my reason, but he understood it. I smiled lightly and leaned forward to kiss him, keeping it innocent. I thought I could do this, but I couldn't. My beautification was all for nothing.

After a little while, Ian grabbed my hand in his. He looked at his watch. "Come on, Wanda, let's get you home," he insisted. I shook my head.

"I can't go home," I complained. I looked around his apartment, but I still couldn't really _see _it. "Can't I just stay here for the night?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea," Ian said, his hands framing my face. His warm skin burned me. "I think you should stay with Melanie or something. Come on, I'll take you to her house."

"But I want to stay here with you," I said stubbornly. He sighed.

"Wanda…" he trailed off. "Beautiful," he corrected. My heart pounded. "As much as I would love it, I don't think we should have the temptation of being alone."

I frowned. This was about sex, of course. The temptation of being alone. He was afraid I would do something I didn't want to do.

He held out his hand, and I had no choice but to take it, feeling the warmth in his skin. "Come on. I'll take you to Mel's if you don't want to go home." He paused. "If you're lucky, I'll stay with you, all right?" Ian promised soothingly. I nodded slowly and he led me out of his apartment.

* * *

We pulled up at Melanie's, hand in hand, in his car. He told me he would take me to my car in the morning, and I was thankful for it. I exhaled largely. I didn't want to see Melanie, but I realized I was being ridiculous. I didn't even _want _to know.

As we traveled up the steps to Melanie's front door, something caught Ian's eye. My heart pounded, and I saw Ian turn his head and squint through the bushes. I knocked on the door and Ian let go of my hand. I felt cool air on it, and it didn't feel good. I wanted his hand back in mine.

"Is that…?" Ian trailed off, mumbling. He looked at his watch, and I realized it was almost twelve in the next morning. Melanie's parents were at a conference in Mumbai, and they haven't been home all week. The thought occurred to me. Was Jared _here? _ "No. It can't be…"

Ian looked back at me, his eyes alarmed. The next thing I knew, he disappeared behind the bushes, and then emerged, his eyes cold and confused.

"Jared's car," he breathed out.

At that moment, Melanie opened the door, and I looked at her.

Ian knew.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the night. Plot twist! I hope you guys liked the chapter…**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

**PS: Please go read my friend ****NicoleSalvatore1918's ****_The Host _****fan fiction, **Cut**_. _****She didn't update tonight, and it made me sad…It's an O'Wanda story, too, and I think you guys would like it! If you like my story, you'd definitely like hers!**

**It is one of my favorites, if you want to go check it out! She is also one of my favorite authors!**

**PSS: Please keep voting on my poll :)**


	13. Truth Comes Out

**A/N: My computer was giving me some trouble there. Okay, got it all sorted out now!**

**Originally, my parents were going to take me to see a townhouse, but they decided that they would be selfish and just not take me with them. So I think this chapter will be able to get up. But The Vampire Diaries is on tonight, so nothing after eight. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie's characters. All I own is my writing and plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Truth Comes Out**

I stared at Ian, my heart pounding in my chest. I could just tell from the look on his face. The secret was out. He knew. He knew. He knew. I could barely hear his low words over the sound of my own heart.

"Where is he?" Ian demanded. Melanie stared at him blankly.

"Who—?" she began.

"Don't play games with me, Melanie," Ian snarled. "Jared told me was going to stay home tonight and watch the game. I _see _his car here? That's no _coincidence_." Ian looked over to me, and I felt my heart race. He said nothing.

Maybe that was worse than saying something. Did he know that I knew? That was the question I was pondering as Melanie tried to get something out. A lie.

I felt my head spin. All the lies, all the deceit. I hadn't been lying for more than a week and I was already getting light-headed. I steadied myself on the door, holding my hand up against it and pressing so I wouldn't fall down. I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't handle this right now.

Ian pushed past Melanie, obviously not accepting her lie. "His car is behind the _bushes, _Mel! I don't think that's necessary for a _work _call!" Ian growled. I felt my heart quicken.

Melanie looked at me, her eyes showing alarm and blame. I didn't lead him here for this. I didn't want to come here. I wanted to tell her this, but I couldn't. I was too focused on trying to stay conscious. I wasn't used to the lies – the lies that had other people involved in them, pressuring me to stop. Sure, the lie about Florida was exactly that – a lie – but it was a lie that I had kept to myself, a lie that I was in control of.

This is not a lie I am in control of. This is a lie that will get me into a lot of trouble with my boyfriend. This is a lie that is not acceptable.

I found my way inside Melanie's house, only to hear the dreadful screams of Ian's voice. Jared's position as incriminating, sitting on the couch in the living room, his shirt on the floor, glasses of wine on the table in front of the couch, and, most importantly, the fact that his belt was unbuckled. He hastened to buckle it.

"What the _hell, _Jared?" Ian roared. I felt myself cringe. This side of him…this upsetting side. I flinched once more.

"Ian, it's not what it looks like—"

"Bull_shit_," Ian countered. Jared flinched away.

"Ian—"

"Those nights I invited you over? Those nights I wanted to grab a beer? The night I offered to set you up with a _job?" _Ian growled. "Is this where you were? Is this why you didn't want the job? Because of Melanie?"

Jared swallowed. "The job…Ian, if I took it, Melanie and I couldn't be together! That job called for me to move to France!"

I felt my head spin again.

"Why didn't you _tell _me?" Ian argued. "You know, bastard, if you told me, I could've gotten you a job in the US department!" Ian hissed. "I set you up with the international department because you have _no one here_!" Ian said, frustrated. "I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"This is why I didn't tell you," Jared said, his voice surprisingly calm. "You always look on the negative side," Jared argued. I saw Ian's chest huff.

"So how long has this been going on?" Ian asked, spinning around to see Melanie. I was oblivious to him at the moment.

"Since the day we all went shopping," Melanie mumbled. Ian's eyes widened, the same way mine had. "Ian—"

"Stop." Ian spun around, and this time his eyes were locked on mine. "Did you know about this?" he asked. I swallowed. _If you can't lie, say nothing, _I remembered Melanie's words in my head.

He took it the way I meant it – as the truth. His voice dropped to a condescending whisper. "Wanda…you _knew_? And you didn't tell me."

"Don't blame it on her!" Jared whined. Ian moved back to him.

"If I were you, Howe, I would shut your trap before you're out of employment for the rest of your _life_," Ian raged. I flinched again. My head twirled internally. The pain was overbearing. Ian turned back to me.

"I want to hear you say it, Wanda, did you know and didn't tell me?" he asked.

I looked up at him, seeing those sapphire eyes that had once made me get lost. Now they look at me and create a barrier. "Yes," I whispered, realizing this wasn't a trick question. "I knew and didn't tell you," I mumbled. It was true.

"Ian, I told her she couldn't tell you," Melanie argued on my behalf. "It's not her fault."

Ian's eyes burned; and I felt mine start to create tears. The way he looked at me, I felt something break.

"I need to cool off," Ian muttered, brushing past me.

"Ian—" I started after him. He turned around, stopping me mid-sentence.

"No," he said coldly. "Wanda, I need time." He started out the door again, and I felt my chest fall to pieces. Pain consumed me, but it was internal. I rushed to the door and rushed after him, determined not to let Melanie's mistake get in the way of our relationship.

"Ian, wait!" I choked out as I ran after him. I could see him shake his head.

"Wanda, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now," he growled. I shook my head at him.

"No," I said. "You can't let what Melanie did get in the way of our relationship." I voiced my thoughts.

His mouth was set in a tight, hard line. "You should've told me," he said. Anger, furious, unending anger that had been buried for a long time rushed out of me.

"Why do you care, anyway?" I said, my mouth burning. Ian blinked.

"I care because you didn't _tell _me." He looked back at the house. "None of you did!"

"So what?" I argued - my voice loud. "Was it make-fun-of-the-rich-guy month or something?" My face was red, not from a blush but from a boatload of anger.

Ian laughed, but it was a very sharp, furious laugh. "Wanda, why is _everything _about money with you? All you care about is our _classes_!" I had to admit, the words took me aback. I stared at him incredulously. Why was he talking to me this way? Spite flowed from his mouth so easily. "It's _never _been enough that I was willing to make you feel comfortable; that I was willing to accommodate you to make you feel comfortable!"

"I didn't _ask _you!" I argued. He chuckled again.

"Yes, you did." Ian unlocked his car. "If I wanted you, I had to do that. Otherwise, you would've just dropped me because you thought I was just using you for some idiotic spite prize." He began to climb into his car. "Wanda, I need time. Alone. I'll be gone tomorrow from my apartment; you can come and pick up your car then."

I stopped him from leaving, just for a second. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Where are you going?" I asked, hurt tracing my voice.

He looked at me, his eyes cold. "France," he answered. "Italy. England. Anywhere." He stared up the Porsche. "Don't call me, Wanda, because I won't answer."

It took all of two seconds before the Porsche was racing down the street like it was in a NASCAR race. I didn't realize it until after he was gone, but salty, wet tears were streaked down the side of my face. Melanie was suddenly outside, looking down the street as if expecting to see Ian's car turn back up the road. It didn't.

"Wanda…" She reached out to touch me, but I flinched away from her. It was _her _fault, wasn't it?

I didn't have the strength to be mad at someone else right now, so I relaxed when she touched me again. And when she pulled me into a hug, I didn't deny it. I couldn't be mad at her right now – not the one person who could make me feel even the tiniest bit better. I couldn't be mad at Mel.

Oblivious to the world around me, I closed my eyes and my feet started to move with Melanie's pushes. She led me into the house, where she set me down on the couch next to Jared, who had put his shirt on and was now fully clothed. I hugged myself tighter, just afraid I would fall apart. Lies. Deceit. It all reminded me of one touchy subject I was not willing to revisit. I shuddered.

"Jared," I heard Melanie whisper. "Could you please leave? I don't mean to cut this short, but…" I could hear the reluctance in her voice.

I shook my head adamantly, and tried to get up. My body couldn't do it. So, instead, I spoke aloud. "No," I protested. "Jared, you don't have to leave." My pitch was no higher than a whisper.

Jared looked at me, and I could see him through my tear-stained eyes. His face showed a sign of sympathy. _Good, _I thought sourly. _This is their fault_. But the pain was overwhelming when I was angry. I couldn't be angry at another person. I couldn't take too many emotions but happy ones. This was going to make me crash.

"Jared." I could see Melanie touch Jared's arm. Jared nodded without tearing his eyes from mine and leaned forward to give Melanie a kiss. Instead of kissing, most likely because they thought better of it, Jared jerked away and left with a hasty goodbye, not bothering to say anything to me. What could he say? "I'm sorry your boyfriend broke up with you because of me and Melanie's relationship"? No.

I heard the door slam and Melanie rubbed her hands on her jeans. I could see her lick her lips and sit down next to me.

"Wanda," she said - her voice low and soft. "I'm so sorry…"

I didn't want to speak anymore. I let her pull me into a hug and simply nodded when she offered me some tea. I accepted it, letting the warmth consume my fingertips. It brought me back to a day that I hated – the warmth.

* * *

_The cup of tea was warm in my hands as I sat at the table in our kitchen. My fingers slightly drummed the cup melancholically. I was not happy. My face was not turned up in a smile. I was angry. I was sad. I was terrified. _

_I heard the door slam and snapped out of my daydream, or whatever it was. It was a horrible daydream – a daydream about my failures. I put my head in my hands, trying not to sob. _

_Collin came home and tossed his jacket on the chair beside me. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek and did so cheerfully. He moved to the tiny kitchen in our small townhome and as I twisted a ring on my left hand. I saw him grab a Coke from the fridge. _

_"Hey, honey," he said in a sweet voice. I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't say so. I didn't have the will to say so. _

_When I looked up to see his handsome face and the emerald eyes that had consumed me, I fell – mentally and physically. One more day, I told myself with a sigh. I can do this. _

_"Hi," I said, trying to become cheerful. He came closer to me and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss. I couldn't deny it. Every time he kissed me, I felt at home. I felt at peace. At peace and at home with him. _

_I couldn't do it. Not now, not ever. _

_"I missed you," he said carefully, his hands gripping my hips seductively. My mood had lightened. _

_"You did?" I asked. _

_He nodded. _

_"I did," he answered. His fingertips played with the elastic on my shorts. I shivered from the touch. Why must he do this to me? "So…I was thinking…" _

_Before he could finish that sentence, I leaned forward and kissed him, answering his question without even hearing it. He brought us up to the bedroom, shut the door, and threw me down on the bed. My back hit the soft mattress and I bounced for a minute before he climbed on top of me and claimed my lips again. I twisted the ring off of my left ring finger, afraid of getting it stuck or sweaty. _

_Who would want to get their engagement ring ruined? _

_The diamond ring landed on the nightstand as we flipped over – where it would lay, alone and cold. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay…I might be able to get one more chapter in! Let's go…I'll try! Don't be disappointed if another chapter isn't up tonight, because I've got an early release from school tomorrow and this means more updates!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

**_PS: Thank you to all those who read _**_Cut__**. Please, if you haven't read it yet, would you go take a look? It's probably the first on my favorites list! I would really appreciate it! My friend needs your help! Review on it, too, if you can!**_

**_PSS: Tomorrow night, I'm taking down the poll. Someone doesn't want me to do a Divergent story…so keep voting to out-vote them! _**


	14. Another Girl

**A/N: Physically unable to express anger. That's it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns The Host – I own the writing and plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Girl**

It had been a week since I'd heard from or spoken to Ian. I picked up my car like he instructed me to do the day after our falling out, and he was nowhere to be seen. I figured he was in France by now, with another girl, forgetting about me.

I tried not to let it consume me, so instead of feeling sorry for myself, I focused on something other than him. Work. It demanded me from hour to hour, never letting me stop. My writing tried not to reflect on my feelings – the feelings of rejection and hurt.

Thursday night, while I had my glasses on and was writing an article about Wall Street, the phone rang. I tried not to jump at it, because my heart was hoping it was a male named Ian O'Shea. I wanted him not to be mad at me. I wanted him here – with me. Now.

But, instead of being my angry boyfriend (possibly _ex_-boyfriend), it was only Melanie. She sighed heavily over the line and emerged in a cheerful giggle.

"Hey, Wanda," she said, her tone light and airy. I never thought something would disgust me before. A feeling deep in my stomach had shifted.

"Hi," I said back and resumed typing as she asked me about my day, and I carefully redirected the conversation to her so I wouldn't have to do most of the talking.

"So," she said at last after a small break. I stopped typing immediately – Melanie would hear the keyboard clicks. My fingers hovered over the keyboard before she started talking again. "There's a benefit on Saturday night—Wanda, will you knock the hell off with the typing!" she yelled into my ear. I gave up on typing and grasped the phone to switch ears.

"Fine," I said grumpily. "Typing stopped. Continue."

Melanie exhaled. "Okay. So there's a benefit for one of my mom's charity on Saturday night," Melanie informed me. I rolled my eyes. _Another _charity event? "And I was wondering if you wanted to come."

I scowled. "Aren't you taking your boyfriend?" I said the words as spiteful as I could, but they didn't come out that way. Melanie, however, knew better. She sighed.

"He's coming, yes," Melanie answered truthfully. "But I want you there, Wanda. I don't want you to keep…holing yourself up. It's not good. You won't see him there, I promise you."

My heart stopped. Even if I agreed, I didn't even think about _that_. Would he be there? Alone? With someone? My heart flat lined.

"Wanda? Wanda? Are you there?"

It took me a second, but I answered with a clear of my throat. "Yeah. I'm here."

"Perfect. So what time should I pick you up for dress shopping tomorrow?"

* * *

It was sunny for an October Saturday afternoon. _Global warming, _I thought spitefully. Melanie was standing next to me in front of an out-of-my-league store on a popular street – a popular rich street.

Ever since Ian had said those mean things to me, I had begun to wonder if they were true. So far, he was right, as he always was. My heart pained at the thought of it. I shouldn't have let him go.

"What do you think about this one?" Melanie asked, pulling out a black dress with a tight bodice and a skirt that didn't fan out, but did not stick to thighs. I shrugged at her.

"Black isn't really your color," I said honestly. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Wanda." She chuckled. "The dress isn't for _me, _idiot. It's for _you_."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "No, no. That's _way _out of my price range," I said with a sour tone. Didn't she know better?

There was the second eye roll. "Seriously, Wanda? Stick with it!" Mel ordered. "This dress is for _you_, and it's from _me. I'm _buying it for _you_. Kapish? Comprende? Got it?" she said, waiting for me to catch on.

I refused. "No," I said. "I can't accept a…" I paused to look at the price tag on the dress. When I saw it, I whistled. "_No. _I cann_ot _accept a _seven hundred _dollar dress, Melanie!" I protested.

She hit me on the arm lightly. "Wanda, please. Consider it an early birthday gift." Melanie shrugged her shoulders.

I frowned. "My birthday isn't for another month," I argued. Melanie scowled.

"Stop being picky." Melanie roamed the racks for my size and picked out the dress from the rack. "Ah! Perfect!" she cooed and handed the dress to the store clerk who was helping us. With a slap-smile on her face, the store clerk listened while Melanie instructed. "Please let my friend try this on," Melanie said with her sweetest smile. The clerk nodded and beckoned me forth. I couldn't stop myself, because Melanie shoved me towards the dressing room, making me stumble forwards. I huffed, straightened out, and was left with no choice other than to try on the dress.

Minutes later, I emerged from the dressing room, the black dress tight but well-fitting on my body. I hadn't looked in the mirror, afraid that I might like it and be tempted to take Melanie's offer. My hair cascaded down the thick straps of the dress, stretching from my head to my ribcage. I stood on the pedestal, trying not to look at the mirrors around me. I focused on Melanie, who was sipping champagne from a glass, handing the store clerk who had helped me five different types of dresses – short, long, showy, conservative – so she could try them off after she most likely dismissed this dress. When Melanie saw me, though, to my disappointment, she gasped in liking.

"My God!" Mel whispered. "Wanda…it's _perfect,_" Melanie raved. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I can't afford it, so that means it's _not _perfect," I said sourly. Melanie frowned.

"Have you even seen yourself, Wanda?" Melanie proposed. I blushed. "Turn around," Melanie ordered. I sighed heavily before giving in and turning around, catching the glimpses of my reflection.

I'm not going to say anything about my facial features and the label on it here. There are different opinions that could be valid. But the dress…the dress, on my body, was absolutely amazing. I felt myself heat up when I saw it, realizing how much I liked it, and how much I hated Melanie for ordering me to see it so I would fall in love with it and ask her to buy it for me.

_Self control, _I told myself and turned around. I shook my head. "You know, I shouldn't even be going to this thing." It wasn't convincing.

Melanie cocked a hip as the store clerk returned. Melanie turned to her. "She'll be taking that dress," Melanie said. "Please put it on hold and don't let her persuade you into destroying it or something like that," Melanie instructed and shot a look towards me. "I'm going to try on my dresses now, Wanda, and I'm buying you that damn dress," she muttered under her breath and walked away.

I sighed to myself, and finally gave in. I remembered there was no point in arguing with Melanie Stryder.

I went back to the dressing room and changed. I gave the dress to the clerk, who put it in a safe corner at the back of her register and eyed me carefully. Of course she would listen to Melanie and not me. I was a blinking neon sign in here – a sign that I did not belong.

Melanie chose a dark blue dress – a floor-length, opposite to my knee-length dress – that had a one-shoulder strap and a tight lacing in the back. When she paid for both our dresses, she put them in the car, asked Walter to bring them to our houses, and then Walter left, and we walked up the streets, roaming stores for shoes and other accessories, and finally, stopped for lunch.

We had chosen a quaint Italian restaurant, across from a Starbucks. I didn't realize which Starbucks it was until we had ordered our meal and sat down, but a painful ripple echoed across my chest, and I had to turn away from the Starbucks.

Movement, unfortunately, caught my eye, and I instantly regretted it.

I felt as if my eyes were glued to the glass that separated the restaurant from the outside world of NYC. Ian O'Shea, very much in America, sat at a table in Starbucks, reading the newspaper through his sunglasses. I felt my heartbeat speed up and considered going outside and over to the Starbucks. I thought of ways I could do it casually, and I thought of ways I could do it normally – going up to him, talking, and trying to figure out if this was going to work.

I was going to point him out to Melanie, but that was when another movement caught my eye.

Someone – a girl, someone – had sat down next to Ian, across from him, really. She was a long-legged blonde, with a full chest and pretty features. I felt my heart take a leap from a cliff as she began to slightly hit Ian's legs underneath the table with her black Christian Louboutins. She was rich – extremely rich. Ian smiled to her and they began conversing. He laughed, she laughed, and their feet were still playing underneath the table.

I felt myself grow jealous – extremely and utterly jealous. And then the pity came. Then the anger. Then the jealousy again. Then the sadness.

"Wanda?" Melanie tried to snap me out of it. My head was still turned to Ian, who was still laughing and conversing with the blonde as if it was on repeat. Melanie's head turned to the side and looked where I looked. I saw her eyes widen in surprise and a gasp escape her mouth.

"Wanda…" Melanie trailed off. "Oh, no, Wanda….Oh, God…" Melanie swallowed. She stole a glance towards me, but I wasn't looking at her. "Wanda, do you want to go? It's a good idea if we go. We should just go." The word "go"must've came out of her mouth ten thousand times.

I hushed her and turned. Why was I feeling sorry for myself? Why was I jealous? He's the one who ended it with me. He's the one who didn't want me. He's the one who rejected me. He should feel jealous and sorry for himself. He lost _me_.

But deep down, I knew that wasn't right. My mind had it twisted. I felt a painful stab from memories. Absent-mindedly, I touched the bracelet that had stayed on my wrist ever since the day Ian had given it back to me.

Angrily, I snapped the bracelet off my hand, ripping it in half. Melanie gasped, surprised at my sudden outburst. I got up from my seat, feeling angry and betrayed, and broke the bracelet into fours. The silver chain disappeared from my hand as it dropped into the trash can that I was holding it over. Melanie's hand was on her mouth, pressing it to her lips. I huffed.

"I'm done," I said. "I'm over with him. Ian O'Shea and I are over."

I didn't know how much of it was true or not. I didn't even know if I wanted it to be true or not. I threw the bracelet away with pride. I didn't want him anymore. All those lies, all those deceitful qualities we had between us – I can't go down that road again.

"Wanda…" Melanie's voice was filled with sorrow. I shook my head.

"No, Melanie," I snapped. "Don't feel sorry for me." I looked out the window where I saw Ian smiling at the blonde, and the blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her chest slightly. It was a small gesture, but it was a gesture worthy of seduction. "I'm done with him. I get this."

I was angry. Beyond doubt. I was angry. I was going to go to the benefit and, assuming he was back in America, he would be there. I would show him how done I was with him and his silly little games.

_Games, _something inside me snarled. _Aren't you the one playing the games, Wanda? _

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I got that in! Oh, well! Going to shower and then watching TVD! More tomorrow!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

**_PS: REFER TO THE OTHER PS!_**

**_PSS: REFER TO THE OTHER PSS!_**


	15. The Benefit: Part One

**A/N: Watching ****_You Don't Mess With the Zohan! _****I am just in love with this movie. It's so funny and unrealistic (that's what makes it funny)! **

**Anyway, onto the story. Part 1 of the charity benefit. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters. I own the writing and plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Benefit**

**Part One**

My hands ran over the length of the dress that fit on my frame, ranging from my torso to the hem. I blew out a long breath of air as my head, cocked to the side, examined the dress. Was it pretty? Did I really look good in it? It was ridiculous to wonder, but I had to look good tonight, especially considering my _ex _boyfriend was back in the country.

Ever since this afternoon, I wondered if he had even _left. _He said he would, but when do people _always _do the things they say? I tried not to let my mind shift to the other side of that equation – was he with _her_ for the time we were separated?

My fury came back to me. It shouldn't matter now. I was over with him. Done. I'm not wasting my time on someone who would only hurt me.

I slipped my shoes on over my feet and grabbed a coat and my phone. Melanie had asked if I wanted to come over to the hotel with her, but I had declined. Originally, I thought it would be at Melanie's mansion, but I was wrong. Melanie explained to me that the party was way too big to host in her house. I knew better than to assume Melanie was being modest.

Once I was downstairs and about to slip out, I was caught by my parents. It made me feel like a teenager again, which ultimately made me frown.

"Hey, honey," my dad started, giving me one of his "Where are you going?" smiles. I smiled back weakly.

"Hey," I responded. "I'm just going to Melanie's charity event," I told him, predicting the alternate meaning of his smile as his next words.

My mom raised her eyebrow. "Since when did you wear a dress like _that _to one of Melanie's charity events?" My mom paused. "Since when did you _go _to Melanie's charity events?"

I tried not to lose my temper. I wasn't particularly in a good mood this evening. "Since I came back," I snapped. "Listen, I'm late. So I have to go." I opened the door to leave and stepped out, despite their protests. I hated doing that, but they had no right to treat me like that.

I mentally made a side-note: _Keep looking for apartments! _

The cab arrived at my house right on time and I stepped into it. Quickly, I told the cabbie to take me to the Plaza, which he did, after giving me a look and giving the house I was in a stranger look. I mentally rolled my eyes as he drove off.

* * *

_Don't _look _for him, Wanda. Stop being desperate. _

Oh, but how I hoped he would show up. For reasons unknown to me, I wanted him to see me. I felt my chest darken in disappointment when he was nowhere to be found when I entered the hotel.

Melanie greeted me with a kind smile and hug when I arrived. "You look beautiful," she praised. I said the same to her and tossed my curled hair over my shoulder. I had tried to do something different instead of my regular braiding or just down and wavy, so I curled it and pulled half of my hair behind my head and secured it with a clip. Melanie approved of it and said so.

She left her post at the door to walk inside with me, where Jared appeared with two drinks in his hand. He handed one to Melanie. "Here you go," Jared said and sipped his own drink. Then, he noticed me and stopped drinking out of the cup. I smiled, unable to resist it. He choked on his drink.

"Hey…Wanda," Jared said awkwardly. I think he still felt bad about what happened with Ian. I silently wondered if Ian had talked to _him _since the incident.

"Hi," I said to him. He nodded to me.

"You look nice," he commented. I felt blood rise to my cheeks – for no other reason than I was overwhelmed by the compliments I got when I wore a seven hundred dollar dress.

"Thanks," I responded. He nodded.

"So…" he trailed off. It was socially awkward. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Jared." She laughed. "Lighten up." Mel nudged his side playfully, and I saw it as a different gesture. Jared laughed awkwardly. I realized, now, that he looked good…in a tux. It wasn't _him, _but it was fitting enough. Melanie was, of course, wearing the dress that I had seen her in and that she had bought.

"Wanda, would you like a drink?" Jared asked carefully. I looked at him, and pondered.

"Sure," I answered finally. He nodded and turned to Melanie.

"You'll be okay?" he asked. Melanie frowned.

"I'm not some sick puppy," she growled. "I can _handle _myself."

Jared laughed. "Yeah. All those taekwondo classes, right?" He chuckled as he walked away and Melanie glared after him.

"Sometimes I even wonder how I got around to sleeping with that bastard," she mumbled, but I knew she didn't mean it. I could see it in the way she looked at him. But I had to admit; sometimes Jared was a little overbearing.

I paused. "Wait, how _did _you guys get around to sleeping with each other?"

Melanie pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "You really want to know that?" she asked quietly. I shot her a disapproving look.

"Well, obviously, I have no sex life of my own, so I'm practicing voyeurism for now," I said sourly. "Melanie, I just want to know what _happened. _Please. Spare me the gory details," I pleaded.

She laughed. "It just…happened, I guess." When I gave her a look, telling her that I didn't want her explanation to be _that _vague, she argued. "Well, I mean, when does it really have a back story to it? He came over afterwards because he forgot his jacket in my car and…well…it just _happened." _She blushed, and I smiled.

"Well, for what it's worth, you look good together." At that moment, Jared returned, a smug smile on my face.

"Aw, are we talking about Barbie and Ken again? They do make a cute couple." I hadn't noticed how close he was standing to Melanie – and how _good _they really did look together. Even tonight, they matched.

As we laughed, I started to feel better. Something crossed my mind, though. _What if he tries to talk to me again? _I thought, panicking. Then, I realized, there was nothing to panic about. _He broke up with me. So I shouldn't talk to him, even if he wants to talk to me. _

I huffed. It was a good vow. He didn't deserve me if he broke up with me over a silly little thing – something that didn't concern us. We were not meant to be.

And then there was that little hole – that little hole that wanted him so bad, it hurt, and wanted to talk to him so bad, I would do anything for it.

But that hole had grown so tiny, it was almost non-existent. _Last tonight and the hole will be gone, _I promised myself. It seemed like a valid promise.

I tried to laugh along with Mel and Jared as he said something funny, but it wasn't funny to me. It was an inside joke – between them. I laughed, though, falsely, trying to understand. The truth was…I didn't. The third-wheel feeling was something I was getting used to every minute I spent with Jared and Melanie.

* * *

As the night progressed, I realized this dress was a waste of Melanie's money. No one wanted to dance with me – they all knew who I was. The best friend of Melanie Stryder – the ex-girlfriend of Ian O'Shea. I was trying to fit myself into somewhere I didn't belong.

Sure, back in high school, Melanie's rich friends would ask me to dance at parties like these. Reasons I was unaware of – but I always had an inkling it always had something to do with Melanie. _Bribes, _I thought venomously. Melanie would do something like that.

So when Alex Stephens attempted to ask me to dance with a constipated look on his face, I turned him down immediately. I wasn't in the mood to have an awkward dance with a man who was getting paid to dance with me.

I turned my head and saw Kyle O'Shea dancing with his wife, Jodi. Maybe if I hadn't met Ian, I wouldn't have noticed them. But I did now. Despite Kyle's mean attitude towards me, he was gentle to Jodi. I felt my heart break inside of my chest. At least one of the O'Sheas could be gentle.

Across the room, Melanie and Jared were dancing publicly (I assumed it was okay, because he was practically her date, being her bodyguard and all). But they were arguing. Jared's hands kept her at a decent length, and I realized it was for decency.

Even as I looked around, I couldn't see _him _anywhere – the one I wanted to see. _Bite your tongue, Wanda Meyer, _I said to myself. But I was correct. I wanted to see him. He was the only one who would dance with me. He's the only one who likes me for who I am.

Or was it all a lie?

Movement – strange, uneasy movement – caught my eye from the entrance. I thought I saw Ian, and I was definitely correct.

But I was also…not correct.

He was there, gorgeous, stunning, whatever you wanted to describe him as. Ian was in a suit, a nice suit. A grin was stretched across his face, as if he hadn't had a care in the world. My heart quickened, but then dropped when I saw him lean out of the entrance, looking like he was waiting for someone.

He was. It wasn't me, though.

It was that damn blonde; I realized when she walked in. She was wearing a floor-length dress with a slit on her right leg, the opening traveling all the way up to her hip in a V-type shape. Her hair was braided into a fishtail and rested on her right shoulder, stretching from her head down to her waist.

I felt myself grow jealous. This wasn't _normal _for me. I wasn't a jealous person. I was kind. I was compassionate. I was thoughtful of other people's needs and conditions.

She looped her arm through Ian's, laughed, and they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

I felt much like a schoolgirl without a date to the prom. Granted, I did have a date to the prom, but it was with a guy that only went because Melanie was dating his best friend. It was awkward, and I didn't enjoy it one bit.

That was how I felt right now. Alone. Bored. Desperate.

I began to wonder ways I could return the dress. Stupidly, I had cut off the tag. It wasn't like me – but I thought tonight would be different. I thought the odds would be in my favor tonight.

I was wrong. So deeply, deeply wrong.

The crowd parted slightly, and when I caught a glimpse of who was dancing in the crowd, I thought the audience hated me for some unknown reason. Ian was dancing with the _stupid _blonde, his hands in hers and her hand on his shoulder. It was a formal dance position.

My heart almost combusted of jealousy and anger. Just like that? Out of nowhere? He was done? All he said was that he needed _time, _and here I am, giving it to him, and he feels the need to slut it up with a Playboy model?

I was ready to leave, because I couldn't handle it anymore. The anger made my head spin and my stomach feel weird.

Melanie stopped me from leaving. "Whoa. Wanda? Where are you going?" she asked. I sighed.

"Mel, I'm not doing this right now." I rubbed my temple. "Just let me go. I'll text you later," I promised. She reluctantly nodded and stepped aside, letting me work my way through the crowd. I pushed my way through the dancing couples, resenting every one. This always _happened _to me, didn't it? Love worked that way – against me.

I finally reached the end of the block of people, half a yard away from the door.

That was, until, a finger tapped my shoulder lightly, but I could feel the electricity hum in my body. I didn't know who it was, but I had a pretty good guess.

I turned around reluctantly and ended up staring into the eyes that had once been mine.

"What do you want?" I growled. Ian looked at me and smiled lightly.

"To talk."

* * *

**A/N: Next part coming up…tomorrow! Sorry! I don't mean to leave you hanging, but I have to go to bed. **

**Night!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	16. The Benefit: Part Two

**A/N: Going to see The Host for the third time tonight! YAY! So excited!**

**Anyway…thank you guys for the reviews! I have reached 100! This is such a happy day! **

**To reward you, here is the awaited chapter of all O'Wanda shippers dream. No, crap. That's next chapter. **

**Oh, well, this one leads up to that one! Yay! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out tonight, but I have to work on my Vampire Diaries story! I've been neglecting it…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, The Host is not mine, sadly. But I do own the writing and the outline! The song in this chapter is ****_Still Into You _****by Paramore. It is playing while they are dancing, if it isn't obvious.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Benefit**

**Part Two**

_"Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you.  
Make you feel, make you feel better."_

I glared at him in disbelief. He was just with someone else, less than two seconds ago, and he feels the need to "talk" with me? So _now _he wants to talk.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, forcing the words out of my throat. Really, I wanted to scream out acceptance, but I wasn't going to do that. _Stay strong, _I thought, but I was breaking.

His fingers caught my wrist to keep me in place. "Wanda, don't be like that," he pleaded, his tone smooth. "I want to talk to you." His eyes shimmered, and I felt my knees get weak, much like my resistance to him.

I laughed sourly, trying to keep my resistance intact. "Yeah, okay," I condescended. "Well, do me a favor. Instead of talking to boring old _me, _go talk to your little blond bimbo that you brought here," I spat and tried walking away. His grasp was too tight, I couldn't move, although I struggled hard.

_"It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it."_

Ian raised his eyebrows. "You think…" he trailed off and looked at the blonde, who was getting a drink. "Wanda…"

"Let go of me!" I growled, exasperated. He did, seeing my distress. I rubbed my wrist, looked at him one more time, and turned to walk away. When I did, his hand laced through mine and he spun me back to him – a gesture effortless for _him_, I imagine. I swallowed as I realized the space between us wasn't decent. I was pressed against his chest, the effects of him spinning me towards him and me slamming into him. I tried to work my way to give us space – to try and get out of his grasp overall – but his fingers tightened against mine. Ian's fingers weren't tight enough for it to be uncomfortable, but it was tight to hold me.

_"'Cause after all this time.  
I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you."_

He swayed back and forth to the music, taking me with him. We were close, I realized. Uncomfortably close.

_Just enough, _my inner-self sighed.

"Wanda," Ian started with a smile. "To be honest, I think it's cute that you're jealous." He grinned. "Jealousy is one of the most important passions." He paused. "Though I don't have a clue of what you would be jealous about. Your reasons seem unnecessary," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes, irritated.

"Yes. No idea," I teased angrily. It was bad enough he had to shove another girl in my face, but he has to lie about it? "Because she _doesn't _look like a _Victoria's Secret_ model at _all_!" I snapped.

_"Recount the night that I first  
Met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya."_

Ian smirked and laughed. "Wanda, is it not enough for me to tell you that you're the only one who will make me look twice?" he questioned seriously. I felt my heart jump up to the ceiling. The corners of his mouth turned up and he leaned forward towards me. I leaned back slightly. "She's not my _date. _She's a business partner from England. I was told to bring her here tonight. _Jessica _has three kids and is happily married," Ian pointed out.

This surprised me, but I shrugged, refusing to believe it. "Adultery is more common these days," I muttered. Ian laughed, and the sound tried to make me smile. I refused the grin.

"So it's not enough to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman here?" he whispered. I swallowed, but on the inside, I was burning with desire for him. It was twice that he suggested I was his. I closed my eyes.

"Were you even _gone?" _I felt the words flowing out of my mouth. "Were you ever _gone_?"

Ian frowned. "You think I would lie?" he questioned. "Of course I was gone. Why do you think I came back with an English business partner? Wanda, I was in London until yesterday."

_"You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever."_

I became disturbingly aware of the hand on my waist as the song progressed. I tried to focus, but it was hard with him staring at me. Why hold a grudge against him? What was this even about?

I looked up at him to see him staring at me again. My voice dropped to a whisper. "Aren't you still mad at me?" I asked.

Ian's eyes relaxed and I felt his hand slowly massage my fingers. "Wanda, does it look like I'm upset at you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You left," I muttered. "You just _left_."

He nodded. "I know," he said, his face close to mine. "I'm sorry, Wanda, I really didn't mean to just leave. I was angry. I didn't know what to do."

_"And after all this time.  
I'm still into you."_

I didn't realize how close his lips were to mine until they were close enough so I could feel his breathing. His hand felt hot in mine and I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Shouldn't I be angry that he left? Shouldn't he have to do something more than say "I'm sorry"?

I didn't care anymore.

His lips touched mine in another second, and I felt it. The misery was gone and I was with him again. Ian's lips moved against mine and I moved my hands to secure his face with mine. I missed this. I missed all of this.

_"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm in to you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you."_

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling away and leaning his forehead to mine. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't even mean to upset myself. I was stupid," he breathed.

I shook my head. "Please," I whispered. "Don't talk. I don't want to talk anymore. We've spent _way _too much time talking." I half-laughed. He smiled at me and kissed me again, consuming me once more. We danced until the end of the song until it was finally time to go.

_"Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you_

_"I should be over all the butterflies_  
_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_  
_And baby even on our worst nights_  
_I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you_  
_I'm still into you."_

* * *

When the benefit was over, Ian and I were still together. Melanie and Jared had given us appreciative looks throughout the rest of the time until Ian and I left. Jared and Ian had talked, and they forgave each other. When Melanie and I talked, I told her who the blonde girl that Ian was with was and what had happened. Melanie congratulated me.

"Hey, Wanda," she said carefully. I hummed.

"Yes?" I asked, half-mumbling.

"Don't show up at my house," she forewarned. "I'm telling my parents that I'm over at your house…" she whispered and trailed off. I nodded in understanding.

"Ah," I said, getting it. "Jared's?" I guessed. She nodded and shrugged.

"We figured it was time for a change." She blushed like a small schoolgirl. I laughed.

"Okay," I agreed. "I won't come over to your house," I promised. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "So…are you going home or…?" Melanie trailed off suggestively. Blood rose to my cheeks.

I glanced over at Ian, who was saying goodbye to Kyle, Jodi, and his parents. His eyes caught mine and he smiled at me. Jared was next to him, trying to get his attention. My heart soared.

"Wanda!" someone snapped at me. I saw Melanie glaring, and I cocked my head.

"Hm?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Damn, you've got it bad." She shook her head. My cheeks burned. "Are you going home after this?"

I didn't want to lie to Melanie, but if I said no, she would automatically assume I was going home with Ian. What if that wasn't what he wanted? What if that wasn't what _I _wanted?

I shrugged. "No clue," I said at last. She frowned.

"Be vaguer, why don't you?"

I laughed. "I don't even know, so I can't tell you!" I argued. Melanie sighed.

"Oh, well," she said finally. "If you _do _decide to…you know…you should always—"

I interrupted her by stopping her with my hand. "Melanie, despite what you believe, I am not a virgin."

"Well I was just going to say—"

"Nope. Protection. Whatever. I've got it. No worries," I assured her, and tried not to laugh as she scowled.

"You ruin _everything,_" she mumbled. I smiled at her.

"Love you, too, Mel," I told her as Ian approached us. His hand lingered on my back as he slowly ushered me out.

"You ready to go?" he asked carefully. I nodded, my heart pounding in my ears as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I agreed and raised my hand to wave to Melanie. "Goodbye, Mel."

Mel smirked. "Bye, Wanda. Have fun," she singed. I didn't know if Ian could see it, but I was blushing so bad, my face turned the color of a ripe tomato. I hoped he didn't notice.

My mind raced. I wanted him, but did he want me that much? Was it too fast? Did he even want to be with me anymore? I was unbelievably unreasonable tonight. I should've listened to him. I was a bad person. I mentally brought my palm to my face. I wanted to throw my head in my hands. I was nervous – really nervous.

"Wanda?" Ian looked at me. "Did you bring your car tonight?" Ian asked.

I shook my head. "Ian, I don't have a car," I responded. He tilted his head.

"But the car you brought to my house…"

"…Was my parents'," I confessed. "I didn't really feel like taking a cab," I admitted. He nodded.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?" Driving me home wasn't an option, and my heart sunk. But then I thought about it – was it just because he didn't want to push? I knew I had to take the reins on this one.

"Will you…" I tried to force it out. "Will you drive me?" I asked. I didn't want to suggest what I was thinking, for fear he would shoot me down immediately.

His face lit up. "Of course." Ian smiled as the valet brought his car around the parking lot and handed the keys to Ian. Ian held the car door of the Porsche open for me and I climbed inside. I inhaled, loving the scent it gave to me.

Ian climbed into the car himself and looked at me cautiously. "Where too, Miss Wanda?" he asked in a light tone. I tried to laugh, but my nerves made it sound like a dying horse sound, so I gave up. "Your home?" he offered.

I shook my head. "I don't think I want to go home tonight," I whispered. Maybe he would get the hint. Ian nodded.

"Okay. Melanie's, then?" he asked. I assumed Jared didn't tell him that Melanie was spending the night at his house.

I shook my head again. "Melanie's preoccupied," I confessed.

He pursed his lips, and I shielded my eyes. He got it. "Where would you like to go, Wanda?" he asked carefully.

I sighed. "Will you take me to your place?" I asked. Ian didn't seem surprised, but he didn't seem ecstatic about it. He inhaled largely.

"You're sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"More than." I smiled. "I missed you, Ian."

He reached across the gearshift to tilt my cheek to his face. His fingers felt so soft against my skin. I leaned into his palm. "I missed you, too, beautiful." His lips pressed to mine slowly, and I wanted more of it. I was ready, I realized. I was ready for him.

Ian pulled away all too quickly and smirked. "To my place it is," he agreed. I laced my fingers through his and he erupted in a smile and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too…cheesy, or fluffy, really. I just came back from The Host and feels consumed me. **

**Next chapter will get…****_graphic? _****Not Rated M graphic, but stretching the T rating. Just be aware, okay? **

**Thank you for all the reviews! It really does make me happy!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	17. Alone

**A/N: Writing this on my iPad keyboard...I'm awesome, aren't I? **

**Yes, yes I am. :)**

**So...again, this chapter is graphic. Not graphic enough to be rated M, but graphic enough to stretch the limits on my T rating. But, you know, it's probably not even going to be that bad and everyone's going to yell at me because I got their expectations worked up for nothing...**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: The Host is, unfortunately, not mine. Although the writing and the plot is.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Alone**

Ian led me into his apartment, his hand warm in mine. His fingers interlocked with mine, and I realized that this is what I missed most. Not kissing, not the nicknames. I missed _him, _just him in general. The way his skin felt against mine. The way he looked at me. I missed _him_.

I stepped into the apartment, and finally saw it for the first time. It was large, with big, open windows and oak hardwood floors. My heels clicked on the wood, and I didn't even attempt to make them sound quiet. I looked around, seeing the black half-circular sofa and the large LED screen television. The kitchen was in the back corner and there was a corridor that led to a room on my left. I inhaled deeply.

"Wanda?" Ian caught my attention. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

He looked at me and gestured towards my body. "If you'd like, I can take your jacket," he offered. I looked down at my jacket, seeing it as a small gesture of undressing. My cheeks brightened and I slipped the jacket down my body and handed it to him. He smiled and hung it on the coat rack beside the door and did the same to his jacket. As he did, I caught a glimpse of the large billiard table in the back, brightened by a dim light that hung low from the ceiling.

I didn't want to waste anymore time, for we had wasted enough. I stepped closer to him and pressed my lips to his, taking no prisoners. He let me do what I wanted, and what I wanted was him. I locked my hands around his neck and Ian's fingers trailed along my waist. We kissed, and as we did, I felt myself grow less timid. He was mine, I believed. All mine.

Finally, he did what I wanted. He lifted me up on to his body, letting me deepen the kiss. I sighed to myself, feeling the bliss that came with kissing Ian O'Shea. Bliss didn't describe my feelings at the moment. Ian moved us so we pressed against a wall, the wall that lined the hallway to the other room. His hands rested on my hips, and they slowly moved. My dress was already riding up my thighs. Did I mind? No. I did the opposite of mind. I didn't care at all. It was just me and him at the moment. Just us. No one else. I tugged on his lips with desire and he groaned.

"Wanda," he muttered against my lips. I tried to keep kissing him, to stop him from talking. _Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, _I begged to myself. "Wanda," he muttered again and pulled away from my lips. But he kissed me, once, twice, a third time, before fully pulling away.

"Wanda," he said slowly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said seriously. I looked into those eyes - those beautiful, jaw-dropping eyes.

"Ian," I countered. My back was pressed against the wall and Ian's hands held my weight up. I kissed him hard, trying to make him understand. I pulled away, smiling. "What about the things that I _do _want?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled at me and brought his lips back to mine. The next thing I knew, he was setting me down on the bed, and the dress came off of my body entirely.

* * *

We laid in the bed afterwards, his hand in my hair and my cheek on his chest. I sighed to myself, feeling absolute happiness at the moment. That happiness would fade away, eventually, I realized. It was too good to last.

I knew this, of course. It was something that was bound to happen, but I didn't want it to. I would never want it to end.

"I almost forgot," Ian whispered, ruining our blissful silence. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. A slurred smile appeared on my face.

"What?" I asked. He kissed my hair.

"I forgot to give you your present," he answered. I frowned.

"What?" I questioned. But nothing, not even an extravagant gift could ruin my mood right now. He smiled and got out of bed. I saw him put on his boxers and frowned. I clutched the sheets closer to my body and sat up. Ian disappeared into his closet, but I could still see him. I sighed to myself. How could this gorgeous creature really be mine?

Even if he wasn't mine, how could I share the most intimate experience known to man with him? It seemed like a dream - the apartment, the man, the life. I exhaled as he returned to bed with a slender velvet box that looked like something that would hold jewelry in. My fingers unconsciously moved to my other wrist, feeling for something that wasn't there. I remembered - I had thrown my bracelet out after I saw him with that girl in the coffee shop. It all seemed silly to me now.

His eyes looked down to where I was feeling. I blushed as he talked. "What happened to the bracelet?" he asked, concerned. I sighed.

"I threw it out," I said at last. Ian raised his eyebrows, so I elaborated. "I saw you with your business partner at Starbucks and...well...I threw my bracelet out." I looked down at my hands. He laughed and put his finger under my chin and forced my head up. I saw him smiling.

"Have I told you that it's incredibly adorable when you're jealous?" he asked. I smiled and he kissed me, consuming me once more. Finally, he broke away.

"Well, maybe it's fate that you got jealous," he admitted. "Because..." he trailed off and opened the box, revealing a diamond bracelet nestled in the suede padding. "I got you another one in London," he finished. My hand flew to my mouth in surprise. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to accept it or to pick a fight with him.

Instead, I flung my arms around him and kissed him deeply. I wasn't picking a fight tonight; not after we had just gotten through a large and miserable one. He kissed me back, in a way that made me lose feelings.

Ian broke away from the kiss to remove the bracelet from the ties. "Do you like it, Wanda?" he asked carefully.

I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. "Yes," I agreed. "I love it," I corrected. He smiled, and I was glad I didn't pick a fight, although I knew I couldn't wear it. If my parents saw it on me, they would be upset because I was accepting a gift that was extravagant. I was raised to only stay within the limits of what I could afford. Gifts were to be turned down if they were too expensive.

But as I looked at it closer, the diamonds were so insufficient to the loops around it, it was hardly noticeable. I think I could manage passing it off as fake diamonds.

Ian held out the bracelet for me. "Would you like to put it on?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, please," I responded. Ian smirked and locked the bracelet around my wrist with a simple touch. It was the only item on my body. I pulled him closer to me to lock his lips to mine, and we ended up touching the sheets once more.

* * *

Later on at night, I watched Ian sleep, his chest rising up and down. His arm was around my shoulders and he was facing me. He didn't snore, but his breathing was heavy. I smiled to myself. I couldn't sleep - I was too happy for that unnecessary function to take place.

I got out of bed, feeling thirsty and not at all tired, and put on Ian's t-shirt that was strung out on the floor. I buttoned the shirt up so it left my collarbone free of material. The shirt was so big, it came down to my mid-thighs. I shrugged into it and wrapped my arms around myself, loving the scent he radiated. I had already begun to miss him and I was just leaving for a glass of water. I tucked my hair behind my ear and laughed.

After I grabbed a glass of water from the fridge, I drank it slowly, trying to clear my mind of everything so I could achieve tiredness. Instead of making my mind blank, my mind found it funny to show me a horrifying memory.

_I sat alone, my hands in my lap, as the piece of paper fluttered to the floor. It had once been in my hands, but I was too shocked to grip it properly. My eyes were too weak to look around the room. It was barren - empty - as empty and deserted as a desert in the middle of nowhere. Nothing remained but my own things, packed into a little box in the corner. As if packing his things and leaving wasn't enough - he had to pack my own things for me. I had until tomorrow to find a different place._

_My eyes shifted to the nightstand, where I saw the ghost of my engagement ring sitting, alone and cold, much like my heart. It was confusing to me, how I could love and hate someone so much, my own mind was split in two. He had ripped my engagement ring off my finger, and yet I was still as in love with him as I was two years ago. It didn't change a thing. _

_And then the letter - the letter that had explained how needy, desperate, and utterly annoying I had been to him. I was nothing other than a scam. I was broke, homeless, and had nothing else going for me. My scholarship was ruined - my life was ruined. _

_The Florida palm trees swayed back and forth in the light wind. The townhouse was quiet - pin drop silent. _

_The one thing he did for me was the one thing I had never wanted to do. He had taken me for everything I was worth, and he had done the one thing I had promised myself I would never result to doing. _

_A job at the _Times_. It was the only thing left. That job would keep me going. He had done that much. _

_But that meant moving back to New York. That meant dealing with my parents. That meant facing what this hideous mistake has done to me. _

_So, I sat back on the mattress and cried until I was forced to leave. _

I snapped out of my memory, shuddering from it. I was beyond that now. No one knew, no one had to know. It was done, over with.

I had thought moving back to New York would be the most horrifying thing of all. But, instead, it might have been the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Wanda?" A familiar voice whispered from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The minute his lips were on my neck, I sighed. It was definitely one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Murmuring against my skin, Ian continued. "Wanda, come back to bed," he offered. I smiled at him.

"Gladly." I blushed. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Ian pulled me close and played with the shirt on my body.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked carefully. I shrugged.

"Yes," I said. "I felt like wearing it, I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Maybe you look better in it than I do," he admitted. I blushed and kissed him. When I pulled back, I sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to go to _work!" _I groaned. "I wish I could just stay here with you." My mouth turned down in a frown. He smiled at me and kissed my temple.

"Maybe just this week," Ian said to me. I scowled. He shrugged. "But...if you want..." he trailed off. "I have a beach house in the Hamptons. Next weekend, we can go if you want."

I bit my lip. "Can Melanie and Jared go?" I asked. Ian raised his eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?" He rolled his eyes. I shook my head and locked my hands around his neck.

"Melanie needs a bodyguard at all times." I smirked. Ian's shoulders moved up and down in a light shrug.

"If that's what you want, baby," he said to me. I felt my heart leap. "That's what you'll get."

He leaned down to kiss me, and I found that sleep was the farthest thing from my mind that entire night.

* * *

**A/N: So, it was really completely situational. But, nevertheless, somewhat graphic. I guess it wasn't that bad...oh, well!**

**Anyway, please review! Thank you all for your support!**

_**Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!**_

_**Love, **_

_**KatherineSalvatore1918**_

_**X**_


	18. The Vacation

**A/N: Going to update this, watch another episode of ****_Supernatural _****and try to update this again. A few more chapters of O'Wanda until we hit the next obstacle…enjoy it while you can!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and everything! I really can't express how grateful I am! Really!**

**Disclaimer: The Host does not belong to me, but this story does! **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Vacation**

The sun was in a position over the horizon, indicating it was around nine in the morning. Ian piled on a cooler into the backseat of the car and shut the truck with a thud. His sunglasses covered his eyes and shielded him from the warm sun. I watched him, leaning against the car, as he sighed and looked over at me.

Ian's face broke out into a smile. "What?" he asked amusingly. I shrugged.

"Nothing," I lied. He stepped closer to me.

"Nothing?" he questioned, not believing me. Ian's hands reached to graze my hips. I smiled.

"Nothing," I said and tried to change the subject. "So…where are you taking me?" I asked innocently. His smile remained on his face.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," he objected. I frowned and stepped closer to him this time, an effort for seduction. My hands found the collar of his casual olive-colored shirt and grasped at it, pulling him closer.

"Oh, come on," I said, pouting. "Just one little hint?" I kissed him, in another effort to seduce him into telling me. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else in the world, it was surprises.

Ian relaxed into the kiss, putting his hands on my back and pulling me closer. I hadn't bargained for this, but I was inclined to object. We kissed until someone cleared their throat in order to get our attention.

"Really? You guys could at least get a room or something." Melanie stood behind Ian, her sunglasses plastered to her face and her hair up in a loose bun. Jared stood beside her in a stiff position, a stiff position that suggested he was in protector-mode, or, rather, the lying-mode.

I blushed, my face turning a deep shade of red. Ian, still keeping his hand in mind, twirled around to meet Melanie's hard gaze through their sunglasses. I, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't have her sunglasses on. They were in my bag…somewhere.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, Melanie, for inviting you on this trip," Ian said condescendingly. She stuck her tongue out.

She muttered. "Well, you know, my idea of a vacation is probably better than yours…or, at lease, the house would be."

I groaned. "Let's not do the wealthy-people competition right now," I pleaded. Ian chuckled.

"You heard her," he remarked to Melanie. Melanie sighed heavily before throwing her bag into the trunk of Ian's car. Unfortunately, it wasn't the Porsche, but it was a five-seat Audi, all the same. Jared put his bag into the trunk while surprisingly remaining strictly business-like. I wondered if he was able to publicly show affection with Melanie when we were…well, _wherever _we were going, but it didn't matter. My grip tightened on Ian's and he returned the strong squeeze.

Melanie smiled at us, despite her earlier disliking of our public affection. I remembered her reaction after I told her what happened with Ian and me the night of the benefit. I didn't bother to ask her about Jared, because, to be honest, her sex life wasn't on my list at the moment. Some things are better unspoken. Melanie, gratefully, had not forced the gory details out of me, but I had told her what happened. I showed her the bracelet, and I think she might've cried. I laughed so hard, I cried, myself.

"Are we going to leave or just stay in the parking lot for the entire vacation?" Melanie teased. I hit her on the arm. Something clicked.

"Mel, you know where we're going, don't you?" I said. Melanie sighed and bit her lip.

"Yes! God, fine! I know where we're going," Melanie confessed. I looked up at Ian, who shrugged.

"What? I did this all for you, sweetheart, and so you're the only one who doesn't know." He smiled. I found it very hard to stay mad at him.

I puckered my lips. "At least tell me it's inside of the country, because you didn't tell me to bring my passport," I argued. Ian laughed.

"Yes, Wanda. We are going to drive across the Atlantic to Europe for a weekend vacation." Melanie rolled her eyes, something barely visible through her sunglasses. "Of course it's inside the country!"

Ian chuckled. "Okay, okay. Now we could take Melanie's offer to stay in the parking lot for the entire vacation, but we better get going," Ian remarked. Melanie opened the door to the back seat and Jared climbed in after her. I took the seat up front with Ian, who had opened the door for me so I could get in. He was the last one to get into the car, and he started it with ease.

Ian grasped my hand before he pressed the gas pedal and turned up the stereo.

* * *

Jared was no longer Mr. Tense after we spent at least thirty minutes on the road. His arm magically draped across Melanie's side of the car, and she was pressed into the side of his body. They were sitting so close, and it was comforting to see them that way. I smiled, watching them through the rearview mirror. They were a good couple, despite their lies.

Ian hadn't used a GPS to get to where we were going. Three hours in to the car ride, I still had no clue where we were going, despite my efforts to tag the location based off of the highway exit signs. Ian glanced over to me as I looked out the window and squinted at a sign ahead. He chuckled.

"Are you still trying to figure out where we're going?" he asked in a quiet tone. Melanie was sleeping, and Jared was smoothing out her hair. I frowned at him.

"You could just tell me and make this all easier," I suggested. Ian laughed lightly and put his arm around me to draw me closer. I relaxed into his body and inhaled the scent of his cologne. Melanie awoke quietly, and Jared and Mel began talking and quietly laughing over the stereo noise.

"You really don't like surprises, do you?" Ian asked me. I shook my head against his shoulder.

"No, I don't," I said. "But it's worth it if you surprise me," I admitted. He smiled.

"Well that's good to know," Ian said and paused. "I'll try to remember that when I'm planning your other surprises, including your birthday surprise."

I groaned and straightened up, my back aching slightly from the angle I was positioned at. I glared at Ian. "Please don't throw me a party on top of the Eiffel Tower. I will personally murder you," I threatened. He laughed.

"Wow. Touchy," he noted. "No, I wasn't thinking about that." Ian paused. "Actually…what _would _you like for your birthday?" he asked.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his. "You?" I suggested, but the comment sounded more like a question. He smiled at me.

"You already have me, beautiful," he remarked. I blushed.

"Well, than, that's good enough for me," I said quietly. Ian shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Wanda." He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" His eyes focused on me, and I felt myself grow hypnotized. Nevertheless, the question was inviting.

"Whatever you want," I told him. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey, hey!" Jared ruined our fun from the backseat, his smile stretching across his face lightly. Ian and I looked at him through the mirror. "Eyes on the road, O'Shea!" Jared commanded. Ian laughed.

"Okay, just for that, you're getting the smallest room in the house," Ian threatened. Jared shrugged.

"Small…large….medium-sized." Jared smiled. "As long as there's a bed, I'm good."

Melanie slapped his arm playfully. "Jared, you're so _crude_," she warned. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"What? Haven't we all been through sex-ed? I'm pretty sure that was the worst year of _my _life." He shivered visibly.

"And…the conversation stops here," Ian warned. "We're like ten minutes away," he announced. I looked outside to catch a glimpse of a sign, but it was too blurry for me to see. I hit Ian's arm.

"Ian!" I gasped. "You were _distracting _me! This whole time!"

He turned his head to me and smiled. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about." He did.

I frowned. "You're very strict about your surprises," I mumbled. Ian shook his head.

"There's no point in a surprise if it's ruined," Ian said. "That takes the fun out of it," he responded.

But as we passed another sign, and Ian's lame attempt to distract me had failed because he didn't notice this small sign, I smiled to myself. I knew where we were going.

I looked back at Ian, who was so ecstatic about me learning the surprise. I smiled to myself. There was no point in ruining the surprise, I realized.

So, I took his hand and we stayed interlocked until we reached our destination.

* * *

I would've cared if he had just rented the house for us this _one _time, but that was not the case. The house in front of us, the enormous, luxurious, white-painted house was sitting in front of the ocean of the Hamptons, the calm ocean waves rising and falling on the shore, complimenting the house's features. It was a wide version of a stair-shaped house, with a wraparound porch and double doors. Windows lined the front, the back, and the side. The afternoon sun was shining above the house, making it glow.

Ian brought my bags in with his own, and Jared did the same for Melanie. Melanie wasn't overwhelmed at the house, and she huffed and lied that her beach house was bigger than this. I don't think I could've seen a beach house bigger than this. But, yet, I lived in a house that was the size of the foyer, so I wasn't one to judge.

Jared wasn't surprised, but he wasn't completely calm with it, either. The foyer was gorgeous, with a large red rug on the floor and dark wooden stairs. It was a twentieth-century style home with white pillars and interesting wall designs built into the corners. I felt Ian's hand rest on my back.

"You like it?" Ian asked, obviously hoping for a reaction. I looked at him, confused.

"Did you think I would say otherwise?" I asked him, barely breathing. "It's…amazing. I don't even know what to say!" Even though the location wasn't a surprise, the house definitely was the biggest surprise of all.

Ian smiled at me and kissed my hair. I leaned into him, hoping for more. I decided I would wait until he showed me our bedroom, for the sake of Jared and Melanie not yelling at us again.

"O'Shea!" Jared nodded to Ian.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to show my tiny-ass room?"

Ian chuckled and grabbed our suitcases. "Come on!" he yelled to Melanie and Jared, who were scoping out the dining room, living room, and kitchen that were all spaced out in miles around the house. "The bedrooms are upstairs, dim-wits!" I enjoyed this playful tease. It made me feel at home.

Of course, Ian had offered Jared and Melanie separate rooms, but they declined immediately. I felt bile rising in my throat, silently praying that Ian put us on the exact opposite side of the house. Ian shrugged as they came across a corridor of at least five different rooms.

"Choose one," he shrugged. Melanie looked at him.

"Which one is the Master?" she asked.

"The one on the left," Ian said. "It's a little smaller than the East Master, but if you think you're getting that one, you're insane." I hoped no one could hear the pounding of my heart through my chest as Ian talked. "You're welcome to take a room on the East wing, but I suggest we just…you know. Stay on the opposite sides of the houses for now. It's not like we don't have enough room." Ian tried to make the excuse less awkward.

Jared and Melanie shrugged.

"Fine with me," Melanie said, grabbing Jared's hand as they began to look through each of the rooms. Ian pulled my hand towards the staircase, where he led me down the circular staircase and to the other side of the house, the East wing.

"Ian, I can take my suitcase," I offered. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I relaxed immediately.

"I've got it," he said graciously. "So you want to share a room with me or…?"

I glared at him. "You didn't ask that question, did you?" I blurted out. Ian chuckled.

"I'm just making sure," he said, squeezing my hand. "I'm going to make this the best vacation, ever, Wanda, I promise."

_It already is, _I thought with a long, exasperated sigh. He was taking me to _our _bedroom. It already just surpassed my graduation trip to California.

Ian opened the door to the Master bedroom, which was lined with a spectacular view. It opened to a hot tub on the balcony, and stairs to the pool below it. If you overlooked the house amenities, you could see the blue ocean, rising and falling.

I looked out the window, astonished at what I saw. I could hear Ian set the bags down on the floor and walk over to me. His fingers wrapped around my torso and his chin fit on my shoulder. His lips were so close to my ear.

"You like it?" Ian asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "'Like' would be insulting to this house," I whispered, feeling his hot breath on my ear. I shuddered internally.

He smiled. "I'm glad," he said and kissed the hollow base of my throat. But before he could do anything else, he straightened. "Okay. We can go check out the rest of the house, if you want." Ian extended his hand to me when I turned around.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'll see all of it eventually," I admitted. He nodded.

"Okay," Ian agreed. "I'll get Jared and Melanie and see if they want to go out for lunch."

Before he could go, I gripped his hand and tugged him back. I couldn't spin him back as he had done to me, for I was too weak, but he had turned around, obliging. My hands rested on his shoulders as I stood on my toes to kiss him. I pulled away to shake my head, slightly panting from the dizziness Ian's kiss had brought to me.

"I think Melanie and Jared are busy," I muttered against his lips. Ian laughed.

"You think so?" Ian asked. I nodded, and heard the pin drop silence from this side of the house. I was glad Ian suggested that we be on opposite sides – it would be impossible to get through the night.

I didn't have to say anything else before he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: Another little fluff chapter. It was a little…iffy at the end, but yeah. So, I was reading the summary for this story, and I bet everyone's like "Where's the part where they get forbidden to see each other?" Well, it's not going to come for, like, another ten chapters. I don't want to immediately rush through the whole thing. So, O'Wanda is going to have their bumps in the road, and they will, in fact, eventually leave to Melanie and Ian's parents forbidding them from seeing Jared and Wanda. And then some crazy shit happens and…well, yeah. **

**So, hang on tight. Around a chapter and a half until it starts to get…****_interesting. _**

**Probably no more tonight, but I'll work on it for you! I'm going to ****_try _****to update tomorrow. You never know – school just sucks. **

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	19. Confessions

**A/N: So I figured out a way to make everyone happy and instead of doing a sequel or a spinoff, I'm going to do something different! I'm not going to tell you now to ruin the surprise, but I want you all to look VERY carefully at the A/Ns from now on, okay? I don't know when I'm announcing it, but I will when the story is almost to its close. Right now, I'm planned for 28 chapters, but I haven't even gotten to the climax…so again, I'm guessing around thirty-five to forty. **

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: The Host is unfortunately not mine. Although I wish I could've wrote it and been the best writer in the world…but whatever. I'm not even good enough! Anyway, the plotline and writing from this story ****_did _****come from me, so it is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Confessions**

It was Sunday night – the weekend had passed by so quickly, it had gone in such a blur. Although we spent hours at night awake and active, the days seemed shorter and the nights seemed even shorter than the days. Friday night, we had gone to a bar, Saturday, we had decided to split up for absence, Melanie and I went to the local markets and Ian and Jared went to play golf, like they apparently did every Saturday – the activity I had no idea about. It seemed kind of ridiculous to think about how attractive Ian must be in a white polo shirts and loose khaki shorts, but it was very appealing.

Ian had asked me to walk on the beach with him, to see the sunset. Who was I to decline this handsome man who was requesting my presence? Jared and Melanie stayed inside the house, where we told them we'd be gone for at least an hour, and they grew happy, but tried to hide it. I did not want to think about what went on in their heads at that moment.

His hand was warm and soft and everything I could ever imagine to be blissful in my insufficient hand. Everything about him was perfect…and being with me? It seemed odd on every level. He could have a Swedish supermodel with just a glance. And yet here I was, fitting into his side, his arm around my waist and his face in my hair as we walked down the beach, the light wind tousling our hair back and the sand in our toes. I was wearing pants, because it was colder outside than it would be in summer, but it felt nice at the same time. Ian kept me warm.

Eventually, I pulled out of his grasp and just grabbed his hand. He swung our arms happily, and seeing my slightly distressed face, he stopped and put a finger under my chin.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked, a frown on his face.

I looked at him with silent wonder. And then his eyes…those eyes that could make you get lost and never come back.

"Nothing." I gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm just thinking," I confessed.

Ian raised his eyebrows.

"Thinking?" he teased. "That's never good with you, is it?"

I smiled at him and leaned forward. Our lips met in a brief kiss, and his hand moved from my chin to the side of my face, my hair captured, also. All I could hear for the time being was the ocean waves crashing on the shore and the sound of his precious lips conquering mine. It felt utterly amazing to be with him this way. I don't think I'll ever get over it.

Ian pulled away, but his nose was still touching mine, along with his forehead. Our faces were still close, as if we were kissing. I pleaded for it silently.

But what I got – it was so much better.

"Wanda?" he whispered. I nodded, partially breathless.

"Yes?" I asked. He leaned forward to kiss me. Something was wrong. My heart dropped from a building. Was this it? The end of the line? Of course it would be. He was done with me. It was over.

He pulled away again and his thumb slowly stroked my cheek. I felt his hand tighten slightly on mine and I returned the pressure. His eyes were to the floor and my heart almost sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"Hey." I tried to get his attention. "What is it, Ian?" My voice was quiet. We didn't need volume.

"Wanda, I don't know how to say this," he tried to choke out. His thumb felt soft on my face. "I've never really…It's new to me," Ian said instead. I furrowed my eyebrows. Now I was worried.

"Whatever it is." I sighed. "Good…bad…you can tell me."

"Bad?" Ian laughed. I nodded. "Why would it be bad?" He was starting to get worried now, I could tell.

"Well," I began and a bittersweet smile came on my face. It wasn't even bittersweet – it was just _bitter. _I think I had an idea of what he was going to say. "My happiness does always have to come to an end, doesn't it?" I said with a sad smile.

Ian shook his head. "Wanda, whatever you're talking about, that is probably the exact opposite of what I want to say," he argued. He sounded like he wanted to get what he was thinking off of his chest, but he was also frightened about what I would think. "Well, I hope it would be, anyway."

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He kissed me once, a hard, anything-but-innocent kiss that consumed my body and made me want more. He pulled me closer, pulling my hand from his to press into my back and clutch me to him. I kissed him back feverishly, ready for whatever it was. Whether it was good or bad.

"I love you."

The words had startled me so much, I lost breath. I didn't realize I was holding it until I finally felt myself crack.

_He loved me. _

Ian's eyes stared into mine as he tried to analyze my expression. We were still close, his face just inches from mine. I looked up at him, confused. Maybe alarmed.

But, I couldn't deny, I looked up at him – happy.

A smile erupted across my face. And here I thought, the end of the line for the Ian O'Shea train, but really, it was actually just taking off.

I brought his lips back to mine and took control with this one. I kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him until I was sure I would have swollen lips. When I finally pulled away and breathed my response, our pants mixed in with the small air that stood between us.

"I love you, too," I said to him. Ian grinned and kissed me again, enveloping me with his strong arms.

_He loved me. _

_I loved him. _

Ian pulled away quickly, but I could tell it was reluctant. "Wanda." He groaned. I panted.

"Can we go back to the house?" I asked him, desperate. He hesitated.

"We promised Jared and Melanie we would be at least an hour," he protested. I shrugged lightly.

"Who cares?" I asked quickly before pulling his lips back to mine. I could feel him give in.

_He loved me. _

_I loved him. _

Ian took us back to the house, where we found a note on the door from Jared and Melanie. Instead of doing what we thought they were doing, they had taken the Jitney back to New York, just because they felt that we all needed a night alone. I was upset at first, upset at the face that Melanie hadn't said goodbye, but Ian had convinced me, not so much with words but with his actions, that I could deal without a little goodbye.

It was the first time I really thought about having a future with someone. With Collin, it was my infatuation that had blinded me.

But had I done anything different with Ian? Yes, actually, I had. I had tried to fight him. But telling him I loved him – was that too desperate? Talking to him every day…calling him. Was I doing the same thing?

Was he going to leave, just like _he _did? I knew it was all a joke – all a scam – but the things he said to me in that note, it was the things he had wanted to say to me all along. He had a couple times, to my face, but he had made up for it with those three little words and his powers in the bedroom that made me fall head over heels for the tenth time, when he had never really fallen himself.

I remembered that first time, the first time Collin told me his fake confession. I wondered, like I had been for the past few weeks, if it was all just a joke.

Ian and I fell onto the bed, and his lips trailed down my throat. But before he could go any further, he looked at me, desperate and lovingly.

"I love you, Wanda Meyer," he said, his fingers light against my face.

"I love you," I choked out. "I love you, Ian O'Shea."

He brought his lips to mine.

* * *

_ It was in a hurricane, a nasty one. It wasn't life-threatening, mainly because in this season, Florida had about twenty thousand hurricanes in a month, figuratively speaking. But this one had caused a blackout, so the dorms were completely dark. I was with my roommate, Kathy, and we had tried to study for our next test, under our phone screen lighting. It was utterly useless, and we didn't even have a flashlight. _

_Some of the boys, the rowdy boys who figured they could be the rebels for the night when chaos was afloat, had snuck into the girl's dorms after hours. The guards were all busy trying to deal with the silly little problems that had occurred with the electricity being out. _

_But my boy – one of the rowdy, rebel boys – had snuck into my room, late at night with some other boys, as Kathy and I finally gave up on studying under our dim glowing phone screens. Her shriek was high-pitched and loud in my ear. _

_It was fun, really, besides the fact that we got silly-stringed. But it was probably the most fun I've ever had in my college experience. I didn't even see Collin because it was so dark – but he was the one who silly-stringed me, along with a few others who had caught me by accident. _

_After I was doused in the icky substance, I felt someone whisper in my ear. It was low, cold, but very seductive. "I love you," it whispered. _

_I felt chills run down my spine, and I immediately knew who it was, so I grabbed the face and kissed it – because it was my own. The boy kissed me back, passionately, feverishly, and lovingly, regardless of the large screams around the building because of the silly string. _

_"I love you, Wanda," he repeated after he pulled away and my lips felt cold. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too," I said back. It was the first time I had said those words to someone. It was the first time someone had loved me, too. _

_The lights turned back on after that, much to my disappointment, because of the erotic feeling I got when we were in the dark and I didn't know for sure that it was Collin. But the lights came back on and told me the truth – it was Collin, an empty silly-string can in his hand, some of it in his hair. He dropped the can as if it was a hot rock and brought my face to his. We kissed, even with the lights turned on, in front of all of our friends and fellow students. I don't even think they noticed, with a few exceptions such as Kathy and some of Collin's friends. His mouth was rough against mine – his fingers in my hair and down my spine. I fisted his hair into my hands. I loved him. I loved him. _

_Maybe he just didn't love me back. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay…that was a weird and awkward chapter. But, yay! O'Wanda feels. **

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading! More tomorrow, I'll try!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	20. Arguments

**A/N: Sorry for the kind of late update! Trust me; you don't know what late is for me! Late could be…like eight months. It's probably like that for ****_Tickets. _****Sorry, I just really want to finish this story because it's just asdfghjkl; O'WANDA!**

**Anyway, the subject came up…somewhere…how can I remember? Anyways, the subject came up whether Wanda looks like Pet or Melanie in the story. Or, whatever, Emily Browning or Saoirse Ronan. Well, I'm leaving that up to you. In fact, I'm leaving all the physical descriptions up to you. Just because I love everyone. So you can think it's the Ian in the books or the Ian in the movie (it doesn't matter, they're both hot!) or you can think that Wanda is the Pet in the books, Pet in the movie, or just Saoirse. The only reason I used that picture of Ian and Saoirse as my cover picture is because I'm in love with that picture. I want to ****_marry _****that picture. **

**And…that's how lame I am. **

**Anyway, now onto the awaited chapter. Once again, I'm sorry. More…later. I've got to work on some actual manuscripts for once!**

**By the way, you won't be happy with this chapter. Forewarning. **

**Disclaimer: The Hose is not mine. The story is. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Arguments**

When we returned back home, it was like we had never left New York in the first place. It was early, early in the morning. Ian and I were supposed to leave around the time that we had gotten back from our loving walk on the beach, but that hadn't happened. We had stayed in bed until it was the last minutes we had to leave. The time wasn't even five in the morning, but I wasn't tired.

I might've been the exact opposite of tired.

Instead of returning home that dreadful Monday morning, I went to Ian's apartment instead, having spare clothes to let me change for work in my suitcase. I couldn't part with him – not just yet.

But soon, it was time for me to leave, and with a small gesture of love, I tried to. But he didn't let me.

He came behind me as I was drinking water and scoffing down a bagel and kissed the nape of my neck, slowly trailing upwards, leaving a trail of hard fire where his lips left. I shuddered and turned my cheek to his lips, feeling the sensation continue.

"Stay with me," Ian begged quietly. He grabbed the loops on my jeans and turned me around. "Take the day off of work, Wanda." He gave his irresistible smile. I had to resist, though, for our greater good. For _my _greater good. If I jumped into bed with him, I wasn't sure I'd be able to leave. Everything inside me fluttered at the way he looked at me.

I shook my head. "I can't," I whined, but I really wanted to stay. Ian frowned at me.

"You can!" he protested and kissed me with a passion that I hadn't seen before yet. If this was the aftermath of him telling me those three words, I would want him to say it every second of everyday. Regardless of the passion, I would still want him to say it to me every second of every day. He pulled away, all too quickly and muttered against my lips. "I'm friends with Stanton. I can get you one little day off…" Ian's finger slipped under the shoulder of my shirt and rubbed the skin there. I shuddered, but then his words hit me.

I shoved him away. Lightly, but noticeable. "You're friends with my _boss_."

Ian chuckled, but I didn't feel in the laughing kind of mood. I crossed my arms. He scowled. "Wanda, I know practically _everyone _in this town," he said, but his voice did not sooth my anger. He stepped closer. "Just…come on. You've been working non-stop since you've gotten here. I bet you even worked more when I was gone." Ian's eyes glinted. I shied away. He knew me so well… "It's just one lousy day. Staying in bed for twenty four hours…"

His voice was so tempting. But when he tried to lean down and kiss me, I couldn't accept the gesture. I turned my cheek. Is this how he would respond when he doesn't get his way?

"Don't be like that, Wanda," Ian pleaded. I shook my head.

"I need…" I sighed. "I need to go to work," I said sternly before backing away and grabbing my coat.

"Wanda!"

I couldn't turn back. I was angry, the emotion that I hated most, the emotion that was brought out in me whenever I had a fight with him. _Fights are unnecessary. Fights are disgusting. _But our fights are inevitable.

I walked down to the main road in front of the apartment building, after giving the clerk a sad smile, which he returned with a "you're still here?" smile. I didn't let the anger bubble over. I wasn't good at letting go of anger, because I subdued it for most of my life.

I walked outside and hailed a cab.

* * *

Sasha sashayed into the copy room, a smile painted on her face. When she saw me, though, it turned down. "Oh," she said unhappily. "You."

I smiled lightly, but I wasn't in the mood for such rudeness. I had problems of my own. So instead of greeting her, I said nothing.

"What? Not chatty this morning? No _world peace! _Wanda today?" she mocked. I frowned at her.

"Not today, Sasha." I sighed and finished copying the three-page article. I held it to my side and tried to walk out. Sasha stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going _Mrs. O'Shea,_" she said, her tone intoxicated. My mouth was set in a hard line.

"I'm not his _wife," _I argued. Right now, I wasn't sure if we would make it through the night. No, that wasn't true. I knew we would make up at some point.

"He's treating you like one," Sasha challenged. I sighed again. "Buying you things…taking you on trips to the Hamptons in that beach house of his. Who knows what's next?" Sasha shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows. "You know this…how?"

She spat, "I'm a _reporter, _Wanda. I have _connections_." Her tone made me flinch. Anger. Hatred. Disgust. All of the above.

"I don't care about those things," I said softly. Sasha laughed, her chuckle booming through echoes in the stranded room we were standing in.

"Yeah, right," she mocked and stepped aside. "_Have a nice day, Wanda,_" she mimicked. I gritted my teeth in my closed mouth and stepped out of the copy room, furious, angry, and every negative emotion a human could feel. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

When I got back to my cubicle, I put my hands on my head and ran them through my hair angrily. Was Sasha right?

The thought came to me and I immediately pushed it out. Of course not. I _loved _Ian. This was ridiculous. I was picking a fight over a lame day of work.

I was tired of arguing. From now on, I would be the way I was before Florida. Sasha wanted to bother me? Fine. I wasn't fueling her games. Ian wanted me to take the day off of work? I wouldn't pick a fight, but if it was important enough, he would surely let me off the hook. I would be better than the way I was…I would be better with this relationship.

I quickly jerked my head up and pulled up my e-mail account. Rapidly, I typed a quick message to Ian.

**_Ian – _**

**_I'm sorry I was rude this morning. I didn't mean to pick a fight. If you want, I can come back to your apartment later tonight. If you want. _**

**_Love, Wanda. _**

I sent the e-mail without even reviewing for errors. It didn't matter to me right now. All that mattered was he knew that I still loved him.

A few minutes after I had begun to work on my next project, my e-mail alert chimed. I answered it on my computer and pulled up the response.

**_Wanda –_**

**_Don't apologize. I shouldn't have pressured you. In fact, I had to go to work, anyway._**

**_If I want? Beautiful, I'll always want you. If _****you****_ want, you can come over tonight._**

**_Ian_**

My heart did a full spin. I smiled to myself and typed a response, quick and light. I needed to get back to work.

**_Ian –_**

**_I love you. I'll come over tonight._**

**_Wanda._**

Within a matter of seconds, the e-mail alert pinged once more. The final time, I hoped, for I needed to get back to work. There was no greeting.

**_I love you more, beautiful. I'll see you tonight._**

"Wanda?" Stanton shouted from his office. I quickly closed out of my e-mail account just in the nick of time as he reached me. All that was on my computer screen was the five paragraphs I had written about the article he assigned me.

"Did you write this?" He held up one of my articles about international affairs. I nodded weakly.

"Yes," I forced out. By now, everyone was staring at us. Stanton's mouth was set in a tight, hard line.

"It's _perfect_," he said grumpily. I had begun to realize that it was his regular, approving voice. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, turning red.

"I'm going to publish it as the second story," he informed me. I blinked. _Second story? _I knew it wouldn't be first, of course, but even if he _did _love it…he gave me the second slot? I was thinking more towards the fourth story – the final major article.

_Second. _

Stanton smiled, but it looked like a sarcastic smile. "Great job, Wanda," he said before leaving. Mark appeared at the corner of my cubicle, stirring his mug of coffee with a slender stick.

"Way to go, Wanda!" he raved and tapped my back. I smiled to myself.

* * *

The phone rang quickly, and I answered it as I hailed another cab from the side of the road. I climbed in and told the driver Ian's address before turning to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, chipper. I could _see _Melanie's surprised expression.

"Hey, Wanda," Melanie said over the receiver. "What's going on? How was your night?"

"Just going to Ian's place," I answered. "And it was…good," I finished, tilting my head. _Good? _It was the understatement of the century.

"Good?" Melanie questioned the term, too.

"All right, it was amazing," I said quickly. "But I'm not giving you gory details. That isn't happening."

"I wasn't asking." Melanie smiled through the phone. "Did you like our surprise? Leaving the beach house to you two for the night? It was my idea – you're welcome." I drew in breath, but Melanie stopped me. "Okay, okay. It was _Jared's _idea. But whatever."

I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said. "But you could've at least said goodbye," I pointed out.

Melanie clucked her tongue. "Not after what Ian was going to tell you. I had a feeling there wouldn't be any time for _goodbyes _before you two headed straight to the bedroom." I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to speak, but Melanie was ahead of me. "Oh, crap. Did he not tell you? And there I go…causing a conflict!"

"No, no," I interrupted her. "If you mean…well, I love you, yeah. He told me." I sighed. "Thank you for the privacy. It was much…appreciated," I admitted.

I could feel her grin through the small phone. "You're welcome," she said and made a squeal of approval. "Was it amazing? Romantic?"

"How did you even _know?" _

"Jared," Melanie answered my guess. "Ian let it slip to Jared, Jared told me and I promised not to tell you. Did we do a good job?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Of course!" I said. Melanie knew before me – who would've thought?

The driver pulled up at Ian's apartment. "Listen, Mel, I've got to—"

"Go?" Melanie finished. "Yeah. Good luck," she said. "Use. Protection."

Before I could protest, claiming I knew this, she was off the phone, leaving me with the dial tone. I put my phone away, tipped and paid the driver, and climbed out. Ian was waiting for me at the revolving door, a single rose in his hand. I smiled and walked up to him. He held the rose out to me.

"What's this?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I felt bad about pressuring you this morning," he confessed, shoving his hands into his pockets, making his biceps flex. My stomach dropped, but it was in that sensation-kind of way. I brought the rose to my petite nose and sniffed.

"Thank you," I said, certain my cheeks were the same color as the red rose I was sniffing. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

Ian laughed.

"We're going to play that game?" he asked, teasing. I stepped closer and held the rose out in one hand and wrapped my other hand around his neck.

"I wished I listened to you," I admitted. His hands slipped to my waist.

"Me, too." He smiled, taunting, and brought his lips to mine. We kissed for what seemed like ages before he pulled away and grasped my hand.

"Come on," he urged, pulling me towards the garage. We walked to his car, parked in a VIP spot. "I have a surprise for you."

I frowned. "_Another _surprise?" _Sasha. _The thought reappeared in my mind. Was this an expensive surprise? I touched my arm in immediate response. The diamond bracelet hung near my elbow. It was suddenly heavy. He opened the Porsche door and, surprisingly, I wasn't in the driver's seat. I frowned.

"I don't get to drive it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've got a better surprise than driving this car." He helped me into the car and suddenly, we were off.

* * *

He pulled up at a building, a nice, quaint building. It looked much like his, but it wasn't. It was a white-painted building with doors and windows plastered all around. I couldn't make out what it was, though.

We stepped inside, and were greeted by a girl in a pantsuit. She smiled to Ian before nodding us to go forward. Ian grasped my hand tighter and pulled me to the nearest elevator, where he fit us inside and pressed the very top level available.

I smiled. "What is this?" I asked, my heart racing. His only response was to reached behind my head and pull my face to his. I was glad this building had ten floors. We were alone, but wrapped in each other's arms. It made my heart leap, as it does every time I _think _about kissing this man.

All too soon, the elevator doors opened and brought us to a long hallway. Suddenly, Ian pulled out something from his pocket, but I couldn't see it. He ordered me to close my eyes, and I did, letting him guide me by his hands, which were in mine and…all around my body, trying to lead me somewhere. Eventually, we came to a stop. I heard keys juggling, a door opening, and I was pushed lightly into somewhere. It smelled of tulips and roses, much like the rose he had given to me earlier.

"Open your eyes," Ian whispered in my ear, but let his lips slide to my neck. The dark was comforting, but I opened my eyes finally. Ian's arms were wrapped around my torso and I adjusted to what was in front of me.

It was an apartment, an apartment just slightly smaller than Ian's. Dark wooden floors lined the ground, a long hallway was off to the right, tucked inside a corner that lined the wall of the hallway. In front of me was a wide space, filled with furniture. The kitchen was to my left, with brand new appliances. I was confused.

I spun around. "Do you like it?" Ian questioned.

I raised my eyebrows. "What…_is _this?" I asked, still bewildered.

"It's yours." Ian laid a set of keys on the front table by the door. Tulips and roses were spread out in a vase filled with water.

I looked around and suddenly understood. "You…This…Apartment?" I could barely breathe. My lungs were closing up. He bought me an apartment?

_"He's treating you like one. Buying you things…taking you on trips to the Hamptons in that beach house of his. Who knows what's next?" _

"No." I shook my head. "I can't accept this. I can't accept an _apartment_, much less _this _apartment. It's probably triple the amount I am willing to pay."

Ian chuckled and his eyes shined. "Wanda, the apartment's all paid for. I _bought _it for you, I didn't just rent it and leave you hanging." He reached out to touch my cheek, but I felt betrayal. That's all I felt. "Wanda, what's wrong? Don't you like it? I can get another one for you if you don't like this one."

I shook my head rapidly. "I can't _accept _this!" I shouted.

"Wanda, it's okay—"

"I don't think you understand!" I hissed. "I'm not some charity case! You can't just set me up with an apartment and think it's _okay_! What is this? Two thousand a month? And you just _bought _it!"

"Wanda, I—" I interrupted him again. My eyes drifted to the floor. I couldn't look at him. If I looked, I would get angry. I didn't want to get angry.

So, instead, I did what I did this morning. The door hit the threshold on my way out. I breathed in and out, in and out, trying not to fall over. He just_ bought _me an apartment? I tell him I love him and he just _buys _me an _apartment! _It's ridiculous! That's not love – that's lust…infatuation…caring for someone as if they're your daughter or family member.

I ran out of the apartment building as fast as I could, deciding I would go to the one place I would feel comfort. I couldn't go home – my parents would badger me.

So, I told the taxi driver Melanie's address, instead.

* * *

**A/N: That was so much longer than expected, and let me tell you, I thought this chapter was going to be ****_extremely _****short! Well…contradiction, I guess. **

**Anyway, I MIGHT work on this, but I think I'm going to try and get some manuscript work. I've been procrastinating for…like…six months. **

**Yeah.**

**Thank you for helping me make this story…probably one of my three most popular stories! I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing and doing whatever you guys do! It makes my day!**

**Update coming soon!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	21. Suprise Gone Wrong

**A/N: Not going to lie to you guys, I messed up. Bad. Like, last chapter, things that I put in there wasn't supposed to happen in that chapter and was supposed to roll over to this chapter. **

**Plus, I've been neglecting you all! Please forgive me!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been really trying to work on my manuscript. Like, really. Oh, well, I'm uploading it now, right? **

**So, I made a _Divergent _story, for all of you who read Divergent. I don't know why you would, but if you do, could you go check it out? I decided against a Fourtris story, BUT, it is going to incorporate A LOT of Fourtris, and it may even be endgame. I'm not even sure yet. But there is an OC. Please don't hate me for that. **

**It's (obviously) on my profile. The title is _Litost. _ **

**Continuing... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, but I do own this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Surprise Gone Wrong **

The thought had not dawned on me that Jared was over at Melanie's. But the tears that streamed out of my cheeks as the driver pulled up to Melanie's house left me no choice. I paid the cabbie off before it raced away, leaving me alone.

My hands moved to my face to wipe away the tears. I looked around. Jared's car was nowhere to be seen, but maybe it was intended that way.

Angrily, I removed the hair tie that held my hair in a high ponytail to conceal my tear-stained face. I huffed before moving up to Melanie's doorstep.

Melanie didn't answer the door.

"Wanda!" Jamie exclaimed. I forced myself to smile, but I was sure it wasn't convincing.

"Hi, Jamie," I said quietly. He frowned.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying, Wanda," Jamie noted. I wipe my face again.

"Uh, it's nothing," I said quickly. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Jamie nodded. "She's upstairs."

At that moment, Melanie raced down the stairs. "Jamie, didn't I tell you _not _to open the door before I..." she trailed off as soon as she saw me. She smiled at first, but when she saw I was upset, Melanie frowned. "Oh. Hi, Wanda." She gave me an alarmed look.

"Hey, Melanie," I said back. I wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush, but I wasn't explaining what had happened right in front of Jamie.

Melanie read my thoughts. "Jamie, will you go upstairs? I think Wanda and I need to talk alone."

Jamie scowled. "I'm not a kid," he mumbled.

Melanie snapped back, "This has nothing to do with you being a kid, Jamie. Just go upstairs. If I find out you're eavesdropping, I'm not taking you and your little girlfriend to the movies next weekend," Melanie threatened.

Jamie huffed. "Fine," he said and looked back at me. "Are you sure you're okay, Wanda?"

I nodded, but I'm sure he's not convinced. "Uh huh. I'm fine, Jamie. Thank you for asking." My voice was light and airy, and also very untruthful. I hate lying.

Once Jamie was upstairs, Melanie invited me into the house. "What's wrong, Wanda? I thought you were going over to Ian's..."

I cringed at the name, but it was only because I was terrified of what would happen tomorrow. "Well, that's what I'm here about," I whispered. "But before I get into that..." I sighed. "I _really _could use a drink." The statement was desperate.

Melanie nodded. "Of course," she appeased and moved to the kitchen. I filed behind her and sat down at the center isle in the middle of the kitchen. Melanie popped open a bottle of Merlot and poured it into two glasses. The glasses were only one-third of the way full. Not enough.

Melanie sat beside me and slid my glass in front of me. I took it gracefully, but downed it as if my life depended on it. I felt the sting of grape alcohol burn down my throat, but it was worth it. Only a fourth of what was in the glass was left. I swished it around before downing the rest. I needed the drink.

Melanie stared at me in disbelief. "Wanda, are you okay?" she asked again.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not," I admitted.

She swallowed some of her wine and looked at me. "I'm listening, Wanda. What happened? I thought Ian had some big surprise planned for you."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "How did you…" I trailed off, finally getting it. "Jared?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Ian told him, he told me, and here we are." Melanie took another gulp. "What was the surprise?"

_Oh, God. _I felt sick _talking_about it. My boyfriend, not even a boyfriend of two months, buys me an expensive apartment and expects me to jump in his arms and be his damsel in distress? I knew I was causing a conflict, but this conflict was real. I didn't want this apartment. I am not _dependent _on a man.

I tried to convince myself this.

"Wanda?" Melanie snapped me back out of my thoughts. I sighed.

"He bought me an _apartment_," I said, my voice filled with venom and disgust. "An apartment! Isn't that unbelievable?"

Melanie shook her head, surprisingly. "No! That's wonderful, Wanda! Oh, is it just perfect?" she asked.

I glared at her. My voice was filled with hate. "Excuse me?"

Melanie smiled. "This is amazing! Ian bought you an apartment, so do you don't have to live with your parents anymore! Private nights, late night, late mornings…" she trailed off, trying to sound enticing. I only stared. "What?" she questioned when I didn't respond.

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed, a little too loud. Melanie shushed me.

"God, Wanda. Do you want the whole _block _to know?" Melanie said. "I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this! So he bought you an apartment? You should be grateful," Melanie replied.

"No!" I nearly shouted. "I should be repulsed. How long have I known him? Two months? Oh, God. And I've already said 'I love you'? This is worse than I thought!" The realization hit me. We've known each other for not even two months. We've confessed our love.

Panic struck over me. I grasped the bottle of wine and poured it into my glass, letting the alcohol burn down my throat again after I drank it.

"Wanda, calm down," Melanie soothed. "This'll be okay. Just tell him you don't want the apartment.

"You don't understand!" I yelled. I held up my arm to reveal the bracelet that was on my wrist. "This? It's not fake. It's _real_! It's _real _diamonds! He shouldn't be getting me this! He shouldn't be giving me expensive gifts and expecting me to be his girlfriend for this reason!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Melanie protested. We reached that level to where we were shouting at each other. "So what he bought you a little apartment? It was _kind_. I highly doubt he bought you the apartment to keep you in love with him!"

"That's not the _point_!" I nearly screeched. Melanie hushed me again. "Do _not _tell me to calm down, Melanie. I am _pissed. _I am so beyond pissed, my head is _spinning_!" I screamed. Melanie didn't look afraid, but surprised. I was surprised.

I continued. "I should not be dependent on him. He shouldn't buy me all these different things and expect me to be okay with them. An apartment is so over the top, the top doesn't exist!" I fumed. "It's all the way in space!"

Melanie crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't agree with you, Wanda," Melanie said softly. "I think you're being completely inconsiderate and ridiculous. He bought you an apartment out of the kindness of his heart. He bought you an apartment for _you_. For _your _needs. He didn't think of himself before that. You can be dependent on a man, Wanda. Not completely dependent, but you can have the audacity to accept a gift when it's presented."

I groaned. "If _you _think it's such a good idea, why don't _you _just date him, instead!" I yelled. "You two _are _perfect for each other, aren't you? With all of your money to flaunt." I felt dirty. Angry, dirty, incomplete. Violated. It's like something possessed me.

I drowned in the rest of my wine before attempting to walk out the door. Melanie grabbed my arm.

"Wanda, you're drunk," she said, exasperated. "Let me give you a ride home," she offered.

"I am _not _drunk!" I protested. I'm not. I feel fine. A little lightheaded, but fine. "I don't need a ride home," I said. Well, I did, but not from her.

"Let me get my jacket," Melanie said sternly. "Wait. Here."

She disappeared in a corridor to the coat closet.

On the table in front of me, I saw Melanie's car keys, lying there, tempting me to grab them and run. I wasn't drunk.

I looked behind my shoulder. Melanie called out, "Just give me a sec! I'm going to tell Jamie where I'm going!" Footsteps followed her announcement, and I realized she was upstairs. Now was my chance.

Melanie wouldn't mind me borrowing her car, right? She owed me, right? Or did I owe her?

_Oh, well, _I thought sourly as I grasped the car keys in my hand. I moved to the door and quietly exited Melanie's house.

My finger found the lock button, and I moved to Melanie's car – a black BMW. I didn't want to take the expensive car beside it, the other car key on her key ring, the silver Audi.

I climbed into the BMW, started the car, and left Melanie's house to go to mine.

* * *

My elbow was propped up on the window, my feet were relaxed, and I was driving with one hand. I turned my phone off after I had gotten onto the road, to avoid the desperate rings of Melanie calling to kill me for taking her car.

I needed to do something. Sitting, talking, and ranting? It wasn't working.

Eventually, I turned onto the highway, where it was deserted for the most part. A few cars zoomed past. I was going the speed limit, because I was sure that I was intoxicated, obviously. Even though I might not be arrested for a DUI, I could be asked to call a friend drive me home. Who would I call? I have no friends. Melanie's my only friend, and I'm so angry at her, I could tear a pillow apart. Ian…Ian just made me want to cry.

I was beginning to question the values of our relationship. Is it a repeat? Is he a scammer, just like Collin? My heart blackened.

I came to a winding, bending road on the highway. A road that made my mind wind and bend around the curves. I blinked twice. I could see, but it was blurry. I closed my eyes for a split second, and then it happened.

Pain consumed me. At every inch of my body, I could swear a bone cracked. Maybe that wasn't the case, but the way my body was bending, much like the road in front of me, I was very sure that it wasn't supposed to bend that way. I had closed my eyes for a split second and this happens. A pierce emerged from the hollow base of my throat, and I didn't even know it was from me.

The car flipped and bounced as if it was a children's game. It hit the metal rails that blocked the sides of the highway and twirled. I was lucky I wasn't on a cliff. No cars were on this highway at this hour, so no witnesses were able to see what had happened. I had fallen asleep at the wheel.

Black spots filled my vision when I was finally settled upside-down in the car. My vision was compromised, and soon, all that I could see was darkness.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I'm so awesome! I filled in that chapter without putting a flashback in! Props to me! LOL! **

**Aw, poor Wanda. More coming up next, but next chapter will be a little different. Make sure to read the A/N at the top of next chapter to see what is going on, otherwise, I can almost guarantee you that you'll be confused. **

**Anyway, make sure to go check out my Divergent story, _Litost _that is up now! I need help on boosting it, and if anyone can do it, it can be you guys! **

**I'm probably going to upload another chapter of this today. We will see, my lovelies!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	22. A Different World

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to take place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! I'm not explaining this in the passage, so that's why this A/N is important!**

**It will explain what is going on, but it will NOT explain that this is an AU! So just go into this chapter knowing that this is not real, okay? **

**Next chapter, we pick up where we left off. I needed to include this chapter, though, because it's kind of important. **

**It's still told from Wanda's point of view. **

**Okay, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: The Host is not mine. The writing and plotline is. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Different World**

I opened my eyes.

The walls were any color but white, having a little tint of each color on the wheel inside the paint that covered my walls. The floors were hardwood and the thresholds on each door – I lost count of how many – were designed with small decals.

It was a place familiar – a place I called home.

I rolled over and grasped at my bed. I felt silk – cool, soft, smooth silk sheets that wrapped around my body protectively. There was no comforter.

I sat straight groggily, my eyes trying to adjust to light. I felt as if I'd been trapped inside of a very bad dream. A dream that would not let me cease to exist.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stepped onto a rug. I pulled the robe that I kept bed-side onto my body and didn't tighten it. My attention focused to the bathroom, where I quickly stripped my robe along with any other articles of clothing I had on from night and ran the hot water. The jets felt comfortable on my back. The showerhead sparkled above me. I shampooed and conditioned my hair with expensive salon-quality shampoo that I hadn't thought twice about not buying. I smiled to myself as I drained my hair and wrapped a towel around my naked body. I stepped out of the shower, finished, and moved to my closet.

I hummed a tune, a new song by Paramore, as I picked out my clothing for the day. It was low and quiet, but it had been stuck in my head for some reason. I deciphered my options in my walk-in closet before picking a dress – a navy blue straight dress with a gold belt attached at the waist.

After a hearty blow-dry, an efficient cosmetic appliance, and slipping my clothes and shoes on my body, I grabbed my iPhone from its charger and my wallet from the dresser.

"Good morning, darling," my father said to me while sipping his coffee and reading the paper with his glasses. My mom sat at the dining table, eating breakfast while having Michelle, our nail stylist, sharpen her nails and paint them to perfection. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and did the same to my mom. She smelled like acetone.

"Morning," I responded. My mother looked to me.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" she asked while taking a sip out of her drink with the hand she was not getting styled. I shrugged.

"Good," I answered. I only spent the night here because I had decided it wasn't the effort to go to my apartment. "I have to get going, though," I said apologetically.

My dad nodded as he called out to our maid, Jill. "Jill!" he yelled, but it wasn't loud enough to make me cringe. "Will you get Wanda her coat? She's about to leave!" He looked at me once. "Remember, dinner tomorrow night?" he said sternly.

I bit my lip. "Yeah," I answered. I didn't know if I would have plans with Melanie, but I could always cancel on my parents. "Sure. Got to go, love you." Jill handed me my coat and I didn't look back as I left.

My hands fumbled in my jacket pocket for my car keys. Even in my stilettos, I half-jogged to my Porsche with little effort. I unlocked the car and climbed in smoothly.

I leaned back in the seat of my car and inhaled. The smell of the Porsche radiated at every angle of the car. I eased the Porsche into its gear when my phone rang.

I pressed a button on the steering wheel as I was turning out of the gates of my parent's mansion. I waved to the security guard.

"Talk to me," I said into the car as I checked the side mirror. I turned on the right indicator as Melanie's voice talked to me through the car's speakers.

"Hey, Wanda," she said. "We're still on for today, right?"

"Ugh." I almost groaned. "With you and your new boyfriend? No, thank you, Melanie." I made a face, although she couldn't see it.

"Oh, Wanda, stop making that face." So she _did _see it. "Besides, Jared is bringing someone this time. His friend."

I sighed. A set up? "Okay, you've made my answer go from 'no' to 'hell no'. I'm not going on a double date!" I was practically whining.

I could imagine Melanie rolling her eyes. "Wanda, it's not a _date_. Jared is just bringing his friend along because they were supposed to go out today, but I ruined that," she admitted sheepishly.

I exhaled loudly. "What do I get in return?" I proposed.

I could see Melanie frowning at me. "An IOU?" she guessed.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. You owe me, though," I pointed out.

She laughed through the speakers. "Okay. Meet you at Starbucks in an hour?"

I nodded. "See you then." I clicked the _end _button on my steering wheel and the line went blank. In its place, music hummed in the background. I turned it up a notch to listen.

Although I would get my parents angry when I was a kid for befriending Melanie, I knew it was worth it. They get upset sometimes, even now, but I make them deal with it each time. Melanie may not be of my ranking, and she may be one of the poorest families where we live, but that's the key term – _where we live. _In a place such as the suburbs, Melanie would be normal.

Here, she is not. I admitted that about her. Here, _I _am normal.

* * *

As promised, I met Melanie at the Starbucks downtown. I didn't bother taking the Porsche, because in a city such as New York, it was entirely useless. Instead, I had taken a cab. I paid the driver and stepped out into the daylight.

Inside of the coffee shop, Melanie was waiting for me. She was at a booth in the corner, Jared's arm around her neck. They were talking to, what I assumed, the man that Jared brought with him. I mentally searched through Jared's friends that I knew. None of them were good. I sighed and walked up to their table.

"Wanda!" Melanie exclaimed while tracing her fingertip along the rim of her coffee cup. She got up immediately and Jared did the same. They both hugged me, and I didn't get a clear shot of who the boy Jared brought with him was. I didn't care.

Jared stepped aside to introduce me to his little friend. "Wanda," Jared began as he stepped aside and let his friend stand up. He was tall, with blue eyes that sparkled and hair that looked so lush, I felt like I wanted to run my fingers through it. He was wearing inexpensive Levi jeans and a cotton t-shirt. He was very…abnormal.

And that was when I fell in love with Ian O'Shea, someone who was not meant for me.

* * *

I tried to do everything I could. On our first date, I had tried to pay for our meal. He snapped at me, and when I grew angry, he tried to explain to me that he had an issue with letting me pay, because I should have to. It should've made me feel angrier, but I didn't. I felt…appreciated. Needed. Not needed because of my cash.

On our second date, when I had bought us lunch after insisting and taking no for an answer, he tried to fight me. "I don't see how this can work," he said to me apologetically. I stared at him for a while, trying to make sense of that comment. _I don't see how this can work. _I had never been ridiculed for my money before.

I had also never dated a man with an income that was nowhere near mine.

I didn't mind, of course, dating him. I enjoyed it. I sought it. I wanted him, as hard or impossible as it sounded.

So I kissed him, to try and make him see the light. He did, and I had to admit, it was probably one of the best kisses I've experienced in a lifetime. That was when he stopped fighting me, but it was also the time I listened to him and didn't argue when he wanted to pay for dinner or a movie.

With our ups and downs, nothing ever came easy. But it was that first night that changed everything for us. The first night he was _really _mine and I was _really _his.

I led him into my apartment, as lavish as it was, and hoped it didn't overwhelm him. I knew subconsciously that he was trying to shield his apartment from mine, but I didn't mind. Although I was hurt that he would think I would care so much about him having a tiny apartment. All I wanted was _him_. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I like your place." He smiled, and I tried not to fall at the impact. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said shyly. I put my handbag on the counter beside me in the kitchen and took off my coat. I extended my hand. "I can put your coat up, if you'd like," I offered.

He hesitated for a moment before handing me his suit blazer. It was an old suit, but it made my cheeks redden at the very thought of it….not on him.

Ian approached me while I put the coats away. His lips trailed on my neck and I shivered. It felt wonderful to have his lips on me. Would I ever get enough?

"You know," I whispered and pointed towards the corridor down the hall. "Just straight through there…" I trailed off, my voice barley a whisper, as his lips traveled up to my ear. "That's my favorite room." The statement is probably not even audible.

He spun me around and kissed me eagerly, and I felt it everywhere. As if he knew what he was doing, he took me to my bedroom, the place that I woke up every morning and the place I slept every night.

Only, I wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The time that he took me to his apartment was…different. It wasn't flowers, pedals, and Carnations in a vase. His apartment was small, but it was nonetheless effective.

After I stepped through the threshold, Ian O'Shea gave an awkward laugh. "So…this is it." He gestured around.

I nodded at it. It was very…serene. I longed for an apartment that wasn't extravagant – for an apartment that would be my own, without the extra furniture or new smells. I wanted something that was rustic.

"I love it," I told him with a grin. He frowned.

"Isn't lying a sin?" he questioned. I cocked my hip and scowled.

"Only if you're _really _lying," I said, getting his hint. "I _love _it. It's all very…"

"Poor? Disgusting? Come on, Wanda, go ahead. Say you want nothing to do with me anymore, I'd understand." Hurt circled his eyes, though, even though he was itching for me to say it.

I blinked at him. "Oh, you don't really expect me to say that." He said nothing. "…Do you?"

He shrugged, his shoulders moving up and down. His hands were in the pocket of his Levi's. "Do you? Feel that way?"

I gaped at him. "Ian, did you bring me here to _fight_?" I asked. Again, Ian O'Shea did not respond to me. I scoffed. "I can't _believe _you! You think one little thing like an _apartment _is going to make me call it quits?"

His shoulders moved up and down again. "I didn't know what I expected. I mean, you don't love it. You're being nice."

I shook my head. "Don't speak for me!" I protested. "I _love _it, Ian." I really did.

"Lying to me won't help the situation!" he growled. "You can say you hate it, Wanda, come on!" Ian challenged me, as if putting me to the test. For some reason, I got the impression just because I protested against him, he wouldn't give in.

This was something so little and so stupid. Why would he think that I wouldn't want to be with him because of his _apartment_? That's ridiculous!

I moved close to him and put my hands on his face. "Ian, I…" I tried to choke out the words. "I….I _love _you." It wasn't so much the fact that I couldn't say it, or didn't want to, I just didn't want to scare Ian. I wanted him, and I didn't want to lose him.

Ian looked at me with those eyes – those eyes filled of wonder and lust. He looked down at me and captured my gaze with his.

"I…love you, too," he said at last. His lips met mine for a brief second before he pulled away. "But…I don't think I can be with you anymore, Wanda," he said.

The words tore my heart in two. "What?" I asked, surprised. I staggered as I took a step back from his embrace.

"I can't _be _with someone who has higher expectations." He sighed. "I have enough on my plate as it is."

"You don't have to—" I began.

Ian cut me off. "No, Wanda. Don't say that. You know I _have _to. Listen. I love you, okay? I do." His words might've been sincere, but they didn't feel that way to me. I felt like I was falling down a hole. So what I had more money than him? Did that really matter to him more than how I felt?

"I'm sorry." His voice dropped to a whispered. He kissed my forehead and pushed me away slightly. "Please go, Wanda."

His name spilled out of my mouth and I tried my hardest not to burst in tears. In a rush, I managed to get out of his apartment without showing him my weakness. Him.

But I couldn't control myself when I got back into my car. I slammed the steering wheel, angry. Love is more than money! If he loved me, he wouldn't let me go over money! I love him. I love him.

The words were insufficient now. The wind whirled as I zipped in the night in my car and raced to my apartment.

Sometime after three, I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep and wished – willed – I go back into that place, that dream, that would not let me cease. Maybe then I would have some peace.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! It was just a little taste of Wanda's own medicine, which will dawn on her in the next paragraph. **

**I'm sorry it's been a little while since I've updated, but it's getting there! Please continue to read!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	23. Waking Up

**A/N: Oh my God! The reviews on this! They're hilarious! A lot of people in the chapter before last just despised Wanda! And the people in this last chapter liked the way Wanda got a taste of her own medicine! Yeah, well, we're getting back to normal now, but then I'll shake things up again! Just a couple more chapters before we get to the real moment of the story. It's got like…****_two _****climaxes…LOL. **

**Anyway, happy reading! I think this'll be the last chapter for the night because I should probably work on my lonely Vampire Diaries story that I've been neglecting for, like, ****_ever_****. **

**Disclaimer: The Host is not mine. This story is. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Waking Up**

In fog, the sound of the EKG machine made it through my haze. It pulled me back to reality with its anything-but-subtle sounds of large beeps every second. I shifted slightly but felt a pain shoot up the right side of my body. I wanted to cry out in pain, but something was keeping me in check. I moved my neck, feeling stiff, as the sound of my heart in the background became louder. I wondered if it was my own heart or solely the EKG machine.

I didn't open my eyes, but I felt something warm on my hand. Something pleasurable and soft. I searched my memories to try and find what would make something like that happen. Was I sweating? Why would I be sweating? The rest of my body is at a normal temperature.

Still in a drug haze, I imagined, I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to new light after however many minutes – or hours, or days – I had been sucked into darkness. I had been dreaming, hadn't I? I dreamt of a different world.

A world that wasn't mine.

The light adjusted, and the first thing I saw was a pair of sapphire eyes – sapphire eyes that looked at me with confusion and worry. They were glistening with water and accented by a color of red. I squinted, trying to get used to the light. I didn't dare move after what I felt when I moved the first time.

When my vision became clear and I stepped out from that rock I'd been hiding under, I saw him. _Mine, _my memory recalled. _Mine. _

"Ian?" I croaked; my throat hoarse. I felt something on my hand and the next thing I knew, he was talking.

"Wanda," he said desperately. I looked down by only moving my head. His hand was in mine, wrapped tightly. That's why it felt warm and nice. It was him. "Wanda. Wanda, I…" He trailed off, choking slightly. "I'm _so _sorry, Wanda. I didn't mean to make you angry. I didn't mean to get you upset. You should've stayed with me." Ian brought his lips to my hand again. I felt it, the jolting measures of pleasure. "I'm so sorry," he said against my hand.

_He bought me an apartment, _I realized, regaining this piece of information. _I got mad at him. Went to Melanie's…_The image hit me like a thousand knives. I was crashing, flipping, bending, and shifting…everything. I was in a car crash.

"Stop," I said immediately, my voice regaining its strength. Ian looked up at me, his eyes full of water and the accent of red growing stronger. I felt my hear sink when I saw him. He looked like he hadn't gotten days of sleep – black circles under his eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Ian, you don't need to apologize," I whispered, trying to fight my own tears. "It was my fault."

"But, Wanda…" he began.

I silenced him. "It was _my _fault, Ian," I said sternly, trying hard not to burst into tears. Automatically, I shifted, and winced from the pain. Before I could stop him, Ian quickly pressed the call button on the side of my bed. I grimaced at him.

He kissed my hand, but both of us knew that this conversation wasn't over.

I thought back to the dream. Ian shouldn't think it was _his _fault. It had been _my _fault – right from the beginning. The way I was feeling…was it the way Ian felt whenever I shut him down or yelled at him for flaunting and spending his money on me?

Before I could get a word in, the nurse came into the room with a bright smile on her face, even though there was nothing to smile about right now. "Good morning, Miss Meyer." Her gaze shifted to Ian and she nodded. I swear, the nurse blushed, and I didn't like it.

_Jealously, _my mind echoed. I recognized the feeling.

"Mr. O'Shea," the nurse acknowledged, her smile turning even brighter. I felt myself frown and tighten my grip on Ian's hand. Ian squeezed my hand back and rubbed reassuring circles on the back of it. I relaxed.

"Did you need something?" the nurse asked; her attention towards Ian.

I answered instead of him, quickly. "I'm in pain," I said to her. The nurse nodded and went over to the IV that was beside my bed.

"I'll give you a dosage," she responded. "On a scale of one to ten…?" she prompted. I shifted, feeling that heavy pain spring through me.

"Six," I admitted. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. But I was pretty sure I couldn't say eleven without having to get knocked out from the pain pills. The thought occurred to me. "I'm not going to be put back under, am I?" I asked nervously. I instantly regretted the desperate remark.

The nurse laughed, as if mocking me. "No, sweetheart. Of course not." She touched the IV machine and looked at me. "I've given you another dosage. You won't be tired, don't worry."

I looked at Ian. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Since the crash," Ian responded. I looked outside – it was light out. "Today was the third day. But they were keeping you under until they were sure you were all right," he answered.

"What happened to me?" I questioned, whispering. The nurse looked at me this time.

"I'm going to get the doctor and he can tell you." It was so bad, I needed a doctor? "If there's anything else, the button's right over there." She walked out promptly.

I gave an alarmed look towards Ian. "What happened?" I asked. "Is it bad?" My voice was low.

I thought he would laugh, maybe. But he didn't. _Crap,_ I thought. "She was just overplaying it," Ian replied. "Don't worry, Wanda. It's just a few broken bones." He squeezed my hand and looked down to the floor. "I didn't think…when I got the call…"

My heart dropped to my stomach. Of course. When Ian got the call that I was in the hospital, was he devastated? The thought hadn't even occurred to me.

I didn't want to fight anymore. I was done fighting. "Shh," I hushed him soothingly. Ian sat down in a chair beside me and kissed my fingertips, trying not to say anything. "Shh," I told him. The painkillers kicked in, so I could move. I didn't try and force myself up, but I could shift towards him. "Ian…" I didn't know what to say. It must've been horrible for him.

"Wanda." His voice cracked and he looked up at me. I shook my head.

"Ian, I love you," I said to him, trying to be as stern as I can. "You know that. You know I love you. Don't ever think I don't." My dream was starting to worry me. Was that our fate? Would I break up with him over money? Would he break up with me over money? I didn't want to think about that.

"I was so afraid," he admitted. "We had that fight and then Melanie called…"

I reached out to touch his face, and my fingers were small and light against his. He put his hand over mine and leaned his cheek into my hand.

"I love you," I said to him. "And I don't want to fight anymore. I'm done fighting over money." It was true. I was done. No more pointless fights over money. "From now on, we compromise."

Ian nodded. "I love you, Wanda," he said.

"As do I," I answered. "So much."

He stood up and I wished silently that he would kiss me. But then I retracted that wish, because I was almost certain the EKG machine would go wild if I did. Instead of kissing me, Ian tilted his head up and kissed my forehead. There was a shift in the machine, but it wasn't significant – I could really only tell the difference.

There was a light knock on the door, and Ian pulled away from my face. I assumed it was the doctor, but when someone asked if I was awake, I decided against it. Ian nodded.

"Yeah," Ian said. Melanie stepped inside of the room and looked at me. Her gaze shifted to Ian.

"Ian," she began. "Go home and take a shower or something," Melanie mumbled. "You've haven't been home since yesterday morning."

_Yesterday morning,_ I thought. If I'd been asleep for almost three days, that would've meant he'd had to have gone home the following morning or evening. The thought of my warm hand being cold when I woke up frightened me, but I knew Ian had to leave. His dark circles haunted my mind. It was selfish to want him to stay with me, so I let go of his hand.

Ian gave a muffled laugh. "Okay, Melanie. I'm taking that as a hint that I smell bad," he confessed and looked back at me. "I'll be back," he promised. "In an hour."

I nodded at him. "Take your time," I lied. I wanted him to rush, but he wouldn't if I told him to. Well, maybe he would. Ian touched my hand for a second before he left the room, leaving my hand cold.

Melanie walked into the room, her heels clicking on the floor. She sat down in the seat beside me. I forced myself up, despite the pain I felt on my side.

"You stole my car," Melanie grumbled. I sighed.

"Yes, and I will pay to fix it," I said at last. She shook her head.

"Wanda, that's not what I want!" Melanie protested loudly. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"Mel." I exhaled. "Let's not do this right now. You know I _hate _fighting."

Melanie sighed. "I know, Wanda," she said. Her hand grasped mine and I felt a warm, sisterly love. "You did scare the hell out of me. If that was what you wanted to accomplish…" She smiled, but it was bittersweet. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Melanie," I apologized. Before I was about to ask what happened, the doctor came into the room.

"How are you, Miss Meyer?" Doctor Waters greeted me with a smile. I smiled at him weakly.

"Fine," I said. My pain was bearable now.

"Good," he said. He opened a folder and hummed.

"So what's the verdict, Doc?" Melanie pressured. "You said you would get the DUI test results back last night?"

_DUI? _I thought worriedly. No. I couldn't have been that drunk to crash a car.

The doctor nodded. "Right." He looked at me. "As your friend has expressed, you had a lot to drink before you drove?" _Stole a car, _I corrected mentally. I nodded, remembering the three or so glasses of wine I had drained before hitting the road.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Well, Miss Meyer, I suggest you not go down this road again." He inhaled. "Luckily, it was only a point-zero-two. It is enough to make you intoxicated if you have a low alcohol tolerance, but it is not over the legal limit. I cannot officially report this as a DWI." I let out a sigh of relief. _Great. I'm not going to jail, _I thought sourly.

"Thank you." I nodded to him. "What about my injuries?"

The doctor inhaled. "Oh. Yes. Well, you suffered from three broken ribs on your right side and a small concussion. We were worried the concussion was fatal, but it turned out it was just a small bump. You're a very lucky woman, Miss Meyer." Doctor Waters paused. "Do you…remember what happened?"

I thought back to the crash. I was driving down the road and I was thinking about Ian. I closed my eyes and…

"I fell asleep," I concluded, sighing. "At the wheel, I guess. All I remember is just closing my eyes…"

"Ah, yes," the doctor responded. "Please be more careful, Miss Meyer." He paused. "Well, I would like to keep you under observation for the rest of the afternoon, but your injuries are wrapped up and there is nothing else that needs to be taken care of. If you prefer, you may stay overnight, but you are free to check out after I release you at three," the Doctor moved towards the door. "If you need anything, have the nurses find me. I'll see you when you're released, Miss Meyer. Try and get a little rest," he offered and walked out.

I looked at the time. Eight in the morning. My gaze shifted to Melanie, who was frowning.

"You…fell asleep at the wheel?" Melanie questioned. "That's the lamest excuse of all excuses."

I sighed. "Sorry to disappoint your soap opera," I teased. Melanie smiled.

"Glad to have the old Wanda back," she said happily.

It meant to be a mutter, but it wasn't. "Yeah. I highly doubt that. No one would miss me, anyway." Something inside of me….the way Ian had looked at the nurse while she was in the room…the way Melanie seemed like she didn't want me around. I felt like I was crumbling. Melanie and Ian…would they even _care _if I hadn't survived this crash? Melanie sure didn't seem like it. But Ian would get over it, eventually, right? Find a daughter of a rich British Duke and marry her, for better, for worse?

I pushed the thoughts aside. I was done with comparing – wasn't I? After that ridiculously painful dream that had kept me on the other side for almost three days.

Melanie blinked at me. "You're saying… Are you saying…?"

I didn't expect her to hear that little comment. When Melanie inferred, there was no going back.

"Are you saying you _wanted _to get into that accident, Wanda?" Ian fumed, standing at the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…so that was a little fluff mixed in with a tiny, tiny conflict at the end. Don't worry, I promise you it won't get unnecessarily big. It's just a tiny tiff. Next chapter will be a small filler and then the chapter after that is when Ian will take Wanda to his place…Oh la, la! :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter! The review button is waiting…ten more reviews until 200! Let's make it happen! Please?**

**PSSSST! Hey, Nicole! ICNLA next or Litost? READ THIS, ****NICOLE! *****Sorry, everyone. Just have to ask her***

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	24. I Don't Want to Lose You

**A/N: Hey, guys! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet! This has been taking me ****_so _****long! Just a forewarning, I have exams coming up in the next couple weeks, so updates will not be frequent! If I feel like updating, I will! Don't worry, though, I've got everything planned out and it only takes me 30 minutes tops to update if I'm feeling in the mood. I'll still spit some chapters out, but not as much as I've been spitting for the past 30 days. **

**So, enjoy this chapter! I'll update as ****_soon _****as I can!**

**BY THE WAY! THANK YOU GUYS FOR TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU ARE AMAZING! **

**Can we reach three hundred in the next couple chapters…? ;)**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING about this story is mine but the plotline and actual writing. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: I Don't Want to Lose You**

I stared at Ian in disbelief. He wasn't supposed to hear that. I didn't mean it. I wanted to spit the words out of my mouth, but nothing would come out. Just a silent sound.

"Answer me, Wanda." His eyes burned. "Did you want to die? Did you get yourself into the hospital because we had an argument over a silly little _apartment_?" he questioned, his voice rapid.

Melanie blinked at him. "Boy, do you shower fast," she quipped. Ian looked over at her.

"I didn't go home," he snapped. "I was going to ask Wanda if she wanted me to bring her some of her things." Ian looked back at me, and I shuddered. His gaze was cold. "Well?"

I choked. What do I say? "No." I sighed. "Of course not, Ian. I just think…" I trailed off. "Sometimes, I think that maybe everyone would be better off without me." I shrugged. "I've realized…I'm not all that fun to be around," I admitted.

Ian half-scoffed before looking at Melanie. "Mel, do you mind giving me and Wanda a moment?" he asked, his teeth tight. I shuddered again.

Melanie put her hands on her hips. "The hell you will," she snapped. "I'm staying."

"You want to stay to watch me _convince _her that she'll be missed?" Lust burned inside of Ian's eyes. My heart quickened, and I slipped my finger inside of the small clip to confuse the EKG machine. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the EKG machine remained in small little beeps.

Melanie burned with fury. "_You're _not convincing her of anything! You're the one who got her into this mess!"

"She stole _your _car!"

"Which wouldn't have happened unless you hadn't been so arrogant and bought her a damn apartment!"

"_You _said it would be a good idea!"

"Well, no one should listen to me, anyway! Wanda stole my car!" Melanie groaned.

"Guys," I whispered to them as they kept fighting. I cleared my throat. "Guys!" I snapped. They looked at me.

At the same time, they snapped, "What?"

I sighed. "I promise I won't do it again," I told them. "I promise. It was a moment of weakness. I know I'm loved." I rolled my eyes. "Clearly." I gestured to them.

Melanie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still not leaving," she said adamantly. Ian shot her a look.

"Can't I have a moment with my girlfriend?"

"Sisters before misters, _mister_!" she retorted.

"Melanie," I snapped at her, trying to lower my heart rate. I wanted to be alone with Ian, no offense to Melanie. "Will you please give us a minute?" I pleaded.

After a moment, a long, hard moment, Melanie groaned and walked out reluctantly, shutting the door on her way out. Ian looked at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"How could you think you wouldn't be missed?" Ian whispered to me, sitting down in the chair next to my hospital bed. "You know how I feel about you, Wanda."

"Feelings change," I admitted.

He shot me a glare. "I love you," he said. "I would be absolutely devastated if you left me, leaving as in _leaving. _For good." Ian paused. "Do you not want me, Wanda? Is that the problem?"

I almost laughed at this, but I kept my face straight. "Ian…"

"Just say the word, Wanda," Ian told me. "I'll back off. I'll give you space. I won't pressure you. I just want you to _stay_."

I felt myself smile at him. "I love you, Ian," I said at last. "If I were to have died—"

"Don't," Ian said, his voice cracking. "Don't think like that. Please."

I saw the hurt and grief in his eyes. He really would be devastated. I felt a chill run down my spine thinking about what he would've done…if I had gone. How he would feel.

"I love you," I told him carefully. "There's no one I would rather be with, and I would never want to leave you." I paused, blushing. "And I hope you won't leave me."

Ian hesitated for a moment before gripping my hand. "There is no other partner that I would rather be with," he said sweetly. "You are my only, Wanda. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said back, fighting the tears that dotted at my eyes. I had admitted to him that I had wanted to commit suicide, and he forgave me so easily. "Just don't make me go to some weird therapist," I pleaded.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I'd rather listen to you, myself, than having some stranger telling you about your problems." He grinned. "Shall I send Melanie back in? She's probably as angry as a bull," he admitted.

I didn't want to think about Melanie.

"I think we have more important things to do," I said, biting on my lip, hoping he would catch my hint.

Ian shook his head. "I'm not going to make that EKG machine go crazy," he said with a light, teasing grin.

I tilted my head at him. "Why, Mr. O'Shea, are you flirting with me?" I teased. "Why must you think so highly of your effect on me?"

"You want to test my theory?" he asked, his eyes burning with desire. He leaned forward, nearly inches away from my mouth. His lips brushed mine and I relished in the thought of him kissing me.

The machine beside us went wild, and I heard the beeping go crazy. Ian pulled away, and it was still going. After a moment, it stopped, and Ian busted into a smile while I frowned.

"It's not funny," I warned him. "Besides, you know you have that effect on me," I said sheepishly.

"You know you return the favor, my Wanda," he said, gripping my hand tightly. I breathed, in and out, trying to make the EKG machine settle.

At that moment, the door opened. I braced myself for Melanie's wrath, but instead, I got an unexpected surprise.

"Mom," I whispered. "Dad. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Ian released my hand carefully, but I wanted to grab it again. He walked away before I could.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Ian said and turned to me. "I'll go home to shower. Do you want anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm okay," I said. "Thanks, though."

"No problem," he said. "Mr. and Mrs. Meyer," Ian acknowledged my parents. They nodded to him and he walked out.

"Wanda!" My mother rushed to me, her eyes full of worry. "I can't believe you did that! You scared the living daylights out of us!"

I inhaled sharply. I didn't mean to scare everyone. But it felt good to be appreciated, although I knew it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, for what felt like the tenth time that morning…or afternoon…or night. I lost track of time.

"Damn right," my father snapped. "What were you _thinking_?" His voice was rough, but I knew it was just the fear talking.

"I'm sorry," I whined. "I don't know what I was thinking – I wasn't _thinking_ at all," I admitted. "I just needed to leave Melanie's. And I didn't have a car. And I didn't want to wait for a taxi. And I thought I was fine."

"Obviously, you weren't," he retorted.

I sighed. "I know," I said. "But look, I'm fine, right?" I gave them a sad smile. "I'm okay. I'll be as good as new in a couple of days."

"You're not getting off the hook that easy," my mom said, sitting down on my hospital bed. I shifted, feeling numb pain. "We need to talk, Wanda." She was stern. _This can't be good. _

I fumbled for words. "W-What about?" I asked, trying to contain my fear and surprise. My mother was never one to get angry. Hardly, ever, really. The one time she got angry was when Melanie had given me a car for my sixteenth birthday, and she demanded that I take it back. I eventually had to. The image of the red Jaguar crossed my mind. I resented my mother for making me do that.

"We've never had a huge issue with you and your wealthy friends." She referred to them as if they weren't my real friend, and Ian was just another friend of mine. "But this goes way over the line, Wanda. Your father and I have never discouraged your relationship with Melanie, but now it's gotten more complicated than that…"

I blinked. "What are you trying to say?" I asked. The steady beat of the machine beside beeped.

My father sighed. "Your mother is ultimately trying to ask you to stop seeing the O'Shea boy."

For a second, I think the machine flat-lined. I sat up straight in the bed, the flat line turning into spikes. "You want me to…_break up _with Ian?" My voice was so high-pitched.

My parents looked annoyed, but cringed at my raised voice. I  
never raised my voice. But I couldn't leave Ian. Not now. How could they not see I love him?

"Wanda, don't take this so dramatically," my mother instructed. "We're not telling you to completely stop seeing him, like your father put so bluntly, but we are asking that you ease up on the relationship a little bit." She paused to put her hand on mine. I was so shocked, I couldn't swat it away. "Space, darling. After this accident, I think a little space is good. We're not asking you to stop seeing Melanie, although it would be good if you spaced yourself from her, too."

It took me a few seconds to answer. I moved my hand from underneath my mother's and put it in my lap. "I love him," I squeezed out. "I love Ian. I can't stop seeing Ian. And Melanie's my best friend."

"We're just asking—"

"_Space_?" I questioned, the machine raising a pitch next to me. I tried to calm down. "No," I said, my voice quiet. "No," I said, more firm this time. "I'm not going to stop seeing Ian – or put some space between us. I'm not going to put space between Mel and me. It's not going to happen."

"You're becoming selfish," my dad snapped. "You're letting this man buy you extravagant things, letting Melanie take you to fancy parties and letting her advance you in life. Wanda, you are not one of them! You never will be!"

It took me a minute to answer, but I finally did. "Out," I ordered, my voice calm. I wasn't going to let them ruin my mood. Ian and I had made up. We are together. Nothing will change this.

"Wanda—" Mom started, reaching for my leg. I jerked away from her, despite the pain.

"Out!" I tried again, this time louder. It was effective. "Please. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll see you later," I lied. The thought dawned on me – Ian's apartment for me. I could go there. But the upbringing in my heart fought against it. I didn't want to take it. It was too wrong to take something that expensive. I hadn't even checked the closets before I stormed out – they were probably stocked full.

"Okay," my dad agreed. "Come talk to us when you're ready, Wanda, we'll be here."

They left, and I sighed heavily, raking a sweaty palm through my hair. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of my relationship with Ian. Not again.

* * *

**A/N: AGAIN, SOOO sorry it took me so long! I'll try more frequently, but I have EOGs all this week, but I might be able to squeeze a few chapters in!**

**Thanks for being so understanding! And thanks for sticking around! I still have all the plans, so it's coming along! Roughly 15 more chapters left!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	25. Compromises

**A/N: So here's another chapter. Still sorry it's taking me a while to update, but summer's coming soon! This story ****_will _****be finished in the summer!**

**Enjoy, guys! By the way, if you watch ****_Smash _****(That STUPID season finale last night! UGH!), I made a Derek/Karen fanfiction and would appreciate it so much if you took a look! There are mad Cartwills fans all around :) **

**Disclaimer: The Host is not mine. This story, the writing, and the plot are mine, though. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Compromises**

Melanie spent the rest of the day with me after my parents left. At around two thirty, Ian came back, showered and clean. I was still reeling over the conversation between me and my parents, but it was softened when Ian showed up. Melanie recognized the expression on my face as a sign that she was to leave us.

"Are you checking out today?" Melanie asked me, worried.

I sighed. I didn't want to stay in the hospital longer than I needed to, but I certainly didn't want to go home to my parents. So, I shrugged instead of answering. The nurse had given me more pain medication, so the shrug didn't hurt as much as it should. "We'll see," I answered. Melanie nodded, flickered her gaze to Ian, and left.

Ian sat down next to me on the chair beside my bed and I straightened.

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked, his voice soft. He looked torn apart from the look on my face, and I wondered why. Did I look that bad?

"I'm fine," I answered, my throat slightly dry. Ian must've noticed because he handed me a glass of water from the table beside me. I accepted it with gratitude and drank out of the cup.

"Wanda…" Ian trailed off. "Your parents caught me out in the hallway."

It took me a minute to register his comment. I handed the glass back to him silently and he put it back on the table. Ian leaned over and rested his elbows on his thighs while rubbing his hands together, something I picked up on as him being frustrated. If anyone should be frustrated, it should be me.

"What'd they say to you?" I said angrily, perhaps through my teeth. I couldn't even tell.

"Wanda, _please_," Ian whispered. "I don't want to cause you and your family trouble. They didn't say we had to break up. All they want you to do is find friends who are better for you."

"You and Melanie are _fine_!" I objected, raising my voice. God, I hated doing that, but it seemed that was what I'd been doing a lot lately. My opinions had changed so much. Back in Florida, I would've done anything and everything to please everyone, just like I had done back in New York when I was younger. Lowering my voice, I continued. "You and Melanie are just fine for me, Ian," I repeated. "It's my parents who are the problem. They don't realize that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." My voice cracked slightly.

"Shh," Ian hushed me, seeing my anger and frustration. "Wanda, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_," I snapped, and my head began to pound. Anger. Anger is so horrible.

"Honey, calm down," Ian soothed me, patting my hair down. I calmed quickly, trying to get rid of the anger that washed me. "Just another half hour. Not even. You'll be out of the hospital and you can sleep in your own bed," he proposed.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go home tonight. I don't want to be with my parents." My voice wasn't angry, it was desperate. _But I don't want to stay here, either. _

Ian pursed his lips. "And I'm assuming you don't want to go to the apartment I bought for you?" he asked, a sour but light tone in his voice. I sighed. Do I want to go back to the place that I stormed out of and got myself into a car accident?

I shook my head stubbornly.

Ian nodded. "Then you can spend the night with me," he offered. "If you'd like," he added, probably to resist another argument.

It took me a minute to swallow the pride my parents had instilled in me for so long and accept. "If it's okay."

Ian gave my hand a light squeeze. "Wanda, it's always going to be okay for you to spend the night with me." I thought there might've been a hint in the tone, but he was serious.

I nodded silently and thanked him with my eyes. He gave me a small "You're welcome" squeeze on my hand.

"Do you want me to get some of your things?" Ian asked me, concerned.

Did I want to inconvenience him? My thoughts drifted to the feelings I had during my weird dream. I felt so helpless, like I was arrogant for having lots of money when it wasn't even my fault. I remembered the way Ian yelled at me over something as silly as the appearance of an apartment.

So instead of declining, I nodded. "Yes, please."

Ian seemed slightly surprised at the agreement, but he was nonetheless gracious about it. "Okay. I'll be back to pick you up." He moved to walk out the door but paused, a faint smile forming on his lips. "Have I told you that I love you?"

I smiled back. "Have I told you what I wanted you to bring to your house?" I asked, realizing that he had no idea what to pick up from my bedroom. Ian winked.

"I think I've got this under control."

I grimaced. "Please don't pick a Naughty Nurse costume or something," I groaned to him. He chuckled.

"If anything, I would've gone for the housemaid costume," he responded. I scowled.

"Ian," I complained. Ian laughed, clutching at his stomach with his hand.

"I love you," he repeated. I frowned.

"I love you, too," I replied. "But I'm not dressing up in costume for sex."

This time, he frowned, himself. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that at all until your bones are all good and new." I didn't understand what he meant at first, and he didn't give me a chance to ask. "I'll be back in a half hour, okay? I'll get Melanie to come and sit with you." He blew me a kiss and left the room.

_No sex? _I thought carefully, reviewing his statement. So what I was broken-boned? It wasn't _bad_! And I had pain medications! By tomorrow night, I'd be fine!

Melanie entered the room, which spoiled my frustrated thoughts. She brought Jared in with her, and I saw it when they moved. They moved in coordination, so elegant and so synched. It was like they had practiced. When he touched her arm, even the slightest of touches, she shuddered, and the shudder echoed through me, for some reason I wasn't aware of.

* * *

At three fifteen, Ian returned with my things, so I dressed quickly, glad that I didn't find a Halloween costume within my things. The thought returned to me, and I grimaced. He couldn't be serious. He had to be joking. I almost died, and I'd never wanted him more than I wanted him now.

When we returned to his apartment – nearly around five thirty because of the long and annoying traffic of New York City – after a long two days, I was surprised that I was not exhausted. Yet again, I had been sleeping for the past two or three days. Ian put my stuff down in his bedroom and asked me if I wanted anything for dinner.

"Please," I said, forcing myself up on the barstool. I barely felt the pain anymore on my left side, but I was dosed up on painkillers that numbed my pain greatly. If we were careful, I could have what I wanted.

"Would you like to go out, order in, or have me make you something?" he asked, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I put my head in my hands.

"I don't want to go out," I said, watching his expression for any hint of sadness. If he wanted to go out, we would go out. Fortunately, he showed no signs of disappointment, which was a relief to me.

"So take out, order-in, or a nice home-cooked meal?" Ian questioned, a glint in his eye.

For some reason, I had a craving – an unnatural one – for pizza. "Pizza?" I offered.

He eyed me. "Is that what you want?" I sensed disappointment and back tracked.

"O-Only if you want it," I stuttered. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Wanda, what do _you _want?"

_You! You! _I blinked. "Pizza," I said. "But if you don't want—"

Ian cut me off. "Pizza is fine."

"But—"

"Wanda," Ian said carefully, grabbing his home phone by the kitchen counter. "We'll have pizza. I like pizza. I just was worried you'd want something more appetizing and sophisticated." He didn't give me a chance to complain again. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

After I told him my order, he called the pizza into the store and asked for a delivery. I didn't object when the pizza store said they did not deliver and Ian offered to pay them ten percent extra. They agreed immediately. How selfish this world is.

"Pizza's ordered." Ian smiled widely. "You want to watch a movie tonight? Just relax?" he offered.

I nodded slightly, remembering to keep my mouth shut. _Compromises, _I reminded myself. _Be fair to him. Give him a chance. With Ian, money isn't an object – and you need to get used to this. _I inhaled quietly before nodding again. "Yes, please." I spun around in my barstool chair. "What do you want to watch?"

"'S up to you, Wanda," Ian said, walking down from the kitchen to the living room with the eighty inch television. He pulled out a drawer filled with all different types of movies – romantic comedies, action thrillers, adventures, and plain comedies.

"Please pick," I begged Ian. "I picked dinner. Aren't we compromising?"

Ian pursed his lips. "You take the term literally?" he asked, nearly chuckling. I nodded. But there was something I wanted in return, so I shoved him aside lightly.

"I'll pick the movie," I said quickly. "Because I have something to ask of you."

"Oh, really?" Ian flopped down on the couch, and it made my insides flutter. Why was he so perfect for me? "Now what would that be, sweetheart?"

I blushed and grabbed a random movie from the drawer. It was a romantic comedy, and I smiled, holding it up. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." He shrugged. Something in my mind wondered why he had it, but I realized.

"You have a lot of girls over at your house for pizza and a movie." It was meant to be a statement, but Ian took it as a question. I put the DVD into the player.

"Why do you say that?" Ian asked, confused.

I gestured to the drawer. "Romantic comedies," I said. "I'm assuming that's your trick into bed?" I teased, and felt my insides flutter again at the look he gave me. His arms were widespread on the back of the couch and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. I sat down on the couch while Ian turned the technology on.

"That part of my life has passed, I guess." He looked at me while he set up the television. "I found someone I want more than I want sex with." I frowned at the comment, even though it was supposed to be taken as a compliment. "What?" he asked, concerned he had made me angry.

"All day you've been giving me hints that what's going to happen tonight isn't going to be what I want to happen tonight," I said carefully, trying not to upset him _and _myself.

"And what would that be?" he teased, like before. "What you want to ask of me?"

I nodded and straightened on the couch. "Sex," I answered.

Ian chuckled. "You want sex?" he asked. "Wanda, you just got out of the _hospital!"_

But the dry, empty feeling in my stomach worsened. I missed him. My stomach churned when I thought of the silly little dream I had – and the way I felt in that dream. I loved him more than anything, and I wanted him to know that. Money doesn't matter to me – not anymore.

I leaned forward to kiss him, hesitating when my lips were inches from his. Seeing as he didn't stop me, I continued, pressing my lips down on his with force – a force that showed him how much I wanted him; how much I wanted him to know that I was done with the games. He was mine and I was his, and that's all that mattered.

But when my fingers threaded into his hair and I tried to move my hands to unbutton his shirt, his fingers pulled my wrists in a lock and I couldn't move. I didn't mind it, for now, because his kiss was consuming, but it was getting frustrating. Maybe he wanted to wait until after we ate?

"Wanda," Ian murmured against my lips. "We can't have sex. Not while you're healing."

"I'm fine," I breathed heavily, trying to kiss him again. Ian's hand wandered down to my side where my ribs were broken. Unfortunately, the pain medication was starting to wear off, slowly but surely. When his fingers brushed that area, I winced. He nodded.

"See?" he said, his lips trailing back and forth on my neck. His words said one thing and his actions said another. Although Ian usually went with his words. Damn. "Not tonight, darling. Maybe later on in the week when you feel better."

I grimaced. "I feel fine," I grumbled, maybe pouting a little. Ian gave me a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on, Wanda," he said, kissing my temple. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

On one level, I could see where he was coming from. But on another level, I wanted him so bad my judgment was clouded.

Right then, the door bell rang, taking us out of our conversation. Ian patted my knee and walked up to the door, where he accepted the pizza and paid with cash. When the pizza guy left, we watched the movie and ate our pizza until the cardboard box was left with all but the grease on the bottom of the box.

The movie was done around nine thirty, and I was surprisingly exhausted, and I realized the exhaustion had caught up to me. Ian pulled me into his bed and, regardless of whether he was ready to sleep or not, he laid down with me. I was barely covered under the sheets, dressed in my night clothes – a tank top and boy shorts. I was surprised he was so controlled – he was laying down next to me in jeans and a t-shirt and I could hardly resist kissing him.

"What are you going to do about the apartment?" I mumbled, yawning. Ian smoothed out my hair with his hand.

"I'm going to keep it," Ian said, his voice low and soft – melodic. "If you ever want it, it's there for you."

_Doubt that, _I thought, but I didn't want to tell him that. "If you'd rather sell it…"

"Wanda," Ian said carefully. "It'll be there for you, if you decide to leave your parents. And my door's always open."

"I'm not ready to accept an entire apartment from you," I said with my eyes closed, colors dancing behind my vision.

He hushed me. "You don't have to be."

I mumbled something, fairly certain I had said "Compromises".

"Speaking of," Ian said. "What about a car?"

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, but my attention peaked. "What about a car?" I questioned, my tone responsive.

"Would you mind terribly if I bought you a car?" Ian asked. His hand was distracting me, rubbing his palm up and down my arm. I shivered.

"Would you care if I minded?" I retorted.

I felt him laugh beside me, his laughter making me smile. "No, I wouldn't," he admitted.

"Then I don't mind, but deep down, I do," I told him, stifling another yawn.

"I don't want you to be unhappy," he said, and by his voice, I could tell _he _was unhappy.

I began to think of something to make him feel better. "How about this," I proposed. "I'll _consider _it."

Ian smiled beside me, and I could feel him clutch me closer. "I'd like that," he said. "All I want to do is spoil you, Wanda. I think you deserve it."

"I don't," I mumbled.

"But you do," he said.

"Why?"

"I love you," Ian said. "You're mine. I'm yours." He paused. "Do I need another reason."

My fingers traced the patterns of his shirt. I yawned loudly this time. "No," I said. I understood. "I love you, too."

"Good." Ian kissed my hair lightly. "Go to sleep, my Wanda. I'll see you in the morning."

He began to get up out of the bed when I tugged on his hand. "Where are you going?" I could barely keep awake.

"To do some work." Cold lips touched mine. "Goodnight."

I mumbled a response, but I don't think it came to me right. Soon, I was asleep, half dead to the world.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a small filler, and then we get to the good O'Wanda stuff! Only a couple more chapters until the end, but fear not! I have a special surprise for you when we hit chapter 30 – I'll reveal what I'm doing as another ****_Host _****story that ties to this. It won't be a sequel, but it will be good…I think…**

**Reviews equal love and love equals more!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	26. Happy Birthday, Beautiful

**A/N: So I originally had a filler chapter planned out, but I decided it wasn't going to stretch for 2,000 words plus. So, I'm skipping. **

**It is now ****November**** in the story. Just making sure you know. It'll be in one of the paragraphs, too. **

**_Attention! I created a new The Host story! _****_There has been some confusion over whether it is an O'Wanda story because it involves an OC. _**

**_My answer…YESSSSS! _**

**_You guys know me! Of course it'll be an O'Wanda endgame! _**

**_I would really appreciate if you would read it…it's not doing so well. It's called _**The Soul.

**_Thanks guys!_**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, but I own this story, the writing, and plotline. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Happy Birthday, Beautiful**

_Three Weeks Later_

My eyes were closed, blackness surrounding them. I wasn't awake quiet yet, but that was about to change. I stirred lightly as I felt something tickle my lips. A smile broke through on my face even though I was half asleep.

A sound escaped from my throat as I head a velvet voice whisper into my ear.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful."

I groaned aloud, remembering the date. November 2nd, which could easily be interpreted as my birthday. My twenty third birthday to be exact.

"What's wrong?" I opened my eyes, but felt cold fingers brushing my hair behind my ear and trailing down to the ends. I shuddered.

"Nothing," I lied. Ian O'Shea looked at me, his sapphire colored eyes judgmental.

"Wanda," he warned. "What is it?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to leave," I whispered to him. It was probably the best lie that I've told because it was true. A smile tugged at Ian's perfect lips.

"You don't have to." He tightened a grip around my waist and a giggle – an unusual one – escaped my mouth. What the real reason was?

I've only ever spent one birthday with a man before.

Ian pulled me on top of him, and I was suddenly not half-asleep anymore. I laughed, quite loudly, and pushed my hair to the side. Ian's hands were on my hips, unmoving but very hot against my skin.

"So I was thinking," Ian said to me through a smile. "I can have Marlene cook us some breakfast in bed and we can stay here until we have to go out with Jared and Melanie."

I frowned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "We _really _have to go out with Jared and Melanie?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Wanda, of _course _we do." Ian paused. "Shit," he cursed. "What about your parents?"

_My parents, _I thought sourly. Although it's been three weeks since the accident and a week since I'd healed up, I hadn't warmed up to my parents at all. They were acting like I was seventeen when I was really twenty three, to the day.

If they had issues with Ian, I'm sure they would've had issues with Collin. Although, you never know.

I shrugged carelessly. "Who cares?" I said, although feeling a bad, sour taste in my stomach. "Isn't it _my _birthday?"

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Don't they want to see you on _your _birthday?" he questioned. His hand moved on my hip, but it still burned me to the touch. I shivered, but shrugged again.

"_I _don't want to see _them_," I countered. "Doesn't that count?"

Ian blew out a long breath of air, blowing a piece of my hair out of my eyes. His hand moved up to tuck it behind my ear and I relished in the gesture. _God, _I thought with a feeling of joy in my stomach. _He's all mine. _"How about we do this," he proposed. I looked at him and gave him a continuing sound. "I'll take you out shopping, okay?"

I laughed. "How does this solve _anything_?" I asked, threading my fingers through his hair.

"After we go shopping," Ian continued, "I'll drop you off at your house." I grimaced. "Oh, Wanda, lighten up. I'll come pick you up for dinner an hour or two later. That way I don't piss off your parents even more."

I shrugged again. "Who cares?" I cared, they were family. But all I really wanted to do, deep in my heart, was stay in bed with Ian for the entire day. He was bound to make it special.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You silly little girl," he retorted, booming. "_I _care, okay?" His lips touched mine for a second before he pulled away. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mm," I thought carefully. What did I want? I peered down at him from my extra boost of height because I was sitting on his crossed legs. "You?" I questioned with a smile on his face. This answer made him grin and flip us over so my legs were crossed behind his back and he was on top of me.

"That's not a _meal, _beautiful," he replied. I shrugged.

"It seems like a meal to me," I admitted. When he just laughed, I pulled him closer. "It is _my _birthday, isn't it?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Then I can have whatever I want," I said. "And what I want, Mr. O'Shea, is _you_."

He pulled his lips to mine, embracing us in a warm, early-morning kiss. I hung onto it, pulling him closer to me and pressing my body into the mattress. His hand still burned like fire on my waist.

Ian pulled away, panting just the slightest. "You still need food," he replied. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do." I kissed him. "After," I mumbled and flipped us over.

* * *

Two hours later, around ten in the morning, Ian and I walked down Broadway, hand in hand, a few shopping bags in our hands. I hadn't bought anything too extravagant, and we had mainly done some tie shopping and clothes shopping for him, despite his own protest. I didn't protest when he bought me little things, but I wasn't too keen on spending the whole day wasting my boyfriend's money.

I don't understand how, but sometime around noon, Ian and I wandered into a jewelry store after hitting a few more stores. At first, I was completely oblivious. Ian made me feel like today was just another normal day. I suddenly wanted every day to be my birthday, but I realized every day I spend with Ian O'Shea is my birthday – at least he makes me feel like it is.

When I realized we were standing into a very high-class expensive jewelry store, I frowned. "What are we doing here?" I asked. He shot me a large smile.

"Getting you a birthday present," Ian answered.

"Ian…" I trailed off, looking at the glass cases in wonder. I realized that no one else was here. Was this planned?

"I rented the place for an hour," Ian confirmed my thoughts. "I figured it would be better with privacy."

Somehow, this scared me. Was he going to…take things to the next level? Propose to me? I was starting to see it – not as much as a good thing but a bad one. I wasn't ready to get married. How long have Ian and I known each other? A sickening feeling rose in my stomach. Ian led me over to a glass case, and I was instantly relieved that this one didn't not contain rings.

"Whatever you want," Ian whispered in my ear as I peered down at the necklaces in the transparent case. He paused. "Well, anything except the rings. I figured both you and I aren't ready for that yet, huh, Wanda?" I shivered at his voice, but it was a pleasant shiver.

I looked at him. "Are you a mind reader?" I questioned with a grin on my face. He smirked back.

"No, Wanda, you're just predictable." He meant it as a compliment, so I didn't get upset. Ian grabbed hold of my hand as I looked over the necklaces.

"Is there something in specific you'd like?" one of the jewelers asked me. I looked up at the woman, who was a petite blonde with cat eyeglasses. I looked at Ian, into his eyes, and something struck me. Yes, I was looking for something particular.

Without removing my eyes from Ian's, I spoke to the woman. "Sapphires," I answered. "A sapphire necklace."

Ian smiled at me, but I don't think he realized the logic behind my statement. I wanted something that reminded me of him. Ian squeezed my hand as the woman pulled us to a different showcase, glowing bright with blue sapphires.

I looked over all of the necklaces until I came up to one that I thought was the most stunning. It was fueled by sapphires with tiny diamonds between the two stones. It was a collarbone necklace as far as I could tell from the short chain.

"Do you like that one?" Ian asked, looking at me. I bit my lip, deciding what to do.

"Yes," I answered. "But Ian…"

"Shh," Ian hushed me and turned to the small petite blonde. "Can we see that one, please?" He pointed to the sapphire necklace. The jeweler brought it out of its case and handed it to Ian, who unclasped the chain and looked at me.

"Well?" he questioned. "Do you want me to get it for you without trying it on?" Ian challenged. I sighed and lifted my hair as Ian pulled the necklace onto my neck and clasped it in the back. I let down my hair and turned to the mirror. It was even more stunning than in the glass case.

Ian squeezed my hand. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"I can't…" I choked out. "Ian, seriously, you don't have to get me this. It's only my birthday." To think of what he'd get me on our anniversary.

"Wanda, I thought we were compromising," Ian pointed out. I frowned.

"This might be too much."

"It's your birthday," Ian countered. "I want to spoil you, if not on a regular day than especially on your birthday." Not caring about PDA, Ian kissed my shoulder. I shuddered. Most of the jewelers pretended not to watch, but some of them had smiles on their faces. "Take the necklace, Wanda. For me?"

I contemplated the request for a moment and then sighed. I had decided I would compromise. If I didn't start now, who knows what I'll be disagreeing with in the future? I had to come to terms that he is filthy rich and wanted to spend his money on me, for a reason unknown to my brain.

"Okay," I agreed. Whispering, I added, "Thank you."

He didn't argue with my thanks. "Of course, Wanda," Ian said, kissing my cheek. "Shall you wear it out?"

* * *

The day seemed to go by…so fast. My parents hadn't said anything about the necklace, because I had taken it off before I'd seen them, strictly by chance. Then it was night, and I was getting ready for dinner with Jared and Melanie. But that soon passed – after multiple compliments on my new necklace from Melanie – and Ian was leading me out of the restaurant to the parking lot after saying goodbye to Jared and Melanie.

With his arm around my waist, we waited for the valet parking to get our car. Melanie and Jared had already taken off.

"Do you remember when I told you that one day you could drive my Porsche?" Ian asked, his voice low in my ear. I shuddered but felt a thrill. What was this about now?

"Yes," I answered. I vaguely remembered it. It was hard to remember anything when his voice was in my ear.

"I think tonight's going to be that night," Ian told me. I breathed.

"Ian…"

"It's just a car, Wanda." Right then, the Porsche pulled up at the curb, bright and polished. I gasped. I _really _wanted to drive it. "Come on, Wanda. Think of it as your second to last birthday gift." He winked at me and a rush of heat flashed through my body. Was it possible to be this hot in November?

I bit my lip before nodding. He tossed me the keys and I caught them, mid-air. "Okay," I agreed. "I'll drive."

Trying to contain my excitement, I walked to the other side of the Porsche and climbed into the driver's seat, my long legs stretching to the pedals. I kicked off my heels, though, seeing it as unnecessary. I closed my door and Ian looked at me, reaching over to grab my hand. He kissed it lightly.

"Ready?" he asked, eyeing me. I inhaled.

"Yes," I said, eager. Ian smiled. He liked seeing me happy.

"Be kind," he warned, and I nodded. Blowing a breath of air, I stepped on the gas pedal and thanked the Heavens that my father had told me to learn how to drive a stick shift.

I could feel the rush of the engine roar beneath my seat even as we just exited the restaurant and onto the road. A thrill passed through me as we entered the highway, where I got to take the precious car for a real ride.

The windows down, the engine purring apprehensively, we raced down the highway in the blink of an eye. The manual gearshift felt amazing under my hand and I loved the way the Porsche rode. I swallowed hard while smiling. I wish he hadn't let me drive the Porsche. Otherwise, I wouldn't want one so bad.

Ian shot a glance at me and I remembered that I was Wanda, the girl who wasn't selfish. Who thought of others. I was lucky he was even letting me drive. I relished in that thought, and it kept me going.

From the corner of my eye, though I didn't think much of it at the time, Ian picked up his phone and texted with his right hand. I was too thrilled to care what he was doing.

When we returned to his apartment, my hair had amazingly stayed silky and untangled. I climbed out of the Porsche with Ian's help and let out a long, exhilarating sigh of relief.

"You were amazing," Ian breathed. Our hands were locked and I felt myself blush. Valet parking took Ian's car into the lot, and he took me up to the elevator.

I was done waiting. All day, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

So I did.

"It's time for my last birthday present," I whispered to him as the elevator made a sound and we ended up on his floor. With a large smile, from both me and him, I pulled him to his apartment where he unlocked the door and pulled me inside, where this birthday present was bound to be the best one yet.

* * *

It was two in the morning when I got all of my birthday wishes out of my system. Who knew driving a Porsche could be so lustful?

Ian's phone pinged, and his arm left me for a second. I frowned, but Ian turned back to me.

"Wanda?" Ian asked with a large grin on his face. I smiled at him back through the darkness and the tangled mess of his sheets. That was beginning to be a habit.

"Yes?" I asked, worried.

"I lied," he admitted. I raised my eyebrows and he elaborated. "This wasn't your last birthday present." He ran a pale hand through his messed up hair. The hair I messed up. I smiled and trailed my hand along his.

"So…there's more?" I questioned, eyeing him. He chuckled.

"No, Wanda. Not sex. A legitimate birthday present."

I frowned and glanced over at the clock. "Ha!" I exclaimed smugly. "It's not my birthday anymore," I said.

Ian shrugged. "Is that going to stop me from giving it to you?" Unfairly, he reached over to grasp my face, where he gave me a hard, rough kiss, his lips sliding against my own. When he pulled away, nearly two minutes after he initiated the kiss, one that did not go further than second base, he smiled.

"You fight unfair," I pouted. Ian boomed.

"Come on," he urged, pulling me out of bed and handing me shorts I kept at his place and a t-shirt of his. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbing his apartment keys. He locked his apartment door. When I was about to go with him where he was going, Ian spun around, stopping me, and handed me a black blindfold.

"Put this on?" Ian pleaded. I glanced at him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you have that," I said, a little afraid. Ian smirked and a laugh escaped his mouth as his cold fingers touched my forehead and tied the blindfold over my eyes. With his hand, he led me somewhere…unknown. Down the elevator, straight, left, right…

"Ready?" Ian said, his voice in my ear. I smiled and sighed.

"Yes."

I could feel Ian nod. "One…" His fingers traced the knot on my blindfold. "Two…" He untied the blindfold. "Three."

* * *

**A/N: I'm an evil person! Yes, I left you guys there. Crap, this means I have to update, don't I? Not tonight. Soon, though! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**** read my new ****_The Host _****story! It ****_will _****end up being O'Wanda (and Jelanie). It's not doing so good…**

**It's called ****_The Soul. _****You can find it on my stories page. **

**Reviews equal love and love equals more!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**

Paste your document here...


	27. Surprise Gone Right

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess where I'm writing this chapter! MY NEW MACBOOK! Ahh! I'm so excited about it…and it's so freaking cool. **

**Whatever, you guys have been waiting a ****_long _****time for me to update this…so I'm just going to get along with the story. **

**Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'm sorry I haven't had more time to update, but like I said, it ****_will _****be finished before the summer ends. Though I am reconsidering making the little extra I was going to do, but it's not a big deal. I promise you guys you will be happy with the ending…well, I hope. It won't be a cliffhanger. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host or anything about this story but the writing. By the way, this is one of the last fluffy chapters for a while because next chapter is Melanie's birthday. But here is the long awaited surprise, which most of you have already guessed. A little rough at the beginning but no more O'Wanda parts after that. The rest is the aftermath of her surprise. No, she won't argue and get into another car accident.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Surprise Gone Right**

_"Three." _

Ian ripped the blindfold off of my eyes gently, and I slowly adjusted. I was in dim lighting, which was good because my eyes had been sealed in darkness for the past couple of minutes.

Before my body was my surprise, and I could barely contain my excitement. Sleek. Silver. New. It must've cost a fortune.

I pushed that thought out of my mind instantly. Today wasn't about the money. Today was about my relationship with Ian. Well, at least yesterday was.

I threw myself into my boyfriend's arms and kissed him with all the might I had for the little fragile human I was. He kissed me back, smiling through our lips.

"Wanda…" he murmured after a while. "It's two o'clock in the morning and we're in the middle of a parking lot."

I couldn't help myself. Again, I asked, how could this gorgeous, amazing, beautiful creature truly be mine? His hands smoothed circles into my lower back, as if kneading the desire that coursed through me. Was this ever going to end – his love for me? I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. Right now, I didn't care about my gift…well, maybe I did. But the important thing was that he had given it to me.

Maybe I did overreact a little about the apartment.

But who cares right now? My fingers tangled into his hair desperately as he tried to push me away. I used all of what power I had to keep him to me.

"Wanda…" he trailed off, all laughs gone.

"No one's out here," I murmured quietly. "You picked a good spot to take me." I pulled away for a moment to see his eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes that I loved so much. The only color I wanted. The color that I needed.

"Where are the keys?" I asked him quietly. Ian opened his palm and revealed a glimmering Porsche key glistening from the car dealership's keychain. Hesitantly, I grabbed them, feeling a thrill rush inside of me. I had my own car. Not just any car. A _Porsche. _

I eyed Ian carefully, and he raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"What are you planning, Miss Wanda?" Ian questioned, his blue eyes fogged but still perfect. I grabbed his hand.

"Did you know that Mel and I were on the gymnastics team in high school?" I asked him, unlocking the car with my free hand. Ian's eyes widened.

"No…" Well, he was only human.

Before getting in myself, I pulled Ian in front of me and shoved him down on the passenger seat. I was so grateful for this car. Why hadn't I done this with the apartment? I could've saved myself a week without being with Ian physically. I could've saved my parents the argument. I could've saved myself the guilt that I had crashed Melanie's expensive car.

I climbed on top of Ian and shut the car door, locking it so that we wouldn't get disturbed. By now, Ian had figured out what I wanted and chuckled.

"_Here?" _he asked, astounded. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, but I didn't say anything in response to his question.

"Thank you for the gift," I told him, kissing his jaw. Ian groaned.

"I hope this time you use it." He paused. "And _don't _crash it."

I chuckled lightly. "I intend to use it," I told him as I kissed him roughly, not wasting any more time. I was done trying to fight him. If this is what he wanted, this is what he'll get.

And it didn't hurt that I wanted it, either.

* * *

Part of me would just love to spend the day after my birthday off with Ian, except for the pesky little fact that I had to work today. And despite his protests that I could take off a day – which I did not refuse rudely, might I add, I merely objected – I ended up having to go to work.

"At least take your new car," Ian offered, smiling at me in a manner that made me just want to crawl into bed with him and never leave. But I had to go home. I've already been there for three days.

He kissed me goodbye and I ended up leaving, grateful that I had brought over an extra pair of work clothes. When I got downstairs, the doorman greeted me, and just as I was about to walk on the sidewalk to hail one of the taxicabs that were waiting, I remembered the car. _My _car. Given to me by _my _boyfriend.

I sighed happily and continued to my car, the thought never crossing my mind that the day would get worse.

When I arrived at work, most of the people on the sidewalk stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't blame them, though; normally I had always gone to work in taxicabs. But honestly, the Porsche might be more inexpensive than the taxicabs that I hailed and paid for each day for the past three months. They gawked, and I tried not to let it bother me. I wouldn't have been so rude.

From my office level, I could see people look out the windows of their office and see down below. What were they staring at? They couldn't have been staring at me. What was so interesting about me?

I looked back at the car. _Oh._

I didn't let it bother me – who knows if they were looking at the car or not? Who cares? It was a gift. An expensive one, but a gift no less. Everyone knew Ian was my boyfriend, and they all knew he was probably the wealthiest man in Manhattan besides his father.

When I reached the level of the building that led me out to the office, I walked in like everything was normal. But everything _was _normal. It was the day after my birthday and I was coming to work. Simple. Nothing unusual at all.

But right after I said good morning to the receptionist and began to walk to my desk, I was bombarded with stares and whispers that I could not hear. I ducked my head, trying not to realize that they were all for me. What is wrong with this picture? So what he gave me a car?

No one came and asked me things, but each time someone walked past my desk, they would greet me with a grin that I couldn't place. A greedy grin? A suspicious grin? Frustration was all I felt.

Two hours later, I was still getting the same whispers, stares, and grins from people all around the office. Some part of me wanted to yell and scream, but that was out of character. Let them think what they wanted to think. It was just a car.

Finally, someone had come up and talked to me directly. Of course, it happened to be none other than Sasha.

"So what'd you have to do to get the car?" she asked, straight up. I turned in my chair from typing on my computer and sipped my coffee diligently.

"Excuse me?" I asked her sweetly, trying to control myself. _What did I have to do to get the car? _

"You heard me!" Sasha barked, but kept her voice down. "What'd you have to do? Give him a lap dance? Sleep with him twice in one night? Or did that hospital visit do the trick?" she spat at me.

I blinked. "I don't understand…" I trailed off, and then raised my eyebrow. "You think that I had to do something to get the car?"

"Duh." It was like she was an adolescent.

"Sasha, I didn't have to _do _anything," I said slowly, making sure she'd understand. "Ian and I are together. It was my birthday yesterday, so he got me the Porsche for my birthday."

"Bullshit," she snapped, but her voice was still low. "Bullshit, Wanda. You milked that Porsche out of him. What did you do?"

I fumed with anger. Horrible, wretched, impossible anger. "I _milked _the Porsche out of him?"

Sasha grimaced. "You got in a car accident, he paid your bills. Which was after you two got into a fight. Oh, I know what you had to do! You had to _fight _with him, didn't you? And he got you the Porsche as an apology." She huffed. "Typical. I thought you would be a better gold digger."

I blinked again. "A _what_?" I nearly screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Sasha commanded me. I only stared. "Is that how you do it? Just fight with him?"

"Meyer," Stanton snapped from his office. "Where's that report? It's due in three minutes," he barked.

I sighed and pressed the _print _button on the Microsoft Office page and got up from my seat. Calming myself, I politely ignored how Sasha was trying to get under my skin and instead just smiled.

"Have a good day," I said carefully, testing my limits. She frowned at me before I walked off to the copy room, pushing it out of my head.

* * *

Before the next turn to enter my house, Ian's name popped up on my phone. I hit the blinker and answered the call.

"Hey," I said into the phone softly, turning the wheel.

Ian's voice, instead of appearing on my phone, rung throughout the car through the speakers. "Hey," his melodic voice said. A chill ran down my spine. "You just getting home?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm just going to stay here for the rest of the week. Do you want to go out to dinner or something tomorrow night?"

"Wanda." Ian laughed. "Tomorrow's Melanie's surprise birthday party. You, Jared, and I are all in charge of stalling."

I mentally hit my head on my hand. "I completely forgot!" I said.

"Did you get her a gift?" Ian asked worriedly.

I nodded to myself, thanking whatever memory I had that I had already gotten a purse that Melanie had been eyeing for a couple weeks. "Yes," I answered him "I got it a while ago. I just forgot that it was tomorrow."

"Sweetie, your birthdays are a day apart." He chuckled. I could almost imagine him at home, in his shorts and a shirt, relaxing in front of the television. "It's hard not to remember."

I sighed. "I've been a little _busy, _Ian," I told him, smiling through my voice. He laughed, but moved on.

"How's the car?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Eh," I said jokingly. "Nothing special."

Ian boomed again. God, I loved it when he laughed. "Oh yeah. Nothing special at all. And last night wasn't special, either, that was just my imagination."

"Mm," I mumbled and pulled up in front of my house. When I climbed out of the car, the Bluetooth cut off and I pressed my phone to my ear. "Listen, I'm home now, so…" I locked the car and moved up to the house.

"Okay," Ian agreed. "I love you, Wanda," he said. Ever since the accident, he had said it to me all the time. I didn't mind.

"I love you, too," I agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I moved to the door, but it swung open, where my mother stood. Really angry.

Uncle Kurt stood behind her, angry. Really, really angry.

My father stood behind him, angrier. Really, really, really, really angry.

"What's that?" Mom asked, seething. I looked behind me, where the car was, shining silver.

I sighed. "A car," I spoke softly and entered the house. "Ian gave it to me." I bit my lip. _Why, Wanda? Why did you say that? _

"_Ian _gave it to you?" My father all but screamed. "Ian? So you're accepting gifts now?"

I groaned. "Mom, Dad." I paused. "Hi, Uncle Kurt."

"Not now, kid," he said to me, eyeing me carefully. I sighed once more.

"Listen, I'm twenty three years old now," I told them, crossing my arms. "If I want to accept a gift from Ian, I can. And I will for that matter."

I really didn't want to cause a scene, but they were being downright ridiculous. After the hospital debacle, my parents had dropped the whole "Stop seeing Ian" request. Until now, they've kept their mouths shut.

"I want you to return it," my mother demanded. "It's not right for a woman to take a gift from a man. You work for your money, you pay your cab bills with it – or get your own damn car. Don't let _Ian _buy you a Porsche to solve your problems!"

I grunted. "Mom, did you not just hear a _word _I just said? It was a _gift _and I'm not giving it back. Not just because you said to."

My father pointed at me accusingly. "You want to live under this house, you live under _my _rules, whether you're three or sixty three." He paused to stare at me dramatically. I seethed, much like my mother had when I walked in. "Now say goodbye to the car and drive it over to your boyfriend's house."

I shook my head sternly. "No," I told them. "I'm not going to return the car, and if I have to live under your rules if I stay at this house, I'm moving out."

I walked towards the door and waited for someone to say something, but no one did, so I slammed the door and walked to _my _car.

What was the big deal with this Porsche anyway? Practically everyone was calling me a gold digger.

A couple minutes later, I ended up at Ian's complex. For a moment – just a split one – I had the strangest urge to go to the apartment he bought for me and try it out.

Instead, I ended up at his apartment. It was only five in the evening.

He was just like I pictured, in shorts and a casual t-shirt. When he saw me, his face turned up in a smile, but I could tell it was suspicious.

"Wanda?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Can I stay over tonight?" I asked him frantically. Worse comes to worse, I would sleep at Melanie's house. As a matter of fact, why didn't I go there in the first place?

"Of course," Ian breathed, grabbing my hand and bringing me inside, where he shut the door, but he did not ask me questions that whole night, he just stayed quiet as we went to bed to sleep – for once.

* * *

**A/N: WTF. (Sorry for this little rant) My mom came into my bedroom and we were talking about the Mac and the next thing I know, she's asking me to clean her bathroom tomorrow and I was just like…seriously? And then she started talking about bringing me to her work and having me work net year and I'm just like…it's ten o'clock at night. So I said goodnight and she just stares at me and she says, "Give me the MacBook. Now." (Luckily, she didn't take it otherwise I couldn't update.) Then she's blows up. **

**Will someone explain how "Goodnight" translates to "Fuck you" because that's what my mom thought I meant. Is it on Google translate or something…I don't understand…**

**Ugh. Sorry for that little rant but it really just pissed me off. **

**Nicole, what do you want me to do? There's no way I'm going to sleep after being pissed off like that. **

**Reviews equal love and love equals more!**

**_Feedback is always appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	28. Happy Birthday, Mel

**A/N: One more chapter (after this one) until the end of this story! Woohoo! I'm going to make an epilogue/author's note as my final chapter, though. **

**But here's Melanie's birthday party! Enjoy, guys, and beware of O'Wanda feels in the next chapter/the epilogue. **

**I can't continue or I'm going to cry. *Tear* **

**Enjoy the chapter, everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, but I do own whatever writing I achieve and the plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Happy Birthday, Mel**

_"Surprise!" _

Melanie nearly jumped out of her skin when it happened. A sound escaped her mouth as she looked back at Ian, Jared, and me, debating whether or not to claw our eyes out or thank us. I nodded to her and she narrowed her eyes, but turned back to the house, where she plastered a smile on her face and began to say thank-you about five million times.

We had kept her out all day – first going to breakfast, then going shopping, then going to a show, then going to dinner, and now it was eight at night and we had successfully turned up at her house on time.

Now, it was an hour after we had surprised Melanie with the party, and it was dying down a bit. She hadn't opened her presents, though, and we hadn't cut the cake. The first hour was really Melanie saying her thanks to everyone. Jared was behind her, always, and for a couple minutes between each "thank you" Melanie had to comply, it was hard to notice how they weren't in love. I was surprised her parents hadn't noticed it for this long.

"Enjoying the party?" Ian asked, carrying two drinks. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said. "Melanie seems to be having a good time," I admitted.

"And you?"

I smiled. "It doesn't really matter what I think tonight," I retorted. He eyed me.

"To me, it always matters what you think." He sipped his drink and I smiled and sipped mine.

I hadn't talked to him last night – about moving out of my house. I certainly wasn't moving in with him, and God help me if I moved in with Melanie. That was never happening.

But there was _one _place where it might be acceptable for me. My own place.

The place Ian had bought for me.

"Ian," I started quietly, looking around. We were in a secluded corner – no one was around us. He turned to me.

"Yes?" he offered.

"I told my parents I wanted to move out." The words came rushing out of my mouth before I could bear to stop them. Ian looked at me, his expression not changing. He took a sip of his champagne.

"Where are you planning on staying?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling. For some reason, I didn't want to stay at the place he bought for me. It seemed too far.

But was I rushing it? We'd been together for three months. Barely. And now we were at Melanie's house, in the middle of her birthday party, in a very public setting. And we were going to talk about living arrangements?

"I was thinking…" I trailed off. "I could take the apartment you bought me? If it's not a problem…"

Ian turned to me and put his drink down on the table behind him. Looking at me, he raised his eyebrows. "I think that's a terrible idea." He reached out and touched my hand. "If you want, Wanda, you are more than welcome to come and live with me." Ian's thumb traced circles on the back of my hand. I felt so conflicted…so confused. Did I want to burden him like that?

"If you want," I whispered. "If that's what'll make you happy."

He shook his head. "Not good enough, Wanda, it has to be what _you _want."

I stuttered. What to say? What to say? "Ian…are we…ready for it?" I asked him carefully, my eyes glued to the floor. He shrugged.

"I want you, Wanda," he whispered. "I love you. If that's what you want, I'm all yours."

"Of course I want you." I pushed at his chest playfully. "But moving in…"

"You don't have to decide now," Ian said, but I could see disappointment forming in his eyes. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Just take a couple days. You can stay with me while you figure it out."

The conversation the other day floated back to me: the conversation with my parents. I had been raised so poorly, to think a man could never give me the satisfaction I wanted. I had been raised to believe that if I worked for what I got, it would be ten times the effort.

But I see that they were wrong now. Ian loved me, and it wasn't about the money. I loved him, not for the gifts he gave me.

"How about we go over and talk to Melanie?" Ian offered, his hand at the small of my back. "Besides, I think my parents are lurking around here…somewhere. Probably bribing up some random people to buy into their company." He smiled lightly.

I shook my head. "Ian, stop," I ordered. He looked at me, his expression alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to move in with you," I blurted out, putting his face between my hands. I said it again before I changed my mind. "I want to move in with you."

"I don't want to push you, Wanda," he said, but his eyes were clearly happy. Like he believed I wanted to move in with him because _I _wanted to.

And I did.

"Please," I begged. "Push me. It's the only way we'll get far enough."

Maybe it was because he had an issue with PDA or because we were in the middle of our friend's birthday party and didn't want to get carried away, but Ian only kissed my cheek. He squeezed me hand. "I will never deny you, Wanda, you want to move in, and you're more than welcome."

"I want to."  
Ian laughed. "Then you can," he said. Biting his lip in an unbelievably attractive way, he looked around. "We should probably mingle, shouldn't we?"

I smiled lightly. "Maybe," I admitted. I looked around for Melanie and said so. "Do you know where Melanie is?" I asked.

Ian caught sight of someone, I'm guessing, and he squeezed my hand again. "Wanda, will you be all right if I leave for a little bit? I just have something I need to take care of." He smiled at me, a genuinely happy smile. I had made him happy.

I had made _me _happy.

"Okay," I said. He nodded at me, released my hand, and walked into the crowd. I searched the crowd for Melanie.

"Wanda," someone said from behind. I whipped around to see my boss, Stanton, standing behind me with a glass of champagne in his hand. I straightened.

"Sir," I said professionally. He smiled.

"Lighten up, Miss Meyer," he told me. "It's a party." I plastered a smile on my face, but I wasn't all that comfortable. He sighed. "Listen, I was talking to one of my journalist friends," he started, "and he asked me if he could steal one of my employees for a year." Stanton paused and I raised my eyebrows.

"Who are you going to ask…?" I trailed off, as if filling in the conversation for him.

"Well, Miss Meyer, I was considering asking _you_." When I said nothing, he continued. "The job doubles your salary, which stays permanent after you come back. You'll still have your job at the _Times, _and who knows?" he proposed. "Maybe you'll do such a job, you'll get promoted." Again, when I didn't say anything, he continued on. "The job is for a year in Africa, collecting information about their habitats and doing a piece that complies with the pictures the photographers from my friend's company take. You'll also be writing a piece about the experiences down in Africa that we will publish in the newspaper when you return…that is, _if _you want the job."

I felt like the room was spinning out of control. First I tell Ian I want to move in, and now I might be going somewhere for an entire year?  
Why did Ian have to complicate things? I felt terrible for thinking it; because I loved him so much I started hurting when I thought about it. But if he hadn't come along, I would've taken this job in a heartbeat.

But who's to say my relationship with Ian will work out? And if it doesn't, I'd waste the opportunity of a lifetime.

In a word, I was completely and utterly _screwed. _

"Think about it," Stanton offered. "I'll need an answer by next Monday morning, though," he told me and walked away without another word.

* * *

I turned a corner, trying to collect my thoughts. I needed air. That's what I needed. But where was I going? Crap. I knew this house inside and out and I couldn't even find a balcony!

"You're completely _mad_!"

The words were so strong, they were almost violent. It was coming from one of the bedrooms. Another voice chimed in. "Ian, you can't be _serious _about this girl! She's a gold digger, that's all! I thought this would blow over in a couple of weeks, but what are you fooling yourself into? She can't move in!"

_Ian. _My heartbeat sped up as I leaned against one of the walls. Was it wrong to eavesdrop? I rethought the words from the person's mouth. _Gold digger. _My heart hurt from the words. I didn't love Ian because of his money, and I didn't know why everyone thought I did.

"You don't know anything," a man growled, and I recognized it as _him_. "She's not a gold digger. She's the love of my life and she's moving in with me. I wanted to make sure you got the memo before you yell at me when all of your little friends start gossiping about it," Ian snapped. His voice was so cold, but I knew it wouldn't always be that way.

"If she moves in with you, you won't make another penny in this state!" someone – Ian's father, I guess– shouted angrily. "Why couldn't you have gone for someone practical? Someone like that Melanie Stryder girl?"

"You mean someone wealthy?" Ian growled. "I love Wanda and she's moving in. I don't know why you're making a big deal about this."

"Because she's using you, Ian." I could barely recognize Kyle's voice. "It's so obvious, brother. Why can't you see it?"  
"Because _I'm _not the one who's blind here!"

"Ian—" I think it was his mother who began.

"No," Ian cut her off. "I'm done talking about it. Wanda's moving in, and I just wanted to let you know."

His father wouldn't take that as an answer. "You let her move in, son, and your career in New York is over. I'm cutting you off."

"I have money," Ian snarled.

"Oh, yeah? And how long is that going to last you with that whore taking all of it?"

That was enough. I had had enough. Becoming oddly brave, I stepped out from the wall and into the room, where everything fell silent.

"Ian," I said softly. "You should listen to your parents." I choked back a protest from my own statement.

"Please, Wanda," Ian growled. "Don't get yourself into the middle of this. You're just saying things to please them." He looked back at his parents. "I'm _done _pleasing you." He turned, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out. "Let's go."

When we were safely away from his estranged family, Ian turned to me. "How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Most of it," I admitted. "Almost all? I think I missed you telling them about me moving in."

He sighed. "Eavesdropping," he mumbled.

I exhaled. "Ian, I think I'm going to stay at Melanie's tonight if it's okay." I tried to avoid his gaze by lowering my head to the floor. It didn't work.

He tilted my chin up with his fingers. "What?" he asked. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Tonight has been…crazy," I finished. "Please. Just give me some time."

Before he could even get another word out, I moved away from him quickly, trying not to turn back and kiss him like I wanted to. I couldn't.

I had a choice to make.

* * *

I had successfully avoided Ian all night – wandering around the house like a lost puppy. He left without me ever seeing him again. When the party was over, I finally found Melanie in her living room. She was twirling a fork around her tongue, licking cake icing off of it. I had missed the cake. I had missed the gifts.

I moved over to her and sat down on the couch. "Hi," I whispered. She exhaled.

"Hi," she said back.

"What's wrong?" I said at last, grabbing a fork and digging into a piece of cake that was beside Melanie's plate, untouched.

"Let's just say that my Jared secret didn't last very long." Melanie sighed. "What's wrong with you?"

_Where to begin? _"My editor offered me a year-long adventure-of-a-lifetime job in Africa, I asked Ian if I could move in, I think that was the wrong move, and on top of it, his parents called me a gold digger, just like everybody else and their _freaking _mother." I exhaled loudly. "But other than that, nothing much."

Melanie let out a frustrated laugh. "What are you going to do, Wanda?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What are _you _going to do?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "My parents fired Jared and said if I see him again, they'd cut me off," she explained. "But I don't think the money's worth it anymore," Mel admitted.

"So are you going to leave?" I asked. "Jared's probably financially secure, and you've got a fund somewhere…right?"

"Right," she admitted. "But I don't think I can really…let this go?"

I laughed. "The luxurious shopping and expensive clothes?" I bumped her in the shoulder playfully. "Just stick with me, Mel, I'll have you thrift-shopping in no time."

She laughed, as did I, for a few minutes before things went silent. "Can I stay over?" I asked her quietly. Melanie nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. "My parents had to leave again. They'll be back in the morning." Melanie paused. "I think I've got to go talk to Jared," Melanie answered.

I looked at her. "What are you going to say?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'll figure it out," she said, squeezing my shoulder. "What are you going to do, Wanda?" Mel asked.

I exhaled. "I'm going to think," I decided.

She nodded. "Best way to deal with this," she admitted. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded at her as she grabbed her keys and her jacket and entered the cold night. I lay back on the couch and thought for a moment before Jamie and Melanie's Uncle Jeb interrupted me.

"Hey, Wanda!" Jamie exclaimed. I smiled as we went back and forth, talking about his school and me talking about my work. Jeb said hello to me and I said it back. For a few moments, we laughed and talked, and I tried my hardest to keep a strong front.

Eventually, they went upstairs to bed, and I was alone again. Finally alone.

Then the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer it, and with my lazy, tired eyes, I didn't see who was behind the door once I opened it.

"Hello, Wanda," Collin said to me on the other side of the threshold.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Collin's back. Who _is _Collin? You'll find out when I upload the next chapter…which will most likely be tonight. **

**If we're lucky, I might even get to the epilogue tonight! If not, I'll upload it tomorrow. But I'm sure I'll probably get to it tonight. **

**Almost over, guys! Happy O'Wanda ending? Sad O'Wanda ending? Melancholy O'Wanda ending? You'll find out soon enough!  
Reviews equal love and love equals more updates! **

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!  
Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	29. Sacrifices

**A/N: Last official chapter of the story! Sad moment! But I am uploading an epilogue after this, so we haven't finished yet, my friends. **

**Going to try and not think about how sad this is. So let's move on!**

**Did you guys really think I was going to make it a sad O'Wanda ending? Of course not! I love you guys too much!  
Look forward to the epilogue! It might be short, but it'll still be up there. I'm shooting for tonight…it shouldn't be a problem. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host, but I own the writing and the plot line. Except for a few little snippets, which I thank Stephenie for giving me all these feels over here. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Sacrifices**

Without an invitation, my conniving, thieving ex-boyfriend walked through the door carelessly, just like he owned the place. My violent thoughts came out all at once – what I _swore _I would do to him if I saw him again.

Instead, my civil side got the best of me. "Collin," I said blandly, my mouth dry.

He turned around to look at me. "It's Burns now," he answered cryptically. I eyed him. "Just thought you should know."

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked him, cautious. "I could be calling the cops right now for all you know." My heart sped up – I really hope he couldn't tell I was bluffing.

"You won't," he said cockily, cocking a smirk at me like the conman he was. "_You_," he pointed at me. "Still love me, Wanda."

"That's the biggest lie I've heard in three months," I snapped. "Collin—"

"Burns," he corrected. I shot him a glare.

"Burns," I corrected venomously. "You left me broke with nowhere to go."

"I left you with a nice job that brought you back with your family," he argued. "Besides." He looked around the house. "I see you're not doing too shabby."

I gritted my teeth. "This is my friend's house. Her name is Melanie."

"Oh, I know." 'Burns' shot me a smile. "I found her name and her address in my suitcase on the back of a picture I accidently stole." He shrugged and turned over something he was holding in his hand. "Figured I would give it back to you and check up on you."

"And if I were going to call the cops?"  
"I would be out of here in all of two seconds with a new name, new identity, and they would never catch me." He leaned in close so I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "There's _no _way you can turn me in, little Wanderer, so I suggest you don't try."

I backed away slowly, narrowing my eyes. "I have a boyfriend now," I told him. Did I, really? I didn't even know.

"Aw." Burns puckered his lips. "How's that working out for you, Wanderer?" he asked.

"Wanda," I growled. He sighed.

"It's a nickname," he told me.

"Yeah, and so is yours – to me."

For a few moments, we stared, in complete and utter silence. He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, _Wanda, _you were one of the only people it was hard to con." I could see his hand twitch, as if he wanted to reach out and touch my face. I might've thrown up on him if he tried to do that.

"Oh, how perfect," I snarled. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"I just came back to give you the picture," he snapped and shoved it into my hand. "And to give you a proper goodbye."

"_Three months later!" _I challenged. "After you took all of my money and things and shipped me back off to New York City?"

"Well, if you got yourself a fancy new boyfriend, why are you upset with me?" he retorted. I stayed silent. "Listen, Wanda, I really have to go." He moved forward, but I stepped back quickly. He wasn't doing this to me again. Exhaling, Burns looked at me with those eyes that had once had me fooled. "Goodbye, Wanda," he mused and brushed past me.

When the door opened, someone _else _stood on the other side.

"Ian," I breathed.

* * *

He looked at Burns, then back at me with wondrous eyes. "Who is this?" Ian asked coolly. Burns cleared his throat and looked at my present boyfriend.

"Regan Foster," Burns lied. I looked at him with disgust. "One of Wanda's old friends, but I really should be going now." He looked back at me one final time before he brushed past Ian and left into the cold night.

"Who was that, Wanda?" Ian asked me, cautious. I sighed.

"It doesn't…matter," I said at last. It didn't matter. Not in the slightest.

What mattered was Ian, and what I was going to do about him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ian, crossing my arms over my chest. "I asked you for space, Ian. I need time."

"To what?" Ian challenged. "Think over your_ job offer_?"

I paused, cold. "What do you know about that?" I asked him, my voice quiet and mouse-like.

"Melanie told me," Ian answered. He entered the house, pushing past me. "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." It took everything I had to not break down and cry right there. I didn't want to leave him, but it was for the best. It was in everyone's interest that I left him.

"Ian, I can't stay here." I paused. "You see that, right? You _must _see that."

"No," he answered, his voice rough. "You _can _stay here. No one's making you leave."

"Your parents don't want me here, my parents don't want me here…" I trailed off. "Maybe if I just leave for a year and come back it'll all be over."  
"You can't leave me for a year," he argued. "You can't leave me for a day, Wanda." I could tell Ian was trying to hold back sobs, much like my own. "I love you. Please stay with me." I said nothing. "Is it not enough to have me love you? Is it not enough that I don't care what our parents think? Wanda, we're adults!"

"You'll lose everything!" I told him. "Everything. The money. The reputation. Your career…." I shook my head. "I can't do that. Not to you, not to me, not to _us_."

Ian shook his head in response to my comment. "Then we'll move to some other state in the Continental U.S. and get jobs and be _regular _people," Ian answered. "You don't have to leave me. I don't want you to leave, Wanda. We don't have to go out anymore, if that's what you want, but just _don't _leave me."

A tear escaped, no matter how hard I tried. Ian took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

"Please, Wanda," he whispered. "Don't go."

"How in the world could you think that I can _bare _not loving you?" I questioned him. "Ian, if I leave, it's because I don't want to be a complication…for you." I took his face in my hands. "I will _always _love you. Me, the poor little girl in the wrong side of Manhattan."

"I don't _care _about that, Wanda!" Ian yelled, but it was a gentle yell. "Don't you see? I don't care that you aren't wealthy. I don't want to be without you, even if it meant we slept under the Brooklyn Bridge every night!" He tried to look at me, but I was trying to blink back the tears. "Wanda, I want you. In every way possible."

"Ian, I…" I trailed off.

"Wanda," Ian cut me off, not letting me say another word. "Wanda, I want you to marry me."

* * *

It was hard to think about it. Marriage. What would it be like? Would I still carry that pain that I held that night when I had gotten Collin's note telling me he never loved me and it was all a game? Would I carry the burden of knowing I had made Ian leave his home town, disconnect himself from his family, and leave everything he loved behind? Would I even regret leaving my own parents behind?

I tried, so hard, to think about that dream I had while I was under the anesthetic in the hospital. How it felt to have your heart ripped out of your chest over a silly little paper bill. How it felt to want to give someone everything, and in turn you get anger because they think it's unnecessary – when all you want to do is spoil.

My mind drifted, thinking about how it would be. _Marriage. _A bond between two people, the best bond you could ever achieve. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. Forever. As long as you both shall live.

Was that what I wanted? Or was this question a mere response to me having to leave. It had only been three months. But, then again, I had never loved a man more in my entire life than I had loved Ian in only three months. The way his lips felt on mine. The way he made me feel, like I was the only girl in the room. Like _I _was the one he cared about. He could care less about my body or my flaws. He loved me.

And I loved him.

So why was it hard to think about _marriage? _

I had never been one to think about that bond between two so seriously. I had thought of it as simply as two people loving each other so much, they wanted to be together for the rest of their lives with a tie that would say they couldn't have anyone else.

And that's what I had. With Ian. I would never want anyone else as much as I wanted him. It was physically impossible.

But then there was what came _after _marriage – the marriage life. Houses, routines, babies, and the rest that came not so pleasantly. Could we do it without family? We would have Melanie and Jared – maybe. But someone to watch our kids when we weren't home? And then there was that thought: _kids_. Did I even _want _kids? Bring kids into this mess of a world? I would be a terrible mother. Or would I?

But there was one thing I was absolutely positive. I loved Ian O'Shea. He might not love me back, though I knew he did, but even if he didn't, I would love him for the rest of eternity.

And I think I was ready for that bond. I hoped I was ready.

So I breathed, in and out, and looked into those sapphires of eyes my boyfriend had. Well, he had a new name now.

"Yes," I said after a few minutes of deciding. I could barely see the smile through my tears. "Yes…I will marry you."

_Fiancé, _I thought carefully as Ian picked me up and kissed me deeply. _Fiancé. _

* * *

We had packed everything possible to do ourselves. With the money Ian had in his fund, he had bought us a pace in the suburbs of Pennsylvania, where he had his new job as a manager at a finance company. But it wouldn't take too long for him to work his way to the top.

It had been a week since he proposed, and a week since I had said yes. I was utterly surprised when I found out that on my birthday, he had, in fact, bought me a ring from the jewelry store – back when he had money.

But the money didn't matter. He did. We both had to sacrifice, but it was a good trade. I got him, and only him, forever.

Melanie and Jared had followed in our footstep, as Melanie had stood up to her parents and ended up leaving. They had even seen a house down the street from where we were moving.

Neither my parents nor Ian's parents had said goodbye to us as we were leaving. Ian and I hadn't set a date, but we were honestly thinking of going to the courthouse and legalizing it later on in the month, with our two best friends by our sides.

Some part of me felt sad that I was leaving without saying goodbye, but it wasn't my fault. It was saddening that my parents would get so worked up over nothing.

Ian came around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. He kissed it lightly and tightened his fingers gently on my stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered, smiling. "I'm just thinking," I admitted.

"About?"

"You," I teased. "Me. Manhattan," I confessed. "I feel…bad. For making us leave."

"_You're _not making us do anything." He spun me around and pressed his hands into my back. "I love you, Wanda. I don't care about the money. All I want is you."

Somehow, I had come to accept that. I kissed him lightly, just as Melanie and Jared walked up to us.

"We'll see you guys in a week!" Melanie exclaimed. She was the happiest she could be. Sure, she was a little bummed she wouldn't get to be spending her money like a mad woman, but she had come to terms that her relationship with Jared was more important than that. I hugged her tightly as I laughed.

"Can't wait," I said back and kissed her cheek. I moved over to Jared, where I hugged him and sighed. "We'll call you later," I told her.

Melanie smiled, but pointed her finger at me accusingly. "You two better not elope. You elope and I'll personally kill you."

Ian laughed and tightened his hand around mine after he brother-hugged Jared. "Sure, Mel," he snickered. She glared at him, but I laughed.

"Let's go," I said. Ian nodded and we climbed into the car.

He started the engine and looked at me. "About what Melanie said…" he trailed off. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"How do you feel about it?" Ian asked, smirking at me. "Eloping?"

I sighed carefully and leaned back in my seat. I bit my lip and looked at my fiancé.

"I think Melanie is going to kill us."

* * *

**A/N: Not over yet! Next chapter is the epilogue, where you'll get a glimpse into Wanda and Ian's future. It might be short, but hey! **

**As for the last official chapter…tear. I won't do my thanks quite yet, but thank you all anyway! You're all amazing, and I hope you all know it! **

**_Feedback is always appreciated. I love to hear your thoughts!_**

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


	30. Epilogue: Mr & Mrs Ian O'Shea

**A/N: The time has come. **

**Thank you ALL for sticking with me this story! It is my most viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited story on my entire profile, and it makes me feel really good because I honestly thought that this story would end up having to get put on the chopping block. **

**I appreciate the feedback and the love you guys have given me. It really, really, really makes me happy and I am so grateful for it. I read your reviews and sometimes I smile and sometimes I just want to roll on the floor because they're hilarious. You all are amazing people, please stay beautiful and amazing. **

**I wanted to put this in the top A/N because I know I'm going to cry or something in the bottom A/N, so I'm just going to put a small little blurb at the bottom. **

**Please enjoy the last chapter, and I thank you all for sticking with me as long as I did. You are amazing and wonderful people. **

**Disclaimer: For the whole story, I have not owned The Host and I will never own The Host (Except for when it's out on DVD… :P). But I do own this last little writing chapter and the whole plot.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Mr. & Mrs. Ian O'Shea**

_Two Years Later_

I woke up in the early morning, the sun shining bright through the window beside my bed.

_Our bed. _

"Good morning," Ian said in my ear as I rolled over, groggily waking up. What day was it? A Saturday.

All I wanted to do was sleep for the past couple days. Sleep was nice. Sleep was refreshing. I stretched and Ian leaned down to kiss me good morning with his toothbrush in his mouth. I laughed.

"Good morning," I answered, wiping away at the foam at my mouth. "What time is it?"  
"Ten," Ian told me, returning to the bathroom and rinsing out the foamy toothpaste from his mouth. "I was thinking we could go for a walk or something today," he told me, gesturing outside. "It's beautiful outside."

I looked out the window as he flopped down on our bed. The sun _was _shining bright and the sky was clear. I looked back at him and frowned.

"You're dressed," I grumbled. He smiled.

"It's the trend these days," he admitted to me. I couldn't help but grin. "Do you not want to go out? We can just stay inside all day…" he leaned over to kiss me. I put my hand on his face and kissed him as he laid me back down in the bed and kissed me all over, down my jaw, making my skin tickle.

"Ian…" I laughed, running my hands through his hair. "No, no, Ian, I'd like to get dressed," I told him.

He frowned at me, but pulled himself up. "Suit yourself, Mrs. O'Shea." He kissed me again and said, "I'm going to make breakfast."

I nodded as he left the room. I put on a robe and walked over to the closet in our master bedroom, all while fitting the wedding band and diamond ring on my finger. I quickly showered, dressed, and brushed my teeth.

Something felt…off. Wrong. Wasn't there something that was supposed to happen today? Or yesterday? How was I keeping track? What _was _it?

My eye caught on my phone that was charging on my nightstand. Eyeing it, I walked over, unlocked it, and checked an app.

_Oh, no_.

* * *

I tapped my rings on my right hand nervously. It had only been two years. Were we ready? Were we financially stable? My stomach churned. _Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God._

"Wanda?" Ian called from the kitchen. I looked at the timer. It was done. "Wanda…" It sounded important.

But so was this.

I grabbed the stick in my hand and put my hand behind my back, refusing to look. I walked out to the kitchen to see Ian holding a ripped envelope in this hand. Something was bothering him. Was it what was in the envelope?

"What's wrong?" I asked my husband. What a perfect time to figure out that my period was five days late.

Ian held up a check, probably a check that was in the envelope. He handed it over to me and I slipped the little stick in my pocket so he wouldn't see.

With my hands, I traced over the check's name. _MR. AND MRS. O'SHEA, _with a memo naming _MR. AND MRS. MEYER. _

In the box for the amount of money, there were too many zeroes than I could process. I felt my mouth go cotton-dry at the amount of money. This can't be serious….

"What is this?" I asked Ian, looking up at him. Ian handed me another slip of paper.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Ian O'Shea, _

_Though things did not turn out the way we hoped, we are glad you both have found happiness and peace in your lives. Please accept this check from us with no catch. We do not expect anything in return, but we want to make sure you two are happy in your marriage life. _

_Sincerely, _

_The O'Shea family and the Meyer family. _

"We can't accept this," Ian said quietly. "Unless you want to, Wanda. But I don't want to accept this." He looked at me. "I'm fine with how we're doing."

I leaned forward and held his face in my hands while I kissed him innocently. I got off of my toes and put the check down on the countertop while I pulled out the stick from my back pocket and held out the results.

A pink plus.

Ian looked at me, wide-eyed. "Wanda…" he trailed off.

"Maybe we can keep the money," I whispered. "But not for us. For…"

He didn't even let me finish the sentence before he pulled me onto him and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. "We're going to be a family!" he exclaimed happily, touching his forehead to mine.

I nodded. "I guess we are."

Ian kissed me again and breathed. "I love you," he told me.

I nodded to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Happy O'Wanda ending. That really didn't take as long as I expected. **

**Now feel free to re-read and get TONS of O'Wanda feelings. **

**Once again, thank you all for being so supportive. It never went unnoticed. **

**_Love, _**

**_KatherineSalvatore1918_**

**_X_**


End file.
